Bacon lube
by Doctor Maz
Summary: From a Frostiron RP. Established post-avengers. Loki and Tony have been together for almost a year now, and Tony is starting to realise how deep his feelings for Loki go. The Avengers know nothing about their relationship but that all changes when Loki takes him to a gay-bar and Thor recognises the green-eyed God in the tabloids. Drama, crack, bacon lube and sex ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the result of a Roleplay I had with NinjaCookieXD. It's not exactly PG-13. I was Loki and NCXD was Tony. The other parts were split between us. **

**This is on-going and we're practically doing it 24/7 so updates are based purely on how often i can be bothered to type it up. (copy and paste and then get rid of the formatting (2 hours ago, etc) and then beta it). Beware of my TERRIBLE beta-ing skills. I didnt spend too much time on that.**

**So... this is the first time either of us have RPd so... enjoy?**

* * *

"So Loki, have you ever heard of Bacon lube?" Tony raised his eyebrow suggestively

"Bacon.. What? Why would you want- ?"

"Well I was searching online and I found it, by accident of course, I wasn't just searching for it... It was an April fools prank that was actually made from popular demand. I think it's quite a nice item, what d'ya say? Wanna give it a go?" Tony winked

Loki's mouth twitched. "Bacon you say..." His voice was thick with desire as he smirked at Tony. His grin was dark and predatory and he had that all too familiar glint of mischief in his eye. Most people would have found it disturbing, but then Tony wasn't most people.

"mmmh" Tony hummed with a nod, walking over to Loki and placing his hands on the gods hips. "It would be like sex and breakfast in one."

Loki laced his hands around Tony's neck and looked down at his lover's body. "Who will be taking who then?" Loki ran a long finger down Tony's chest through his shirt, stopping at the line of his jeans and hooking them with the same finger. His eyes darkened again as he leant down to Purr into Tony's ear, "Or should we take it in turns?"

Tony's knees nearly gave way as he heard that silken, seductive tone but he managed to keep a hold of Loki for support. "Whatever you want babe." he said before leaning up placing a small kiss on the gods lips.

Loki brought a hand down to Tony's lower back and used it to force their bodies tight together, his other hand tangled in Tony's hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue delving deep into Tony's mouth.

Tony moaned deeply into the kiss, rubbing Loki's sides sensually underneath the gods shirt in time to their lip movement. When they eventually broke apart for air, Tony grinned weakly and looked up into his lovers deep green eyes. "I'm bottoming then I take it?"

Loki's grin widened. "When I came to Earth, I had no idea you would turn to subjugation so easily."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "When you came to earth, I was under the impression that you would try to take over and fail... again"

"How you doubt my success. Are you still under the impression I have not won? When even the great Tony Stark kneels before me." Loki raised an eyebrow back in challenge.

"Mmmh, yeah but this is not in a 'taking over the world' way, this is..." he blushed and shut his mouth quickly, avoiding the amused gaze of the god.

Loki bent a finger under Tony's chin and used it to tilt the mans head up to face him. Their gazes locked for a moment before Loki leant slowly down to kiss Tony softly on the lips. The kiss was gentle and lingering.  
"Perhaps I have changed my tactics and plan on taking over the world one. Man. At. A time." He punctuated each word with a peck to Tony's words in between.

Tony pulled a face. "Does that mean im only the first in one long list?"

"Jealousy does not suit you Stark, but I appreciate the sentiment.  
I spoke only in jest." He ran his long fingers through Tony's short hair.

"Ahh..." he murmured, pushing his head into Loki's hand, shutting his eyes as he did. "That's good."

"Anthony Stark! I believe I've turned you soft!" Loki seemed to sound a mixture of shocked and amused. Was that even possible? It must have been because it was.

"Not true!" Tony yelped, jerking away from his hand and instead, slinging his arms around Loki's neck, moving his head so it was level with the gods ear. "I just want you to fuck me quicker..." he purred, smirking at Loki.

Loki grinned. He grabbed Tony's thighs and pulled them around his waist. "Well then..."

Tony grinned and bit down on his bottom lip with his front teeth before leaning down and kissing Loki passionately, placing his hands in the god's hair and moaning deeply.

Loki chuckled into the kiss and carried Tony into the bedroom. As soon as he kicked the door shut behind them, "So, you got any of this lube then?"

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered in-between kisses, "I only asked if you wanted - To try it - Didn't say - I have any - Yet." he broke the kiss and winked but fell backwards as he was talking, the god had moved him closer to the bed and the back of his knees had collided with it. He fell back with a small, helpless yell before blushing and leaning up on his elbows, giving the god a lustful stare, despite his flushed appearance.

Loki gave Tony another predatory glare and crawled up his body like he was stalking his prey. "Oh I want you." God yes.

"mmmh, me too baby... Now come here." Tony grabbed the front of Loki's shirt and pulled him down to his level, capturing his lips again whilst trying to unbutton the gods shirt.

"Mmmm I guess your little... Toy, can wait." Loki broke the kiss to pull Tony's shirt over his head in a fluid movement before latching his lips back on to Tony. One cool, pale hand fumbled with Tony's belt as he tried desperately to get in, to get to Tony beneath all the layers of clothing.

Tony helped Loki by undoing his own belt and, when he had finished unbuttoning the god's shirt, he slid it off Loki's shoulders. He leaned up and attached his mouth to Loki's neck and began to nip and suck at it, covering as much of that smooth, alabaster skin as possible.

Loki let out a long moan as his eyes shut and he stretched his neck out at Tony's touch.

Tony smirked at his lovers moan as he latched his mouth onto Loki's collar bone and sucked ** the skin there, creating a large love bite. When he was done with that, he kissed down Loki's torso and kissed the sensitive skin above where his trousers were, teasing him by flicking his tongue underneath the cloth and cupping the god's semi-erect member over it.

Loki purred as his lover's tongue moved over his body. He ran his hands up Tony's chest and seemed to drink in his scent. Loki was already put if breath when he began to grind into Tony, his trousers still on, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the closeness, the intimacy, the friction.

Tony smirked further and slipped Loki's trousers down, raising an eyebrow at the lack of clothing as his member slipped out. "Going commando eh Lokes?" he purred before he took the god in his mouth.

Loki gasped at the warmth of Tony's lips on his tip. Long, cool fingers fisted in Tony's hair as the God groaned out "Anthony. Uhhh." His usually smooth, silky voice was shaky, like a shiver.

"I suspected we would get to this, and I-" Loki groaned softly "I didn't want to waste any time. Besides- Mmmh, Anthony -Besides, I find it so... Primitive."

"That true... I think it's sexy." Tony said before he licked the tip of the gods dick, which was starting to leak with pre-cum. He then proceeded to deep-throat the god, humming at a low pitch so his voice vibrated on the gods sensitive skin.

"Hng" his mouth opened in a silent gasp at the feel of Tony's tongue, feeling it all through his body.  
"Must you never shut up?"

Tony's mouth left Loki's body for a second as he smirked up at the god. "Nope." he said with a wink, enjoying the heated and lustful gaze between them.

Loki's grin was wide, and he grew impatient. The god pulled down Tony's pants and trousers and firmly grasped the man's fully erect cock beneath it.

"ah-haah!" Tony cried, blushing as he felt the god move his hand, slowly at first but picking up the pace. "ahh... fuck Loki!" he muttered, running his hands though his own hair and shutting his eyes in bliss at his lovers hand movements.

Then Loki stopped suddenly and rested his lips by Tony's ear before speaking in a low husky voice "I want you to take me Tony Stark."

Tony paused for a second before he grinned devilishly and pounced on the god, knocking them both over so they were lying on the bed. "No need to tell me twice!" he almost sung as he leaned down to capture Loki's enticing lips once more. While they tongue battled, Tony's hand reached around Loki's slim waist and slowly snaked its way down to his ass, gently sliding a finger in.

Loki let out a silent gasp followed by a soft moan as Tony continued to massage his finger in.

Tony quickly added a second digit, using both finger to stretch the god and prepare him for later. He hastily added a third finger, his whole being aching with the longing of being inside the god.

"Anthony now." Loki moaned, filled with equal longing to have Tony in him, to completely surround the mortal

Tony grinned widely. "Oh yes." he muttered as he slid his fingers out and reached into the bedside draw to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube, not bacon flavored but it was still a good one. After slipping on the condom and coating it and Loki's anus in the lubricant, he pulled one of the god's legs over his shoulder and Positioned himself at the gods now loosened entrance. Before entering, he paused and smirked at the annoyed face of his lover. "Ready?"

"How many stupid questions must you ask?" Loki bit his lip in anticipation

Tony raised both of his eyebrows but shrugged and leant down to Loki a small kiss before returning to his position and pushing himself slowly into the god until he was fully sheathed. He waited a moment for them both to adjust before, after a confirming nod from Loki, started to thrust into him, slowly at first.

"Anthony!" One of Loki's hands gripped tightly onto Tony's arse and his other held Tony's face into the crook of his neck.

"Hahh.. fuck you're tight!" Tony grunted, quickening his pace as Loki used the hand on his arse to grind them together closer on his in-thrusts.

"We'll just have to do this more often then."

"OH HELL YES!" Tony cried out breathlessly, a little louder than planned as he slammed into Loki, both men's noise levels increasing with the pleasure.

Loki continued to pull Tony into him, forcing them closer together as he ground into him. " Uh, Anthony."

"mmmh, I'm getting close babe." Tony grunted, face screwing up in focus so he could try and ride this out as long as he could.

Loki grabbed his own cock and started to pump as fast as he could, determined to release at the same time as Tony.

Tony was so turned on by the image that he felt his ** start to leak with pre-cum. "Ugh, together?" he asked as he saw the face of his lover beneath him tensing up with the same concentration of controlling his release.

"Unh"

The mixture of the image of Loki pumping himself, the heat and sexual tension heavy in the air and that grunt that Loki just made was too much for Tony to handle and with one final hard thrust, he released deep inside the god, shouting triumphantly as he did.

"Tony!" Loki cried, pushing Tony off him and onto his side. "Anthony" he panted, a smile playing on his lips. "That. That. Was-"

"Amazing..." Tony cut in, panting as he smiled and stroked a rogue lock of hair out of Loki's face. "We're so doing that again... Again." he frowned as he thought of his sentence structure there but it was replaced with a tired smile a moment later as he leant his head on Loki's chest as if rose up and down.

Loki chuckled quietly, moving a hand to play with the shorter hairs where Tony's head met his neck. "You sure you're up to that? You're... How old now?

"Hey! I'm still pretty young!" Tony whined, tilting his head to give Loki a pouting look.

Loki took Tony's face in one hand and brought it up so he could kiss away the pouring lips. "Though you must admit, there is quite an age difference here."

Tony frowned. "How old are you anyway?"

"Many centuries." Loki continued to play with Tony's hair, watching the man's head rise and fall in his chest.

Tony's eyes widened slightly but he didn't turn round this time. "Really?" he paused. "You don't look a day over one century."

Loki slapped him lightly across the head, "Whereas you however," Loki quipped, "Look twice my age." He smirked down at the mortal beside him, wondering how it ever got this far, wondering how he came to truly care for a mortal.

Tony grimaced and nursed his head where Loki had wacked him over-dramatically. "I don't think that's fair at all, and I don't look that old... Yet." he said slowly, starting to pout again but letting it fade away sadly for a moment before he turned completely to face Loki. "Uhh, listen Lokes, you know I err, I... I lo... You know what? Doesn't matter. Night!" he said, placing a kiss on the confused gods cheek before turning to face away from him and shutting his eyes.

Loki turned himself onto his side to lie behind Tony with one arm round his waist. Loki started to plant small kisses on Tony's shoulder, slowly trailing up his neck and to his ear. "Me too." He whispered, but Tony was already asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this was pretty much Sex on a Stick, but there is sex-less stuff to come. (I know cause we've already written it.) **

**So, yeah.**

**Until next time my lovely ones. **

-DoctorMaz


	2. Chapter 2

**Double updates AND on the first day. Lucky you.**

* * *

Tony's eyes flickered open to see he was face to face with the naked God of Mischief. He smiled as he watched Loki sleep for a moment, smiling slightly and breathing slowly yet gracefully, until he was interrupted by JARVIS.

Tony placed a kiss on Loki's lips to try and wake him, but when that didn't work he started to kiss down the gods neck and torso.

Loki opened one eye slowly to peer down at Tony. "Well someone's keen." He smiled lazily and rested a hand down on Tony's shoulder.

"Ahaha, yeah well no. We got a bit of a situation here." Tony said sitting up, his eyes darting to the door every other second.  
After receiving a raised eyebrow from the god, Tony leaned down so Loki's ear was level with his mouth and he whispered into it, keeping his eyes trained on the door. "Don't panic, but Jarvis just informed me that the other Avengers are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast."

Loki sat bold upright. "Thor's here?" His eyes wide with shock and what almost looked like terror.

Tony nodded solemnly. "I assume so." a sudden loud booming laugh echoed through the house making both men jump suddenly. "Yep, he's definitely here."

"When do you want me to come back? Or I could make myself invisible and we could..." Loki raised an eyebrow suggestively. His arms were wrapped around Tony's neck as he kissed his forehead lightly.

Tony smiled seductively and captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss. "Just hide out in here 'til I get rid of them, ok?"

"Okay, don't take your time."  
Loki watched as Tony redressed.

Tony smirked and stuck out his ass toward Loki as he pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. Not bothering to put anything else, he gave Loki one last kiss before strolling out the door, gesturing with his index finger for Loki to keep silent before the door shut behind him.

Loki sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling

Meanwhile in the living room, the Avenger sat waiting for Tony to join them. All heads turned to the man when he entered the room, all raising an eyebrow at his half-nakedness and messy hair.

"Rough night?" Bruce asked, clearly amused at Tony's current state of dress

Tony smirked. "You could say that..." he let his mind wander back to last nights events before he came back to reality and clapped his hands together suddenly. "Right so, I need you guys gone like now okay? Sorry if its a bit sudden ill see ypu guys later perhaps so if you just wanna-" he motioned with his hands for them to move and folded his arms when no-one moved.

"Why Man of Iron? Are you not happy to be in our company?" Thor asked, looking a little hurt and confused.

Clint smirked and nudged Thor's arm. "I think he has 'other company' if you know what I mean."

Natasha wacked him round the head, making them all laugh.

"Tony why don't you bring your girl in here and she can have breakfast with us?" Steve asked, trying to be the reasonable and rational one in the group.

"Yeah I'm sure he'd love that. Maybe we could all have, fondue." Tony said, laughing at the blush that crept across the super soldiers face, totally unaware of the gender specific wording he used.

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Fondue?"

Tony's grin widened and much to Steve's dismay, tony said, "Steve'll tell you." making all heads turn to the blushing me for an explanation.

"Tony, how do you even know about it? It wasn't anything, I just thought it meant..." Steve looked down at the floor and crossed his arms angrily, annoyed that Tony was making fun of him.

"Howie told me when I was a kid." Tony said, his face souring slightly at the name. "I just remembered it when you suggested inviting him to breakfast. Sorry." he said pointing to his bedroom door before patting Steve on the shoulder in a friendly  
gesture.

Steve grunted

'His word for sex' Tony mouthed and mimed to the others making them snicker a little behind their hands.

"Speaking of sex," Clint said, earning a glare from Steve. "You said 'he' twice?"

Tony blushed as he received confused looks from everyone, including Steve, and wondered over to his drinks cabinet, suddenly feeling the urge to drink. "Did I really?" he said, faking ignorance.

Bruce smiled knowingly as the rest of the team looked around each other confused. Natasha of course had the perfect poker face

"what does it matter really, what actually matter is if you are all leaving or not like I asked?." Tony said, glaring at them over the rim of his scotch glass as he took a big gulp.

"Stark, it should not matter what they are, just bring them out to meet us. We won't bite." Thor said grinning. On Asgard, homosexuality was much more of a common thing so it did not surprise him as much as the others.

Tony smirked, thinking 'You've already met him' but didn't say anything. Instead he shrugged. "He's... Shy. You know, being in a room full of world famous super heroes?"

"I thought you usually got rid of then when you were done with them?" Bruce asked coolly. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation

Tony laughed and he gazed unaware at the door smiling. "Couldn't get rid of him if I wanted to." He said, before he realized what he was doing and coughed awkwardly, placing his glass on the side. "Okay now, out. I've said it three times now" Tony sighed as ran a hand through his hair, bored of repeating himself and wanting to get back to his sex god who was waiting naked in his bed.

"Well I think we should go guys, Tony's clearly... Y'know." Bruce tried as he got up, giving Tony an awkward but encouraging smile.

Tony mouthed his thanks and watched the Avengers leave and stared at the door after it closed for a few seconds. He was about to turn and head back to his room when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and a naked body pressed itself against him, making him yelp suddenly.

Cool lips met Tony's neck as Loki's hands stretched across his chest.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden in my room." Tony said, raising his eyebrows as he turned around and slung his arms around the god's neck, giving him a seductive grin.

"And I thought I told you I do what I want." Loki raised an eyebrow in challenge

"Mmmh... That's true. Now c'm'ere" Tony muttered before he pushed the god into the back of a sofa and kissed him roughly, so the two ended up lying over it laughing in between kisses.

"So, now they're gone." Loki settled himself onto the sofa into a more comfortable position "How do you propose we spend the day?"

"Umm" Tony thought as he sat upright and straddled Loki. "I don't know. I think I'm pretty much free today so it's up to you." he said, smirking when a few dirty ideas came to him.

"Oh, but I'm just worried ill wear you out."

"Wear me out? Your the older one here." Tony huffed, raising an eyebrow. "And ill have you know, i can go all day. And night."

"Well I'd definitely like to see you try. But not before breakfast."

"You're on! How about some bacon?"

"Ehehe." Loki pushed Tony from on top of him. "Get in the kitchen."

"Yes boss." Tony said and mock saluted before following Loki into the kitchen and giving his ass a squeeze on the way.

"I could've come out before you know." Loki walked over to the kitchen, leaning casually on the counter. "You know very well of my shape shifting abilities."

Tony shrugged then sat at a stool that was neatly tucked under the table in the middle of the room. "Better to be safe than sorry, plus why would I want them see meet 'you' when you've just woken up; a sight id like to keep reserved for me. I thought you hated them?" he raised an eyebrow before taking out his handheld device and casually played with it.

"I hate them yes, but I could have found a far more... Creative way if removing them." Loki smirked slightly to himself

"Of course." Tony said simply, chuckling slightly. He glanced up from the device and raised an eyebrow at the god. "Not that I mind, because I think its extremely sexy, but why are you still naked? Bit unhygienic in the kitchen."

"I am not naked stark; I am simply in my natural dress. My skin."

"From what Thor tells me, that aint your natural skin?"

"Thor is an idiot."

"Hmmm. Changing the subject, before this gets messy, are you gonna cook or is JARVIS going to order something?"

"Do I hear the great Tony Stark admitting he can't do something?" When Tony next turned around, Loki was already in his tight leather trousers, walking towards him

"yup." he said simply, knowing full well of his culinary skill. "Id rather not have another accident." he had a hard time taking his eyes off the gods trousers, noting especially how the tightness made certain things bulge out.

Loki sighed and poured some oil in a pan.

"Cheers babe, so what we having?" Tony put his device on the table away from him and turned his full attention to the god.

"It depends..." Loki opened the fridge and bend down to get something out the bottom, fully aware of the way he was sticking his arse out.

"Sorry there's not a lot there." Tony said, unable to keep his eyes off the sight.

"Oh there's PLENTY." Loki wiggled a little

Tony groaned and inadvertably licked his lips before composing himself again, determined to hold off until after they had eaten, as he wanted to taste the gods cooking.

Loki found the bacon and flipped a few sliced into the pan. "What do you want with it?" Loki hummed quietly to himself as he fried the bacon. "And don't say me."

"Damn, you read my mind. Umm in that case, just some bread please." Tony said as he stood to get two plates and a load of different sauces.

Loki flipped the bacon onto two plates and handed one to Tony, then summoning some slices of bread. "Is that all I am to you Stark? An object of sex?"

"What? No of course not! You're not like all those countless others I've slept with in the past, your different... Special." He said, blushing slightly at the cheesy words pouring out his mouth so easily.

One side of Loki's mouth twitched into a smile 'till he grinned at Tony. "What are you trying to say Stark?" Loki stood in front of him, his legs slightly wider than necessary. He was only about half an inch from Tony and he draped his arms around Tony's neck.

"perhaps if you used my first name, i might consider telling." Tony said, smiling nervously. Should he tell Loki yet? Or would it likely scare the god off?

"I apologise Stark."

Tony pulled a face and pulled out of Loki's loose grip. "Your still doing it, but it doesn't matter, at least you say my full name during sex." he winked before sitting down and putting various sauces between the bread and bacon.

"Stark, I'm bored. I want to do something." Loki sat down at squirted some HP onto the bread

"sure, like what?" Tony asked, not looking up from his food.

"Bored bored bored bored bored."

"Laufeyson, it doesn't help to not be bored if you say the word over and over."

"Yes it does." Loki took a bite of his food. "Bored bored bored bored bored."

"Not even gonna respond to the name? Wow. How about we go somewhere later then? Like a date or something."

Loki appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding curtly and adding "That would be acceptable."

"Awesome. Where'd you wanna go? Park? Cinema? Shopping? Although id rather not do that; its something guys do with their girlfriends." Tony took one last bite to finish his breakfast before sighing contently and leaning back from the table.

"Can't you think of something a little more romantic?"

"Err... Hmmm. Tell you what, go get ready and ill think of something..." Tony said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"And how will I know what to wear?"

"all these questions. Just put something decent on, doesn't have to be anything fancy." Tony rubbed his eyes with his wrists tiredly.

"This do?" Loki raised his arms and his as guardian battle attire formed around him, complete with helmet and horns.

Tony stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before he started to chuckle. "Uhh no, a bit more normal?" He thought for a moment, trying to rack his brain for ideas of where they could go but nothing came to mind. He glanced over Loki's battle gear and suddenly an idea started to form.  
"I just thought of something perfect." Tony said, standing up and grabbing his handheld device. "And no, loose the battle armor. Wear something you don't mind getting messy." he winked, before grabbing a laptop from the living room and turning it on.

Loki raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. When Tony blinked he saw Loki standing, still in his leather trousers, but now with a tight black short-sleeved t-shirt and some dark green Doc Martens.  
"If this does not satisfy my boredom Stark, know I may have to withhold... Certain privileges."

Tony gave him a blank look then breathed in slowly and opened his eyes. "Better get to it then. Err, because I just thought of it, we wont be able to do this until this afternoon sorry, but that's good in some ways. So umm, I gotta go somewhere for this so you want me to tell you where to meet me or just the coordinates for teleporting?"

"Either would be acceptable, but if you are to leave then I fail to see how you will keep me amused before then. Perhaps I will go out myself. Plot some evil plan to terrorise and enslave mankind." Loki joked." Also my magic is not quite coordinate specific, I will need to see it."

Tony shrugged. "Sorry babe, but it'll be worth it... I hope. If not then you can punish me if you know what I mean?" he winked.

"You're incorrigible." Loki rolled his eyes and started towards the door. "Fine then, I'll go spend the day with my adoring older brother."

"Wait... What?!" Tony's brows furrowed together, "does he know you're on earth at the moment? And think about it, how's it going to look if you go to his room in MY tower? There gonna try and kill you! Not that they could but you know what i mean..."

Loki grinned and walked back over to Tony, draping his arms back around his neck and giving him a long, lingering kiss. "I'm joking love. I'm going to go do some shopping. When do you want me?"

"Don't scare an old man like that. Umm, well probably about 3 at this spot." he said, handing a piece of paper over to Loki which had a picture of a forest and the co-ordinates underneath. "Careful when you arrive there though, I might need Bruce's help to errr get it all ready." he said, turning back to the laptop screen as it fully loaded. "Have fun... shopping?"

Loki gave him a confused look but knew by this point not to question it. "There it is then, at three." Loki kissed him again. When he broke the kiss it was because he had teleported away.

* * *

**Not too bad huh? Follow the story, it gets better.**

-DoctorMaz


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second time i've written an AN because ff keeps deleting it on me. Fuck you FF. D8 Anyway, the jist of the other one was 'Trolls'

* * *

As soon as he had left, Tony sprang into action. After rummaging in a cupboard to find a pair of paintball guns (because he just happens to have two there) he ran down to Bruce's lab as fast as he could due to the time constraints. "Hey there science buddy! If you have time, I need your help with something" he said, panting slightly from the mad rush to the elevator.

"And if I don't have time?" Bruce asked, completely calm an unfazed by Tony's sense of panic.

"Ill poke you with a pen until the other guy comes out." Tony said, shifting on the spot from restlessness.

"And what of the other guy is busy? I don't think he'll take kindly to being disturbed. Again.  
You can't keep using that argument Tony."

"Then ill... Look, I really need your help. I can't trust anyone else with something like this. Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Tony said, kneeling down and clasping his hands together at the other man over dramatically.

Bruce put down his work and turned in his chair. "Is this about Loki?"

Tony froze and stood, wide-eyed and shaking slightly. "Wh-what? H-h-how did you-?"

"What do you need?"

Tony stood still, mouth agape as he looked at Bruce. "How do you know?!"

"Tony, I never leave this tower. I know you've been seeing one person solidly for quite some time now, but I had no idea it was Loki. I suspected after what you said at breakfast, and you confirmed it just now."

'Bugger' Tony thought. "Then... What's your take on it? Aren't you mad?" he asked aloud, folding his arms and waiting for the expected anger to come.

"Angry? I'm always angry." Bruce laughed. "We'll I'm sure the other guys not gonna help you out on this one, but don't worry Tony, I'm not gonna tell anyone."  
12/03

Tony smiled and sighed, relieved, before he remembered his purpose for coming down here. "Thanks, but yeah I need your help. You see, Loki said he's bored so I said we could go on a date but he was being stubborn and left it all up to me and I had no ideas on what to do but then he changed into his battle armour... That sexy outfit... Anyway, I saw it and thought of something fun we could do; paintballing! But, I'm sure any paintballing centres will not want the god of mischief handling a gun, probably around small children, and I remember flying past this plane crash site in a forest a while ago and now I'm thinking about it, its the perfect place for something like this. It's also near a lake that has a perfect view of the sun when it sets and it'll be special for him and me. What I need your help with is to come to the location with me and help set up because I told Loki it would be ready by three and he doesn't know what I'm doing. So, you in? Please say yes, i could really use your help here buddy!" Tony said before realising he spoke to quickly and gasped for his breath back.

A wide grin spread across Bruce's face. "You'll have to carry me, I can't fly remember."

Tony looked at him blankly before he smiled. "So you'll help then? Awesome! Mind if we leave now? Kinda short for time" he said as he started to fidget on the spot.

"Dummy, can you clear this lot up?" Bruce asked the robot and gestures to the equipment left out on his desk. Dummy whirred and moved closer, his little claw opening and closing. "And Tony, you better go suit up."

"Okay, ill suit up. Meet me on the roof in five minutes and on your way up, could you take these paintball guns please?" Tony said, passing Bruce the guns he forgot that he'd brought in. "cheers."

"Right so erm. That's that. Thanks fir the help Bruce." Tony said grinning widely. "Umm one problem though... How are you going to get back? I haven't got time for a journey..."

"Maybe Loki could take me?"

"Maybe, I don't know if he can teleport two people..."

It's alright, I'll walk a little the get Steve to pick me up.  
Oh and Tony, be careful okay. I know, I can tell you love him but just... Be careful." Bruce nodded and began the short(ish) walk to the nearest road and took out his phone to call Steve

"Thanks for the help! And hope Steve gets to you back safely!" Tony shouted as Bruce disappeared. He sighed then sat against a tree and waited for Loki.

It turned out that Tony would have had enough time to take Bruce home, probably several times because, of course, Loki was late.

"I thought I told you to meet me here at 3?" Tony asked, standing up and frowning slightly as Loki materialized a few paces away.

"Oh did you?" Loki feigned innocence.

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, its half five!" Tony said angrily, standing before the god with his fists clenched in annoyance.  
12/03

"Is it? I have no idea. I am yet to familiarise myself with your mortal timings. I was looking for something. It took longer that I expected."

"Shall we begin?"

Tony sighed and threw a gun at Loki. "Whatever. Just work on it for next time. You know how to play?"

A ball hit Tony in the chest, forcing him back a step. "Oops."

"Bastard! Alright, it on now. Go!" Tony shot back at Loki before disappearing into the plane wreckage next to him, waiting for the god to follow and get shot again.

Loki smirked. He had a plan.  
He turned him as the gun invisible.

Tony squatted behind two seats near the back of the wreck. He waited a minute and was beginning to wonder why the god was taking so long to follow. He heard a creak and stood up, aiming to shoot at nothing but air. He frowned.

Loki crouched behind a seat at the front of the plane and turned himself invisible again.

Tony got up to investigate and find the gods whereabouts. He slowly crept forward with caution and was nearly out the door when a paintball him directly on the bum. He spun round and groaned when he saw no-one again. "Loki, making yourself invisible is cheating. I'm not using my suit so your powers are banned too, okay?"

A paintball hit the back of Tony's head from the back of the plane. "What magic?" Loki asked innocently before ducking back behind the seats, now visible again.

"Oh you're on!"

* * *

**Blady blah blah, am annoyed about writing this again,**

**Blame the shortness and everything and all on the trolls. This is the end of the paintballing and if ff didnt get all mean and delete the last message, you would know why. As it is... Trolls did it.**

****-Doctor Maz. Hulking and out

(And NinjaCookieXD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so..**

**1) This isn't beta-d. Hell, it isnt even spell checked.**

**2) This is an absolute BEAST of a chapter. (Just my little way of saying I LOVE YOU**

**And that beautiful line about the music of life or whatever, yeah that was me.**

* * *

Tony and Loki sat down with their back against a tree and panted. Both were covered in paint but Tony put his head on Loki's shoulder and rested against it. "So... Did that ease your boredom for a bit?"

"It was... Amusing." Loki rested his arm around Tony's shoulder as smiled.

"Well, this days not over just yet. Come with me." Tony said, leaning up to kiss Loki on the cheek before standing and pulling the god up after him.

Loki groaned in protest as he stood up. "Can't we just go back to bed?"

"Nope. This is much nicer than bed, and we could still do the same things there as we'd do in bed usually." Tony said, winking before he took Loki's hand in his and pulled him through the forest.

"Urrrrfh, I want to sleep." He followed Tony as he led him along

"Loki, its only seven. Its not that late, the night is still young."

"and anyway, what were doing next should wake you up enough for whats after that." Tony smirked but Loki could not see his face from the angle he was at.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"ohh, you might be later..." Tony said, picturing Loki rolling his eyes. Within a minuite, Tony had reached his destination and stopped by a lake letting go of Loki's hand. "Well, seeing as were covered in paint, i thought we could take a dip here before we go to this other place. What do you say?" Tony didnt wait for an answer as he quickly threw off his tshirt, trousers, boxers and shoes and dived head first into the water. "Fuuuuuck its cold!" he said as he surfaced then ignored the waters temperature and gave Loki a seductive look, "You coming in then or what?"

Loki smiled and shook his head in amusement, stripping off to only some dark grey boxers. He made his was up to a rocky ledge where the ground was higher and jumped, a perfect swan dive into the lake below.  
As soon as he went under, he was out of sight.  
Moments later he popped up a few metres from where he had entered, right up in front of Toby, their bodies so close they were almost touching.  
The cool water had sleeked Loki's hair back perfectly, and the clear water dripped from the ends and journeyed down his torso. Tony noticed how the water curved around his collar bone, down his chest and over the muscle beneath. Tony paid attention to how the water line just reached the bottom of his hip and how Loki's boxers had now been removed.  
The sparkles made from the way the sun caught the ripples in the lake now extended to Loki, the water droplets making him glisten.  
And he was close, so unbelievably close.

One droplet of water fell down Loki's cheek in such a way that it could have been a tear. Tony wiped it away gently with his thumb, caressing Loki's cheek and then kissing him. Kissing him in a way that was soft and cool, gentle and loving, calm and contented.

Tony kissed Loki slowly, taking in every fibre of his being as they stood in the water. His arms gently carressed the gods arms and slowly made their way downwards, making Loki groan into the kiss. Tony took that opertunity and stuck his tongue into Loki's mouth, exploring his wet cavern to taste it all with his skilled tongue, making the god moan even louder.

Loki entangled his long slender fingers in Tony's messy brown and paint covered hair as the man brushed his hands against the side of the gods slender frame.

When eventunally broke apart for air they rested their foreheads on each others and their gazes were caught in a lusty stare. Tony grined suddenly and splashed Loki playfully, then, when the god stared open eyed, he reached over and ducked Loki under the water. "Well if we were going to do this id rather not be covered in paint, wed likely get infections or-" he was cut short as Loki re-surfaced and brought the engineer down with him, grinning sadisticly.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and pulled them both under.  
Beneath the water was clear. They could see each other perfectly and see all around to the edges. The lake was deep, blue, and beautiful. Rays of sunshine penetrated the water and caressed every inch of body they fell on.  
It might have been the masked sound or it might have been the surrounding beauty that held them there, unmoving, just looking at each other in a kind of peaceful daze.

Tony moved closer to Loki in the clear water, taking his hand gently and entwining their fingers. His eyes looked down the gods body and gently palmed his erection under the water, brining his gaze back up to Loki's face to see his loving gaze turn pleasured then seductive.

Loki let out a long, soft sigh. He put his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close. Loki then kicked up out of the water, as their heads broke the water, Tony started gasping, taking in all the air he could. "I might be a God Anthony, but you are not. You still need to breathe love." Loki kissed Tony's temple softly.

"haah, cough, yeah... I forgot, thanks." Tony said, gapsing in all the air he could and mentally facepalming himself.

Loki laughed, that amazing laugh that he has. Then he kissed Tony again

Tony smiled into the kiss and brought his hands down to Loki's hips, resting one there and the other going to the gods member again, running his fingers slowly down it to the tip.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder and deepened his kiss before pulling his legs back around Tony's waist.  
Loki moved a hand down to his **, slipping a finger in slowly and making him gasp into Tony's shoulder.

Tony smirked and started to kiss down Loki's neck until he reached the god perk nipple and started to nip and suck at it whilst keeping a steady and quickening rhythm on the gods **.

Loki added another finger before giving up and using magic. He slung his arms back around Tony's shoulders and lifted himself up before repositioning himself and lowering onto Tony.

Tonys eyes widened slightly and he nearly toppled over into the water as Loki lowered himself but he managed to stay stable and his eyes closed in pleasure at feeling the god surrounding him. He waited a moment for himself and Loki to adjust before he started moving, making the water splash around them. As Tony thrusted into Loki, he planted kisses up the gods chest and onto his neck before taking his head away momentarily to trace a finger over his jaw then grab in and pull him in closer for a kiss.

Loki used the leverage he had from where his arms and legs wrapped around Tony to lift himself up and down, sI'multaneously rubbing his own erection on Tony's abdomen.

Tony groaned and quickened his pace, brining his hands around Loki's hips to grind harder into him.

"Mm" Loki bit hard into Tony's shoulder and began to lift himself higher and drop himself down with more force.

"hrgnf!" Tony cried out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Oh god yes!" He shouted as he continued to slam himself into Loki.

Loki managed to latch his lips back onto Tony's; increasingly difficult with such erratic movements.

"Mm mming!" Tony muttered into the kiss.

Loki's breathing was heavy and he may have kissed Tony back with a little more force than was strictly necessary.  
Loki continues to lift himself up and down, squeezing himself as tight to Tony as possible.

Tony tried again, this time disconneting his mouth from Loki's for a moment. "I'm... Gonna come..." he said, skrewing up his eyes in concentration.

"You're so crude." Loki hound out, continuing to lift himself up and down

"Just letting... you know babe..." Tony said, well whinned out more like then gave one final thrust into Loki and came deep inside him.

Loki continued through Tony's **, his finally giving just after. He unfolded his legs from where Tony was having trouble supporting his weight.  
Loki pulled Tony into him and cast some sort of charm on the water which let them float just beneath the surface, like a really extreme water bed.  
Loki wanted calm, closeness, and physical contact. And that's what they got. Tony laced his fingers through Loki's hair and the other one he entwined with Loki's.

Tony felt as if he should tell Loki now, it seemed like a good tI'me to but he had the perfect plan for how he was to say it later. But they needent go to that place just yet, for at the moment, they just lay there peacefully, panting in the half dusk lighting than shone around them.

"Tony? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Tony said as he pulled Loki closer into him.

"Anthony, have you ever been in love?"

'Did he read my mind?!' Tony thought then sighed and smiled nervously, thinking that now was probably the best tI'me "Ive never been in love, not even when I was with Pepper. But that is until someone came into my life and changed all of that..." he trailed off, nerves taking over as a blush crept across his face.

"Oh."

"Loki i-" Tony sat up, wobbling slightly from the water magic that kept them afloat, and kept ahold of the god's hand. "I'm gonna say this now, ive been meaning to say it for i while but I... I think I'm in love with you..."

Loki laughed

"What?!" Tony snapped, letting go if Loki's hands as his face redened from embarresment and slight anger.

"No, it's just." Loki smiled a d let a breath out of his nose, "I can't believe it took you this long." Loki brought Tony's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently with a smile.

"Oh..." Tony laughed nervously, letting out a breath he didnt realise he was holding in. "Does that mean you-?"

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony. "More than anything in the world."

Tony smiled and hugged Loki back. The lay like like that for a few minutes before Tony started shivvering. "hey umm, as much as i like this moment, I'm not a god obviously so err I'm getting a little chilly here. Can we get ut now? Theres also one last place i was planning to take you." Tony sat up and winked.

"Come on then human."

Tony grinned and pulled out a bag that was hidden behind a tree. Inside were a towel, a clean pair of boxers and a suit. "wear somethig smart." Tony said over his sholder as he began to dry himself with the towel and dress himself.

Loki raised his eyebrows and smirked. This he could do.  
There was something about formal dress that made Loki feel like the prince he once was, before he was outcast, before his 'family' let go.  
A dark suit formed around Loki, the same as he wore when he visited Thor in New Mexico, complete with scarf and smirk. Loki, naturally, kept his leather buckled boots on; he was quite attached.

Loki stood back and watched Tony dress. He thought back to when they met, before he knew him. He had thought 'hmmm, not bad. Pretty damn hot actually.' But now he knew Tony, now he was in love with him; he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.  
Then he became conscious he was staring, a loving smile on his face.

Tony felt Loki's eyes upon him while he bent over to step into his dark grey trousers. He turned around and raised both of his eyebrow at him seductivly before reaching in the bag to bring out a black shirt. As he slipped it on, his hand brushed against the Arc reactor which shone through the material. He remembered the tI'mes before he had gotten this: in a tI'me where he had just been a famous rich playboy who had no real pursose other than to sleep with women and get drunk. Now he was a famous rich superhero phillantropist who was currently dating and in love with a god. A god who had tried to take over the world not even one year ago with an army of aliens on flying jetski's.

Tony chuckled as he shook his head and did up the buttons. He did up a crI'mson coloured tie and slipped on a dark grey waistcoat before rolling up the sleeves of the shirt and packing his dirty stuff in the bag. He picked it up and held it out to Loki. "Mind transporting this to my room so we can enjoy the rest of the evening without items to take care of?"

While he spoke, Tony's eyes ran up and down the gods outfit thinking, 'No matter how many tI'mes he wears that outfit, everytI'me he looks sexy as hell'

"How can you trust me to put it back in the right place?" Loki asked with a smirk before the bag vanished from Tony's hand. "Never mind." Loki offered his arm to Tony "Shall we then?"

Tony grinned, flashing Loki one of his winning smiles. "Lets." he said before taking Loki's arm and leading his away from the lake and up a gentle slope within the trees. The two men walked up the hill as the light around them darkended, both silently enjoying the scenery as well as each others company. When they emerged from the trees, they came out a ledge that stood out from the cliff and had a perfect view of the night sky all around. In the distance, a sleepy country town glowed dI'mly in the darkness. On the ledge, there was a blanket and a small basket, along with a lantern and a few unlit candles.

Tony smirked when he saw the gods shocked but amazed face. "Like it? I thought we could have picnick in the candlelight underneth the pale light of the moon. That romantic enough babe?" He said running his hand down Loki's arm and clapsing their hands together.

"Tony, your such a cliché." He took Tony's hands into his and kissed him softly. "This'll do." He smiled at Tony and released his hands.  
Loki conjured a bottle of champagne and a bucket of ice. He settled the bucket down on a newly-magically-created bench. Loki popped the cork and watched as the smoke drifted slowly from the top.

"Nice." Tony said before sitting down and craning his neck to look at the clear night sky. "Theres a good view here. Funny story actually, one day while i was flying back from a mission or something, my suit momentarily lost power and i crashed into the forest back there somewhere." he waved his hands in the direction they came before locking eyes with Loki. "i walked for a bit and foundthis place and the plane and i told myself, 'if I ever find someone in my life whos special, ill take them to this place.' sentimental i know..."

Loki shut his mouth by covering his lips with his. When he pulled back, Toy was mysteriously holding a glass he hadn't remembered taking. "Don't let anyone else hear you say that. SentI'ment is a weakness Stark."

"ahaha, dont worry. Theres not many people that see this side of me, so count yourself privilaged." He winked and took a sip of the champange, giving an agreeable look at the taste of it before frowning. "Is this an Asgardian beverage?"

"No, Aesir culture consists almost entirely if the drinking of mead and a little rum. This is of NiffleheI'm."

"Right, thought it taste stronger than the ones here on Earth, or Midguard is it?"

"Perhaps." Loki smirked slightly to himself behind his glass.

"Hey, just beacuse I dont know of the other worlds out there in your solar system, doesnt mean you can mock my questions. I'm just curious, i am seen as a genius here as you know, id like to Expand my knowledge, if you'd tell me." Tony said, resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"No it's just... You'll find out yourself soon enough."

Tony frowned then raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Nothing love."

"Right..." Tony shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

He next half an hour or so was spent generally chatting and drinkig, neadless to say that Tony was already drunk by this point after a measly 2 glasses, whereas Loki was on his 5th abd no-where near his lI'mit. Toy was in the middle of explanig some lucidrous idea about making JARVIS a friend or something when his phine wet off. He groaned and pulled it out his pocket, nit even bothering to check who it was. "Yo! You have reacheed Iron man..." he snorted and laughed but continued regardless. "This better be I'mportant or I'm hanging up."

"Tony, is that you? Where the hell are you?"

Tony frowned. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Tony, it isn't funny. I've been trying to get hold of you for hours. I'm trying to run your company here."

"Ohh Pepper, why didnt you say so." Tony slurred as if talking to a long lost friend. "Whats up?"

"Tony, where are you? Jarvis wouldn't tell me anything."

"Umm yeah, not really a good tI'me Pepper, I'm with someone." he grinned and winked at Loki.

Loki smiled widely and spilled his drink a little before shuffling up to Tony and snuggling into his side not unlike a cat.  
"Tony I thought you were done with that? I haven't had to kick anyone out of the penthouse for months. Where are you?"

Tony smirked and sctratched behind Loki's ear, giggling whwn the god started to purr. "i am-" he looked around. "On earth, in in a forest." he said, casually fingering a rogue lock of Loki's hair as he lay there.

"A forest? Tony! I need you back at the tower, there's a whole stack of things in need you to sign."  
Loki shuffled up and began to stroke Tony's face. Not his cheek, his face.

Tony started to giggle again, like a little girl. "Ohh stop worrying. Ill -hahaha- il be back for tomorrow... Possibly... Baby, get off my face, I'm trying to talk here!" he grabbed Loki's hand and mouthed 'Later' then winked suggestivly.

"Tony, don't you dare hang up on me! Tony!"  
Loki took the phone out of Tony's hand and threw it somewhere into the trees. Loki then moved so that he was lying flat on his face on top of Tony, stretching both their arms and legs out like starfish.

Tony laughed hard, his rising and falling chest making Loki's head move too which looked rather comical. Tony didnt even care about his phone, not to say he wouldnt with a clearer head. "Com'ere you... Sexy beast..." He slurred and pulled Loki's face up to kiss him. Tony moved his mouth sloppily against Lokis who returned the geusture while both moaned into it.

"Anthony." Loki purred "I am not going to sleep with you while we are both this inebriated."  
Loki began moving his arms and legs around like he was trying to make a snow angel, holding Tony's hands so his arms would move as well.

"Awwwwwh!" Tony whinned, pulling a face. "but your making it so hard."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature." Loki slurred, pressing his mouth to Tony's cheek.  
Then Loki lumped up with unexpected vigour and new-found energy. "Dance with me my love. I wish to dance." He declared, flinging one arm out to the man lying on the floor beneath him, offering his hand.

"Dance to what?" Tony frowned but stood and walked over to where Loki now stood.

"The music Anthony, can't you hear the wonderful music?"

"I hear something... But it aint music, just your voice."

"No Tony, the music of life. It's ringing in our ears, in our heart and in our minds. Dance with me Anthony."

"holy **. That was beautiful." he sighed. "Fine, just to say though: i cant dance well."

"I don't believe that Anthony." Loki gave Toby a hand up and sI'multaneously pulled him into his arms.

"hmm we'll see..." he murmered as they began to sway in each others arms.

Loki took one of Tony's hands in his and placed the other at his waist before placing his own spare hand on Tony's shoulder. Loki pulled Toby close and began to throw them both around, striding abs prancing around, all in long graceful movements, so fluid and flawless.  
With Loki as a partner, Tony was a much better dancer than he thought.  
They moved in slow graceful precision, their eyes locked together, seemingly unaware of their own movements.

Then Tony did something unexpected: as they mived around, his mouth moved and he started to sing in tI'me to their moves, and was suprisingly good at it.  
"I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow,  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before.

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier,  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier."

And then tony fell backwards over a tree root and Loki fell on top of him.

Loki laughed and rolled himself off of Tony. "Ow."

Tony and Loki looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

"Well, that was entertaining." Tony said, grinning tiredly at Loki.

"I declare we make a toast!" Loki summoned a nearby bottle and raised it in the air "To me!" Some of it sloshed out onto him and Tony "And to Tony **ing Stark!"

"Ill drink to that!" Tony said, holding the same bottle as Loki as they both raised it together, locking eyes as they did.

Loki let Tony have the first swig from the bottle, then took one himself. "Tell me all your secrets."

"Well, when i was reeeeeeeeeealy young, me and my friend... Cant remember his name but-" Tony burst into a fit of giggles. "we used to sneak into the girls changing rooms and watch! It was so fun. I was 10 i think, in my first year at uni..." he laughed again as he handed the bottle to Loki. "but shhhhh! Dont tell anyone... Tis a secret!"

"NEVER! Please, tell me more."

"An eye for an eye my love!" He waggled his index finger.

"There are many tricks I have played, many the Allfather still cannot blame me for."

"Still, tell me one!"

"Or better still-" Tony crawled over to Loki and brought his face extremly close to Loki's. "I think we should go out to a bar, right now!" He kissed Loki on the nose and grinned widely.

"All my tI'me of knowing you and you've never taken me to a bar."

"Well, tonight that shall change!" He stood and pulled a heroic pose before pulling the god up after and held him close. "Teleport us babe."

"I can't just 'beam you up' without knowing where you want to go."

"Dont care. Just get me there so i can drink cheap booze and dance with you to actual music."

"I did see this one place..." And then they were gone, leaving noting but a picnic set up and a turned over bottle.

They materialised in a dark alley and the faint but unmistakable beat of music played somewhere close by. The A from Stark tower was clearly visable in the darkness, raised high in the sky but still visable from where they were. "Umm, This isnt a club babe." Tony said letting go of Loki before the god took his had in his own, smirking.

"I've never been here, but Fandral told me about it once. He used to come here with his mortal mates." Loki took him by the hand and led him along to the bar, a wide grin in his face.

"Fandral? Sounds like something else." Tony snickered dirtily but shook his head and let Loki lead him into the bar. "Oh cool; its a gay bar. I havent been in one of these." he said, his eyes darting around to all the bodies dancing and grinding to the heavy beat of the music. A few men were shirtless and Tony could see the muscles moving as they moved, but Tony only had eyes for one god at the moment. "Lets dance." He purred into Loki's ear before striding ahead of him and started too dance.

"Not if you insist on dancing like that. Lets eat a drink first."

"Nope, I'm drunk enough as it is. Come here." Tony grabbed Loki and pulled their bodies close, but danced a little nicer than before.

But they must have had some more to drink eventually because the next thing they remembered was ending up in a strange bed with an enormous headache. Tony's hands were tied to the bed with Loki's tie and his own tie was stuffed into his mouth. Loki was lying across him on his front and was as naked as Tony was.

-

Tony groaned as his eyes opened. His head pounded and his whole body ached. He tried to sit up but couldnt as the bonds held him down. The movement caused by his struggling stirred the slumbering god that lay across his naked body.

"Loki rolled onto his back and stretched out. "Good morning my love." He smiled brightly and Tony, mischief glistening in his eyes. "Sleep well?" He asked sweetly before moving next to Tony, under the covers that Tony wasn't graced enough to be allowed to lie under.

"Suprisingly yes. Mind telling why I'm naked and tied to a bed thats not my own?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you got us a hotel room when you decided you didn't want to go back to the tower invade you we're attacked by a giant bear."

"Oh right... That still doesnt explain why i am tied NAKED to a bed? Wait, thats probably a stupid qusestion, but heres another one: can you untie me? Its hurting a little." he gave a tug on his hands for emphasis and winced slighly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I'm being serious Lokes, Peppers gonna kill me if i dont show back there. C'mon..."

Loki reluctantly took the tie from Tony's mouth and replaced it with his tongue. As he kissed Tony, he began to untie him, Tony's hands then coming to Loki's back.

Tony smirked and quickly flipped their positions, kissing down Loki's neck to his torso.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into Tony's touch.  
"Tony?"

"mmmh yes dear?" Tony said as he continued to caress Loki.

Loki gave out a shaky breath as he wrapped both arms completely around Tony. "I love you Tony. I really... I love you."

Tony stopped kissing him and brought his head up so they had direct eye contact and he smiled. "I love you too Loki." He leant down slowly and kissed him on the lips once more before getting up to hunt for his clothes.

"No, Tony please. Just... Stay. Two minutes."

Tony stopped and frowned whilst walking back to the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just... Come here." He held a hand up to Tony.

Tony took his hand and sat next to him. "You sure? Your acting kinda odd babe..."

"I think I'm just... Tired."

"we mustve gone all night then. Told you i could." he winked but put a more serious expression on when Loki was unresponsive. "come here." Tony said, lying back down and creating a space for the god to lie next to him.

Loki curled up next to him and rested his head on Tony's chest.

The room was silent, save for the faint low whirr of the Arc reactor, whose dI'm light glowed in the dark room. The curtains were drawn but the sunlight still streamed through, making the dust particals in the air visable in few places. Tony sighed and stroked Loki's hair comfortingly, before glancing over at the clock which read: 10:56. 'Well, i think death by Pepper is worth another hour or so with him.' Tony thought and smiled to himself while glancing over Loki's naked form snuggling into him. He inwardly chuckled. 'Who'd have thought that someday I, Tony Stark, would be cuddling with the God of Mischief and Lies.'

It was not long 'till the steady beating of Tony's heart, his soft breathing on Loki's neck and the faint whir of the arc reactor was enough to pull Loki back into a calm, peaceful sleep.

When Tony noticed the god had fallen into a peaceful slumber, he smiled and gently got off the bed. As quietly as he could, he found his clothes and re-dressed before grabbing a piece of paper ad a pen off the side.

'Didnt want to wake you and also didnt want to get in any more trouble than I am. If Pepper spares me, i hope i can see you later this evening? I hope so. Love Tony Xxx ps) you tell or show anyone i put kisses and to quote yourself- i may with hold certain privilages ;) love you'

He smiled before placing the note on the side and carefully kissing Loki's forehead without waking him. After sneaking out the room and paying for the room at the front desk, he jogged out the hotel and got into a taxi, to drive straight back to the tower. When he got there half an hour later, he found Pepper and the rest of the AvenGers waiting in his living room. He tried to sneak past them but it failed as Pepper spotted him.

"So Tony, I finally found out where you were." She slammed a pile of magazines onto the table.

Tonys heart leapt into his mouth as he glanced over the pictures infront of him. Snapshots of himself and Loki exiting the gay bar where printed all over the magazines. One was a picture or Tony grobbaing Loki's ** as they walked down the street ad they other was of the two kissing in the dark street. The headlines were things along the lines of 'Tony Stark is out of the closet?' or 'Who is this new man in Starks life?' Tony let out a shaky breath when he looked closer and saw that unless you knew, like himself and Bruce, you couldnt tell it was Loki... Unless you looked closely.

"i did tell you i was with someone." he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Tony, these are everywhere."

"They are? The press are annoying sometI'mes arnt they." Tony said through gritted teeth, annoyed and alarmed at the fact that Loki almost got caught. He secretly prayed there were only those two. "Is that all they took?"

"No. There are loads of them, every magazine and newspaper has a different one." Pepper was furious.

"But none of them got his face." Bruce added helpfully, earning him some confused looks.

Tony smiled at Bruce then wandered in and nodded a hello to the others. "I dont get what the big deal is Pep," he said, holding his hands out to try and calm her. "They were bound to find out about us sooner or later!"

"here it comes..." Clint muttered under his breath, earning a discrete slap from Natasha.

"What, so this has been a regular thing?"

"Well not exactly, thats the first tI'me weve been out in public..."

"Tony." Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a deep sigh. "No." Pepper stood up with fierce determination. "No. This is your mess, you can deal with it." And she got up and stalked out of the room.

"Hey pepper wait a sec i-" he was cut off as the elevator doors closed, leaving him alone with the rest of the Avengers. Throughout their 'fight', Thor had stayed quiet, sitting in an armchair with his fists and jaw clentched but no-one noticed. 'I need to talk to Stark later about this...' He thought as he watched the man walk back into the room and sit in another arm chair.  
"So umm, are the rest of you here for the same reason as Pepper or something else?"

"Well, we all kinda knew you were gay. I mean, you kinda told us when you kicked us out at breakfast yesterday. But now the press know, there might be a bit of a... Situation. We just wanted to know if we could help." Steve offered

"right, right..." Tony trailed of, rubbing the back of his head. "i suppose a press conference?"

Natasha and Clint smiled whereas Thor had kept unnaturally quiet until now, so when he spoke, they all jumped slightly. "To say what?" he grumbled, coughing subtetly when he realised his tone.

Tony turned to him and frowned. "To say that I'm gay and that my boyfriend isnt ready for us to become public, despite the acts of last night when we were both drunk."

Thor smiled tightyly and nodded. "I see."

Tony raised an eyebrow, as did the others. "Is something the matter? I thought you said you were fine with this... Situation?" Tony asked, leaning forward slightly.

Thor looked up from his lap and straight at Tony. "No, i am fine with it. There is just a matter i wish to speak to the man of iron about, but I'm sure he would rather it in private."

Everyone looked back and forth between a confused Tony and Thor, not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, everybody out." Steve stood. "I know how nosy you guys are" He shot a look at clint and Natasha "but I don't think we can really help with this." He smiled slightly and Tony before turning to Thor. "When you're done, do you feel like doing some training? I could really do with it."

Thor just nodded but stayed where he was as Tony just looked around confused. He had a little idea of what this what about, but he kinda hoped not.

They all stated to file out after Steve except Bruce who seemed to be studying Tony. "You want me to stay?" He asked torn between wanting to leave and wanting to help his friend.  
Tony agreed and Thor said no sI'multaneously before Thor shot Tony a look. Tony shot Bruce a look. Bruce shot the door a look.

"Doctor Banner, I do not think that this concerns you. Also I think Anthony would prefer we had this discussion in private if he knew what it was about."

"I'm sure i can guess. No its fine, ill catch you later or something." Bruce nodded then shot Thor a look before exiting the floor. Tony and Thor sat in silence until Tony spoke. "So... Whats up Point break?"

"I will be blunt with you Anthony. Are you couriting my brother?"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "well, theres no point in denying it. The evidence is right there... So yes. I am 'courting' your brother Thor."

Thor let out a weary sigh and closes his eyes.  
"Why?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because I'm in love with him, why else would i date him?"

"Why are you in love with him?"

"Because..." he paused for a second. Why was he in love with Loki? Besides the obvious... "Hes... Like me. Weve both had our downs in life and i understand his pain. But its not just that, being with him is like... It makes me feel alive, happier than ive ever been, even when i was with Pepper i was never like this. When I'm not around, i feel sad. And when I think about people finding out about us it terrefies me because i know what Shield is bound to do because of the event of last year and i just couldnt take that pain..." he trailed off and put his hand up to his mouth, realising that hed said more than intended, especially infront of his boyfriends brother.

Thor gave him a small sad smile. "I just don't was you to get hurt Anthony, my brother is a bit... He has a reputation."

"For what? Lying? Well he is the god of lies..."

"No, for... Not staying very long. He'd take many bed mates, often at the same tI'me. Remember Tony, he is a prince; he dies what he wants. He will not hesitate to hurt you if he gets bored or if you get in his way. He often came to Earth or the other realms, he has many illegitI'mate children. He does not love you Anthony. For this I am sorry." Thor put a hand in Tony's shoulder in attempt at comfort. "How long has this been going on?"

"A-about a year..." Tony said, angry hurt and confused at the same tI'me. 'He said he loved me... We did all those things... How could he...?' he thought.

"A year?" Thor looked confused. Then he turned and left hurriedly, calling his apologies to Tony, saying he really needed to go do something.

And Tony was left alone once again.

Tony followed Thor with his eyes as he left but he stayed where he was for a second, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "**..." he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave himself a second to compose himself before he rubbed his eyes and stood. "JARVIS, I'm going to my lab. Not the shared one, my personal one. Grant acess to no-one and play some loud music. ACDC or Black Sabbath or something." beforre disapearing to that place and staying in there all day.

* * *

Long arms wrapped themselves around Tony from behind and cool lips attached themselves to Tony's neck. "Missed me?"

Tony froze at his touch and moved awayfrom him, pretending to retrieve something from another work bench. "Uhh yeah.. Whatever..." he avoided the gods eye contact.

Loki stepped back, his eyes a mixture of shock and hurt, "Anthony?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up but still not in the eye.

Loki looked utterly empty "Wh-"

"Dont you have somewhere else you'd rather be?... Someone else you'd rather-" Tony choked on the end of his sentence. '**, dont start crying now you idiot!' he told himself but failed and he had to place a had over his mouth to try and stop himself.

"What? Why would you say that?

"Anthony?" Loki pulled the man's head into his chest and held him there, stroking his hair and speaking in a soothing voice. "What's wrong Anthony ? What is it?"

"I-" Silent tears started to fall and Tony had to turn away from Loki to hide them. "Thor told me that... You sleep with loads of people at the same tI'me... Because your a prince and you do what you want... After all those things we did, what you and I said to each other... That was nothing? Just another lie to get me to sleep with you?!" Tony sort or shouted at the end, turning arounnd and using his arms to emphasise as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Loki pushes him away "oh and youre upset because of that? Why about you? What about what you spend most of your tI'me doing? You are known for it Tony, I mean you said it yourself, you're a playboy. As its all sympathy and tears when I do it, but when Tony Stark does it it's OKAY?! You have any idea how long I have lived? How long I have been alone? So yes, I have slept with a lot of people, probably more than my fair share, but don't you DARE say this was all another lie."

"I havnt slept with anyone since we first did..." Tony said quietly, rubbing his eyes and looking away. "k i just gota know all those things we did, did you love me or not?" ge paused when Loki just stared at him wide eyed for a moment before shouting, "ANSWER ME!" Tony was shaking.

"Anthony. We've been together almost a year? Does that not tell you something? That this isn't just a one-off?" Loki sighed "After everything, after all this tI'me, how could you think I didn't..." Tears were falling silently down Loki's face.

"Well your not exactly know for telling the truth all the tI'me... And this morning you were distant with me. You acted like something was wrong, Like there was something you wernt telling me!" Tony's heart ached. He longed to just go over and kiss Loki but he couldnt...

"Screw you Stark." And Loki stormed out of the lab, forgetting he could just teleport.

"Loki... Loki!" Tony cried, running after him. He caught his arm when he was storming through the living room. "Wait just a second... Please! If it wasnt that, then what was this morning about!"

"I was just tired." He snapped

"but-!" Tony seemed to be lost for words, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked Loki straight in the eyes. "I'm just confused. Your the god of lies, even if you say it wasnt a lie, how do i know if what Thor says isnt true! Beleive ne, i dont want to. With all my heart i dont because i know if its true then... I cant... I-"

"BECAUSE IT IS TRUE."Loki turned and screamed at him. "Because everything he said was true."

"What? I dont...-" Tony let go of Lokis arm and stared at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that when you are exactly the same. I haven't slept with anyone else in almost a year."

"Y-you havent?" Tony let go of Loki's hand but still held his eye contact. "I- I believe you..." He said slowly. "I'm sorry... You must think I'm pathetic after all i said." he turned away from Loki and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Anthony. Anthony come here." Loki held his hand out, and when Tony took it he pulled him towards him. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and tucked Tony's head under his chin. "Did you believe me when I told you I love you. Because I do, more than anything."

"I did. And i do to... I love you Loki..."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "It is strangely nice to know that you care... About me sleeping with other people."

"Of course i do you idiot! Same goes for me, its comforting to know that neither of us are cheating in this relationship." he paused before looking Loki straight in the eyes. "You know... I think this might be the longest ive ever been in a serious relationship with someone..."

"It is, I checked." Tony looked up at him in confusion. "You showed me 'google' remember?"

Tony laughed. "Oh yeah... Its sometI'mes scary at what you can find on there... Have you ever heard of 'Fanfiction'?"

"Do I want to even know?"

"Probably not but just to warm you, they have some crazy stuff on there. I wouldnt be suprised of i had stuff about me on there... I am a superhero after all, and they seem to like... Anyway, I'm rambling here. Just stay away, thats all." he winked.

"So, what was so I'mportant that you had to leave me this morning? Anything bad happen? Have to save the world again?"

Tony pulled a face. "Not exactly..." he wandered over to the magazines and newspapers that had veen left there from earlier and picked one up. "Bad news, weve been caught. Good news, Bruce tells me that your face isnt visable in any pictures taken. Oh, and i have to organise a press conference to talk about it. Fun!"

Loki flicked between them, an amused look on his far. "It appears I have underestimated your fans Anthony. Although I must say, nine if these do you justice, you're much more arrogant-looking in person." He quipped, shooting a grin at Tony.  
Loki loved this, how they could go from screaming at each other to crying in each others arms, to making jokes at each other's expense. It was all part of their relationship-dynamic. And it was utterly brilliant.

"Gee thanks babe, full of compliments." he had to laugh though, it was oddly true. "But yeah like i said, i have to do a press conference... Any idea on how far i should go into detail?"

"It depends what you want to hide." Loki idly flipped through the magazines as tony spoke.

"Well... I'm fine with saying it all but... I just dont want to think of what they would do to you if they found out. Or how theyd view me, i mean, you did try and take over this world about a year ago. They might even think your brainwashing me or something... Your not are you?" He said with a wink to show he was joking. "And also, only two people know about us so far and even though they are okay with it, I'm not sure on how the others will take it."

"What? Who knows?"

"oh um well i guess i forgot to mention it with all the exitement, but Bruce and Thor know. Suprise!" He did a mock jazz-hands sigh.

"Thor?" Loki groaned in annoyance. "Well I suppose that's why he told you about my... Past." Loki was still flicking through the magazine seeming only vaguely interested in it. "And Anthony, unless it escaped your attention, I am a god. I can survive whatever your mortals throw at me. I care little for what your 'press' say about me. But that doesn't mean I want mobs chasing you down the streets either, although I will be able to protect you from that with a little magic..." Loki turned a page "Oh and I see leather is back this year."

"Oh, I'm not worried about the press and my fans... I'm more... 'concerned' shall we say, about oh i dont know, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Fury, Pepper, Hill, Coulson and everyone else at SHIELD. One does not sI'mply walk into SHIELD HQ an announe their love for a god that they view as evil."

"Oh, my comment applies to them also. Oh look." Loki points to something on a page Tony can't see. "I wonder if they do these in men's sizes."

"Do you remember what happend little over a year ago? We took you down and you had a whole army of alien... Thingys..."

"And yet here I am today, alive and well. Not a scratch on me, is there?" Loki turned the page elegantly with a long finger

"hmm thats true... Well, i wouldnt say without a scratch per say." Tony smirked as he noticed a bite mark he had done last night on the gods upper-neck.

"No, I suppose not. But I kind of like this one." Loki smiled slightly to himself. He then dropped the magazine into the table an picked up another. "You mortals write about such petty things."

"Why are you reading when I'm? Never mindz" he said before sitting at the table. "Well i guess i I'm going to announce our relationship, id better tell them in person first..."

"Hmm?" Loki looked up at tony fro the magazine

"Were you even listening to me then?"

"No it's just I though I heard you say... Never mind."

Tony's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Thought i said what?"

"Nothing." Loki turned another page "I thought you said you were going to tell everyone... Face to face... Even the bird." He added with mind amusement

"I did." Tony smirked.

Loki smiled. "Even the bird?"

"Yes, even the bird. Good name by the way, i might use it."

Loki smiled again. "You're not ashamed of me? You're not afraid of their reaction?"

Tony smiled back at him. "Why would i be ashamed of someone as beautiful and sexy and you? Bruce and Point break already know, so they might calm the others down.

Loki put the magazine down and walked over to where Tony stood."I think you have to much faith in my brother"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "To be completely honest, i dont care what they think. If they dont like it, then they can get the hell out of my tower. Also id rather get this over and done with so we can stop hiding."

Loki kissed Tony's mouth softly.

"mmh again" Tony pulled Loki toward him and kissed him again, harder this tI'me and with more tongue.

Loki chuckled lightly but reciprocated

"So, you okay to do this now? Seeing as were both here and so's everyone else...?"

"What do you mean?"

"JARVIS, tell everyone here to come up to my floor because thrres something i want to tell them." He looked at Loki and smiled kindly. "And its very I'mportant."

"Already done sir."

"What now? Maybe you should tell them and then I'll come in later from behind and poke them."

Tony smirked but shook his head. "Just hide in the bedroom, ill talk to them first then ill announce it and you come out, hoes that sound?"

"Ever the romantic." Loki gave him one last lingering kiss before trailing away. "Don't take too long or I might accidentally cast a spell to turn your clothes invisible." Loki winked and walked towards the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click just as Clint and Steve walk in.

Tony smirked which turned into a grin and as he saw the two enter. "Hello, sit. I have some great news!" Tony said, motioning to the living room.

Pepper and Coulson walked in next and then Thor Natasha and Bruce.

"Good so everyones here, umm." Tony clapped his hands together and half turned toward the door where Loki was. "I would like to introduce you all to my wonderful boyfriend... We were planning on unvailing our relationship at the press conference, whenever that is, but we feel we should tell you guys first.  
But before he comes out here theres a few things i should warn you about..." Tony paused and took a deep breath when they all nodded. "Two of you already know of our relationship and they rest of you know him. Yeah, i can tell your all trying to rack your brains as for who it is but all will be revieled in one moment... Please, i know you may try, but please refrain from attacking him... Actually, can i take all your weapons?"

They all shared worried and confused looks and it oil Bruce to finally get them to give in.

"Seriously guys, it's not that bad. Just... Actually give him your weapons. And also be aware that its probably not a good idea to stress me out so..." Steve and Thor had no weapons, Clint handed a gun and a small device nobody was sure on. Natasha gave him three guns and two knives. When Bruce gave a look and kept his hand outstretched, she gave him a further gun, four more knives, her watch, boots and earrings. When they have here a confused look, she just shrugged.

"And I would give you Mjolnir, but I don't think you could lift it." Thor added before almost keeling over in laughter.

"Right okay, now thats done umm, i guess il introduce you to him" Tony walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "This is my boyfriend, Loki."

They exchanged a mixture of angry confused and shocked.

But when Tony opened the door it was enpty

Tony frowned when no-one made a move and he looked through the door. "Wait a sec- that bastard!" 'he mustve made a break for it' Tony thought as he turned around, his face turning bright red. "Well this is awkward."

The words "I warned you not to take so long." Breathed against Tony's neck as he looked around in panic.

"Hi." Came Loki's voice, load and clear from just behind Steve, making him jump. Loki wore that smug look on his face as he stood there so regally with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were bright with mischief as he looked around at the occupants of them room who were all adopting defensive stances. "Oh, did I make you all jump?" He asked in the most innocent voice he could manage.

Tony was having a hard tI'me to control his laughter as well as a hard-on which was threatening to show up from when Loki was breathing on his neck. "so umm yeah, this is my boyfriend Loki, i believe you all know him." hr said with a smirk

You don't have to keep introducing me Stark. They no who I am. I am one who needs no introduction, am I not?" The others stood in stunned silence except for Bruce and Thor who sat.  
Loki made his was through them and over to Tony who's almost-hard-on he was gracious enough to cure with a little magic and a strangely kind smile. "We'll this all went rather swI'mmingly." Loki spoke to no one in particular and sounding absolutely delighted. "You may all go now, Anthony and were in the middle if something. Run along now." He smiled again "Except for you Thor." He added in a darker voice, we may have words." He scowled.

Wait... What the **?! Why the HELL is Loki here?" Clint 'the bird' growled, closing his fists tightly as he glared at Loki.

Thor just sat in silence, vagely knowing what Loki meant but not wishing to speak of it.

"I see why you call him 'bird brain'" Loki spoke so softly only Tony could hear. "If you were not paying attention, Stark and I are in a relationship."

"Prove it." Natasha spoke clearly from beside Clint."  
Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked on response.

Tony also raised an eyebrow. "If you insist." and with that he grabed Loki's shirt and pulled him into a short but heated kiss.

Thor scowled at them but kept his mouth shut and turned away as the rest just looked on with wide eyes.

Loki grinned into the kiss, clearly enjoying being shown off to what must have been one of the harshest crowds in existence. Once they were finished and Tony turned towards the others, Loki continued to look at him with complete fondness. Natasha seemed to notice this, however subtle it was; she was an expert in reading people.

Clint on the other hand did not notice and was repulsed. "What the-?" Thor placed a hand on Clints sholder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Man of Hawk, calm yourself. It is no use getting worked up about this." He smiled thinly but Clint just sneered.

"Oh, so your okay with this? ALL of you are okay with this? loki is evil! Or have you all forgotten what happend last year?"

Tony rolled his eyes and put his arm around Loki proectivly. 'Of course HE would act like this.' "That was history, Loki's changed since then, and Thor can vouch for his punishment."

Loki looked offended. "I have not changed. I am Loki, God of mischief."

"Your out of your mind! Why would you even want him in the first place?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, half amused and half annoyed. "Why? Have you SEEN this guy?" Tony turned around to look Loki up an doen. "Why wouldnt I?" Tony smiled fondly and Loki.

Clint chuckled darkly. "He must be mind controling him, theres no-way Tony would ever-"

Loki swept across the room so fast nobody noticed until he had Clint up against the far wall by his throat. "You think I would stoop so low? I am a God. I do not need to control your puny little minds. If I controlled Anthony, how would I know if he truly loved me? You think I would be with someone who didn't want me? My entire life has been a lie, why would I want to pretend any longer?" He growled so low that only Clint could hear him. "You who has shared my mind, you of all people should know this." He let Clint go, dropping him roughly on the ground before turning to the others. "Any one else got a problem with us?" He asked, his tone not quite back to normal. He was pissed.

Tony stared wide eyed as the others just shook their heads. 'Great way to win them over babe' He thought, his eyes widened further when he saw Clint brandish something metal, sharp and shiny from his shoes. As he slowly stood, Tony realised his intentions and lunged forward, catching his arm and holding it behind his back before he could do anything. "You've gone too far." He said eerily. "I want you out of this tower or an appology for trying to attack Loki."

When Clint didnt answer, just glared at Loki and Tony too, Tony grabbed his shirt and dragged him over to the elevator. Throwing him inside he said through gritted teeth, "JARVIS, take to the first floor and lock him out."

It wouldn't have killed me. You should have let him."

I dont care. All of you out." He said glaring at the others. When no-one moved, he shouted, "OUT!" before disappearing into his bedroom and slamming the door angrily.

Everyone stared at the door, all shocked at Tony's sudden outburst.

Loki looked around at the slightly confused guests. "Does that include me?" He asked in general.

Thor winced then stood slowly. "I think someone may need to talk to the man of iron. I dont think I'm the best candidate for it so Ill be down on my own floor when you wanted to have this talk with me or whatever you wished."

the others nodded and slowly followed him.

"No, let them leave. We'll have it now, it won't take long."

So be it." Thor said and waited until everyone else had left.

"What was it you wished to speak of brother?"

You told Anthony of my previous lovers. You made him think I didn't not care for him. You made him hate me."

I did not tell him of them personally, i meerly warned him about your... Old habbits. I just did not want him to get hurt, as he has become a dear friend to me."

"So instead you hurt both of us? Thor, it was not for you to tell."

I... I realise that now... I am sorry to have hurt the both of you. Now i have seen how you two truly feel, i think that i can accept it."

"You think you can accept it?" Loki asked incredulously. "You think I need your blessing? I do what I want Thor." Loki wanted over to Tony's door before turning back to his adoptive brother "Leave."

As Thor turned and left, Loki opened the door to find Tony and Pepper hugging with Tony's face damp and red as if he had been crying. When he opened his eyes and saw Loki he let go of Pepper and turned away, rubbing his eyes. "H-how long were you there?"

"I just got here, Thor and I were... Anthony, are you okay?"

Yeah I'm-" He coughed to get rid of the squeekiness in his voice. "I'm okay..."

Pepper flinched as Loki took a step forward, but Tony didn't notice. Loki looked concerned.  
"Tony, I appreciate you were only trying to protect me, but it's not worth your alliance with those people."

Tony suddenly turned around and Loki's eyes widened as he saw the hurt in the engineers watery eyes. "Not worth my alliance? I can understand the bird but the others didnt do anything. He was going to kill you Loki!"

I am a God Tony, I can look after myself. But thank you, I appreciate the sentI'ment." He took Tony's hands in each of his.

I know that!" he cried before repeating in a whisper, "i know that..."

You may leave now." Loki spoke over his shoulder at Pepper

Tony smiled at her as she left then sat down on the end of his bed and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

So um... Did you ever order that... Bacon lube?"

Tony cracked a smile.

"I wish i had some now but yeah, i have ordered some so it may arrive soon..."

Loki smiled widely.  
He sat down next to Tony slowly. "If this is what you're like when you tell your friends, what do you suspect will happen when the world knows? You better not cry." Loki joked, casually wrapping an arm around Tony, hand resting on the opposite shoulder.  
Loki rested his head against the mortal's shoulder

Tony laughed and rested his head on Loki's. "I dont care what strangers think, I dont care. Its just that... I know those guys, theyre my friends... I just thought they might be a little more accebtable... I'm an idiot..."

"That you are my love." Loki laughed. "But you're also a genius. They don't deserve you." Loki smiled and breathed in then out again softly. "Neither do I."

"Huh." Tony laughed once then brought his face down to Loki's level. "Thanks..." He said before capturing the gods lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

Loki moaned and forced Tony down so he hovered over the mortal. Tony smiled and brought his knees up to brush against the gods member, making him smirk at the action. "sure your up to this?" Loki said, kissing Tony's neck.

Tony purred and shifted under him. "ohh gods Loki, yes but..." he opened his eyes and looked up at Loki. "This tI'me... I want you to, you know, top..."

"Finally giving into 'real' power I see. I never saw you as the submissive type Mr Stark."

"Dont care, i just..." Tony sighed. "I need you right now..."

"How soon?"

Did i stutter? Right now, straight away, get on with it. Dont care about the pain, i just... Need you in me..."

"I can do better than that." Loki grinned and both their clothes were gone and Tony feeling strangely wet. Like positioned himself over Tony, lined himself up and then thrust in. Long, hard and all the way in, electing quite a cry from both men.

"**...move...!" Tony cried, his voice straining with urgency. When Loki did move, Tony threw his head back, shouting loudly with each thrust. "If i knew... it was this good... Id have asked... To try this... Ages ago a-haah!" He cried and bit down on his lip as Loki hit his prostate.

Loki gave Tony a self-satisfied look and did it again, thrusting in and grinding against it before doing it again, and again, and

Extasy coarsed throughtout Tony's whole body as Loki continued to hit his sweet spot. 'If he keeps this up, i wont last out much longer...' Tony thought as he gripped the bedsheets beneath him for support.

This tI'me, for once, Loki wasn't up for teasing, for playing games. He wanted raw, hard sex. Yes, he was still pretty **.  
Loki continued to thrust hard into Tony, grabbing the man's hips tightly and pushing him in with such force.

"oh-ho, getting nnngh! Rough are we...? I like gaaah that!" Tony smirked for a split second before he felt wierd. A pain started to build numbly in his chest but he dismissed it for a pre-** feeling and bucked his hips up to help speed their movements.

Loki panted heavily, removing a hand from Tony's hip to pump at his **.

Tony cried out extremly loudly and moved his hands around Loki's back, digging in his fingernails and clawing at the smooth skin as he thrust and pumped him.

Loki's skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his pupils dilating and his groin taking over from his head. It felt good to let go, to give in.

Tony also was sweating, and groaning at the much needed friction between the two as Loki slammed into him. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki above him and opened his eyes wide as he came, splattering his essence all over his and Loki's chests. As he came, the pain in his chest swelled up and gave out a short but horificly sharp burst of pain which coarsed through his body. He cried out in pain but Loki mistook it for pleasure.

It only look two more thrusts before Loki came blissfully into Tony, collapsing beside him on the bed and kissing the back of his neck softly. Through his heightened breath Loki whispered "I love you Anthony." And kissed him again.

mmh Love you too..." Tony muttered before glancig worringly down at the Arc reactor. 'I hope its not...' he thought before he glanced away and turned his attention back to Loki. "One good thing to come out of today is that we dont have to hide around the tower now... I well, what i mean is errr... " Tony took a deep breath. "Would you like to stay here? With me? I totally get it if you have your own home and you dont want to leave it unatended or anything or if you like Asgard or the other places that you refuse to name for me but-"

No, actually j have this super secret evil lair that I'm really quite attached to-"

Tony interupted him with a laugh. "yeah... Because thats so not cliché." he ran. A finger lightly over Loki's chest. "seriously though..."

"We'll seeing as I practically live here anyway." Loki grinned and kissed Tony again. "Of course I will."

Awesome." Tony said before cuddling into Loki's bare chest and yawning. "Id suggest another round to celebrate but I'm kinda tired here babe..."

"Starting to feel your age?" Loki smiled and rested his hand on Tony's back and tucked Tony'a head under his chin, stroking his hair softly.

hmmm probably..." Tony muttered, shutting his eyes against Loki's hand movements. "Probably..."

Loki fell asleep

* * *

**A great last line there (Yup, that was mine, Genius. 'Loki. fell. asleep.' HELL YEAH!)**

**I'd also like to let you know that that song was by Taylor Swift, and it was not my decision, it was NCXD's so there.**

****-Doctor Maz and NCXD Over and most definately out for the evening. **OLAY! Tsssh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, sorry this took so long, it was all down to how rediculously long the last chapter was and how badly i beta'd it. The lovely NCXD Beta's this one, and she has done a far beta job that myself (see what i did there?)**

**We are all finished except for one chapter. This means ill be updating once/twice/ three times a day. You'e not gonna get them all at once because i hate that when other people do it so... yeah.**

**Enjoy- (We get quite smutty as these go on, just to warn you.)**

* * *

The next morning Tony awoke first. He smiled down at the god lying on top of his as in his sleep he had curled up and wrapped his arm over Tony's chest. He tried to sit up but as soon as he did, the pain shot through him again. He clutched at the Arc and checked to see if he had woken up his lover. When he saw no signs of stirring, Tony got up as quietly as he could and snuck into the en suite bathroom. He nearly gasped as he looked into the mirror but managed to hold it in so as to not wake the sleeping god. Around the edge his Arc reactor, three small brown vein-like lines were carved into his skin around the delicate area but were quite small so you wouldn't notice them unless you were looking specifically. His hand automatically reached up to it and he stroked it carefully, his eyes going wide as he ran his fingers over them. 'Why is this happening again.' he thought as he looked at his reflection.

"Stark?" Loki groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow his head was buried in. "Stark?"

"I'm here..." Tony said, ducking his head out the door and half waving at him with a smile.

"Mmm, I thought you might've gone to the lab." Loki rolled onto his side "Why aren't you in the lab? You're always in the lab when I wake up."

"Ohh I err" He casually picked up a shirt off the floor and casually slipped it on. "I wanted to stay with you for a change but Uhh, nature calls."

"Oh how charming you are I the morning." Loki dropped his head back down on the pillow, his voice now muffled again. "You know, I'm surprised you can even walk this morning."

Tony frowned. _'With the pain in my chest, I didn't even notice..._' "Perhaps I am just extremely strong?" he sat down and stroked Loki's hair playfully. "Or maybe you just didn't do me long... Or hard enough..." he bent down and purred into Loki's ear.

Loki turned his head to the side to look at Tony and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps..." his chest twitched."But later, I lied, I haven't actually recovered yet." he clutched his lower back even though the pain was elsewhere.

Loki grinned and muttered something about him being a lightweight

"What was that?" Tony growled, giving Loki an false unamused look.

"Nothing"

"Riiiight." Tony frowned then smirked as he bent down to start tickling the god playfully.

"Merp" Loki called loudly, surprising them both and instantly flipping on his back, thrashing about and trying to get Tony off.

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't cease and smirked further. "Merp? What sort of a noise is that?"

"STOP it. Get- OFF!

Tony laughed then stopped tickling him and bent down instead to lick the tip of the god's member enticingly. "Would you rather I touched you here babe?"

"I'd rather you let me get back to bed. Not all of us can function on an hours sleep, not even a god."

Tony sighed then stood. "Fine, ill be in the lab 'as usual' then. I was hoping to get some... Breakfast... Before going down but I guess ill just skip it today."

"Breakfast?" Loki rolled back onto the front and grinned at Tony. "What kind of breakfast?"

Tony cocked his head at Loki whilst fishing in a draw for a pair of clean boxers and jeans. "I think you KNOW what kind i was talking about."

"And what kind would that be?" Loki raised an eyebrow seductively. Tony loved that eyebrow.

"The kind that you could've given me." Tony said as he pulled on the clothes he had in his hand. He resisted the urge to pounce on Loki after the look he was giving him.

Loki hooked his legs around Tony and pulled him on top of him. "Well, I couldn't let you go without breakfast could I?"

"Well if you put it like that..." Tony ground their hips together and attached his mouth to Loki's aggressively, using his tongue to expose the gods enticing mouth.

"JARVIS tells me it's the most important meal if the day."

"It is sir."

Loki chuckled and kissed Tony again

"Got that right." Tony said and kissed his way down Loki's body, stopping at his member again but this time he awaited no further instruction and devoured him whole.

"Ah"

Tony hummed in a low tone which made his voice vibrate as he ran his tongue and lips over the delicate surface.

Loki let out a shaky breath of pleasure as Tony wrapped his mouth round his delighted member

Tony reached the tip and poked his tongue down the slit as well as reaching his hands behind Loki to fondle his ass cheeks.

"Toneeeeeey" Loki threw his head back and arched his back to the sensation.

"Say my name again." Tony moaned, quickening his pace on the gods dick.

"Toneey. Tony Tony Tony. Ah." He gasped; tilting has head back further, his raven locks spilling all over the bed

"Oh fuck yes!" Tony cried but his voice was muffled by the cock in his mouth.

"TONY! Ah, I'm gonna... I'm..." Loki panted "Tony, Tony."

Tony smirked as he felt Loki go tense right before he released in his mouth. Tony swallowed it all then licked around his lips and sat up. "Thanks for the marvellous breakfast honey." he winked.

"Mmmm. How about pancakes?" Loki was still a little out of breath

"Mmm, perhaps later. I gotta go check on something in the lab... Not sure how long I'm gonna be down there, sorry. You can get some for yourself though, feel free to use anything after all-" he stood and leant over Loki to plant a kiss on his forehead. "It's your home too now..."

_'Hmpf'_. "Well don't get be bored Anthony, you won't like me when I'm bored."  
Loki grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it round his slender waist. As he stalked to the bathroom it trailed along the floor as if it was leading Tony forward.

Tony paused a moment and was about to follow when his chest said otherwise. "See you later love." he said before rushing out the door and nearly slamming it.

Loki dropped the sheet and stepped into the shower. The shower was a good place for washing and for thinking. Two things he definitely needed to do.  
Loki was not unobservant, he knew something was up and he knew it was something Tony was trying to hide. But he didn't know what.

* * *

**I'll be putting another chapter up in just a moment, stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided, that cause i love you all, I will be posting a third chapter today **

**"Wahoo, go you! We love you so much."**

**"Eine schwartze kinder bergessen"**

**""J'adore."**

**"Marry me, whoo!"**

**Yes, I AM pretty awesome arent I?**

* * *

Tony reached his lab and sat down in the spinny chair. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before unbuttoning the shirt he slipped on. "JARVIS? Lock down the lab. Give no-one access until I say so, not even Loki, Pepper or Fury."

"Of course sir, even for level 6 clearance?"

"Yes... For now." He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and glanced down at the Arc. "JARVIS, I need you to run some scans on the Arc. It seems to be reacting badly to something. Pain shoots all over my body if that's any help?"

"Running scans sir." Tony sat, twiddling his thumbs impatiently as his eyes darted around the room as he waited.

"It appears that the Starkium has become unstable, its half life has decreased dramatically."

Tony's eyes widened as he stood suddenly. "The Starkium? So, what happens when it runs out? I die? Great, it's like the Palladium all over again. Is there a way to stop it?"

"We can try and recreate it, but it will only be a short term solution."

"How long do I have?" Tony said grimly, wincing as another painful surge coursed throughout him.

"If the radiation leakage continues to accelerate at this rate, you have two to three months sir."

"Shit." he muttered before sighing again. "I better get to work then."

For the next few hours, Tony worked alongside JARVIS but to no avail. The only thing they found out was that the pain was likely to come more when he had emotional surges and would get more painful closer to d-day. 'That explains why it happened during sex last night and this morning...' he thought.

"Perhaps you should contact director Fury sir. When you were suffering with the palladium poisoning he had a drug that dealt with the side effects. It might make perusing your relationship with Mr Loki less painful."

"Yeah but that was for the Palladium. I made the Starkium myself so I doubt he'd have a cure for its symptoms. As for Loki... As much as I hate to say it, it may be necessary to have less sex..." He pulled a face as the idea. "No I'm sure it'll be fine. We can handle this J."

"Of course sir."

Tony sighed and made his way to the door. "Okay, you can unlock the area now. Is Loki still upstairs?"

"He's in the kitchen sir, making pancakes."

Tony smiled. "There's something to look forward to..." he said before he slipped out the room and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, Loki had his back to him but Tony just stood at the door and watched with a sad smile.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" Loki quipped as he poured the last of the batter into a hot pan.

"How can I not stare at someone as beautiful as you?" Tony shrugged and sat at the table.

"I thought you were in the lab all day today? Am I that irresistible?" Loki raised a smug eyebrow and flipped over the last pancake.

"Yes." Tony replied simply. "Any of those going spare? Or are they all for you?"

Loki smiled and slipped the pancake onto a plate that was already piled high. He grabbed the maple syrup and a couple of forks, putting it all on the table in front of Tony. "I was going to bring them to you in the lab, but seeing as you're here..." He passed Tony a fork and sat down opposite him at the table.

"Thanks..." Tony said before grabbing the fork and staring to eat quickly. A little too quickly as a second later he was choking.

"Don't kill yourself love. I don't think I could lose you just yet."

Tony coughed it away then looked away sadly. "Yeah... Me neither..."

"Well yes, I dare say we move both grown rather attached to you."

"Mmm... What?" Tony looked up at Loki suddenly and gave him what he thought was a smirk. "Of course I'm attached to myself, i mean, have you SEEN this face? Why would we ever want it to... Go."

"Yes, if you do choke and die on your pancakes I will miss how humble you are."

"hmmm fair point, ill eat slower." he didn't, but this time he didn't choke despite how quick he was eating.

Loki rolled his eyes and forked a piece of pancake dripping with syrup.

"so umm, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"You expect me to have plans? Anthony I am the god of chaos."

Tony shrugged. "I was only asking... Fancy going out again?"

"Where?"

"Why don't we just go... Out? Like a scroll through the park or something?"

Loki raised his eyebrows. "I never took you as a stroll-in-the-park kinda guy."

Tony shrugged. "I'm willing to give it a try, why not."

"Good, because I'm exactly the stroll-in-the-park kind of man."

"Awesome, I need a shower first though. Care to join me?" _'I shouldn't really be thinking about things like that at the moment, i kinda hope he declines and says later..._' Tony though after he asked.

Anthony, you know I just had one." And after a moment Loki added in a concerned voice "Are you okay?"

"Who me?" he batted his hand in front of him. "Of course I'm fine, wh-what makes you ask that?"

"Stark?"

"No no no, I'm fine love. Honest." he said then disappeared quickly into the shower, leaning against the door and sighing.

Loki called after him. "Stark! I am the god of lies, I'll find out eventually." Before sighing and finishing of his breakfast.

* * *

**Not to fear, there is yet another chapter today. Happy new years.**

* * *

-Doctor Maz **& NinjaCookieXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please do marvel at my formatting skills at the end (Explanation: My life just walked up and left. (In quite a hurry I must add))**

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony got out the shower and dressed in his favourite shirt: the black Sabbath one along with a pair of jeans before re-joining Loki outside the bedroom. "You ready to go then?"

Loki smiled and offered Tony his arm in response.

_'good, he's forgotten..."_ Tony thought as he smiled back, took his arm and then they left. But of course, a Loki never forgets.

"The press will be interesting."

"Yep." Tony replied simply, pleased to see none in the immediate area as the two stepped out the tower. But of course, he knew they would be there at the park. Upon arriving at the park, he was right.

"Mr Stark!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Here we go." he muttered to Loki before sliding an arm around the gods waist and smiling thinly at the reporter.

"Mr Stark. Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Loki who had an utterly bored expression on his face.

Tony had to hold back a laugh at Loki's face but made a mental note to make this short. "This here is my wonderful boyfriend." he nudged Loki in the side to get him to smile for the cameras.

"Your-" the reporter look a mixture of shocked and absolutely delighted. "Mr Stark, I had no idea you were gay, or in a serious relationship. How and when did that all change."

"About a year ago, and he changed all that." Tony said, leaning on Loki's shoulder in another attempt to get him to smile.

Another reporter stepped forward but this tome seemed interested in Loki. "How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Stark, Mr...?"

Tony looked up at Loki and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'real or fake name?'

"Loki."

"I don't have a last name." ...anymore

The reporter frowned. "Loki? As in Thor's brother Loki who tried to take over the world a year ago?"

Tony sighed, knowing that if he said yes then there would be a hell of a lot more questions. That is, if he didn't comment on the 'brother' part. His chest started to ache.

"Thor is not my Brother, you must be mistaken."

Tony coughed awkwardly then grinned at the cameras. "Okay, that's all you're getting today. No more questions as were rather busy..."

Loki put a hand gently to his chest to stop him. "Would you not rather they knew the facts than being left to speculate among themselves?" He turned back to the reporter, "Continue."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever."

Another reporter stepped forward. "How did you get Mr. Stark to settle down, and out of his old ways?"

"Well I suppose I distracted him.. I keep him busy." Loki smirked at that one then raised an arm to the side, like a gesture to himself "And what's not to love?"

A few reporters laughed when Tony pulled a face but then grinned innocently when Loki looked at him.

"Will that be all?"

"WHO BOTTOMS?" One reporter shouted. A younger one.

"Okaaaaay, that's all. No more questions, I mean it." Tony said and pulled Loki away. Before completely disappearing Tony turned Loki to face him and pulled the taller man down to meet his lips a rather rough but loving kiss, which of course made the reporters cameras flash like crazy.

"HE DOES!" Loki called with a toothy grin and that mischievous glint in his eye before pulling Tony by the hand and out if sight.

"Thanks for that babe, I almost see the headlines now: Tony stark gay with new lover Loki, it would seem Mr. Stark has had enough of dominating women and prefers to have it done to himself, or so claims said lover." Tony blushed slightly but just shook his head. "hmmm, doesn't really matter anyway, I can imagine Peppers reaction will be quite comical though..."

"I hate to commandeer your limelight my love, but I think they'll be a little more interested in who I am. They'll probably think I'm mind controlling you."

"hmm probably... but still, if they use it in one of their reports, your going to pay for that little comment one way or another..." He smirked and winked.

"I look forward to it."

"Hmmm" Tony murmured before realising he'd 'hmm'd' too much.

"Are you sure you're alright Anthony?"

"What makes you say that?" he shrugged as if it were nothing.

Loki put a cool hand to Tony's forehead "you seem unwell."

Tony flinched under Loki's touch as his chest began to tighten suddenly. "No, I'm fine..." he looked away from Loki sheepishly.

"Anthony, I may be able to help."

"Its... it- gaahh" The pain suddenly flared in Tony's chest and sent electric shots all over his body, causing him to fall onto one knee while clutching at his chest and panting breathlessly. "I'm fine... really..."

Loki's eyes went wide as Tony collapsed before him.

"hhhhhrng... I'm..." Tony suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Loki dropped himself straight to his knees and rolled Tony Ito his back, trying to hear his shallow breathing. At that moment the press from before turned the corner and one of them screamed. Loki panicked and rest his hand on Tony's chest before making them disappear, ending up in the Avengers living room.

"JARVIS, Get the avengers in here right now. And make sure Bruce is here."

"Of course sir. I am monitoring his levels now."

"Where can I find a spare arc?"

"There is an old palladium model in the lab sir."

Loki held out his hand and a glass box appeared in his hand 'Proof that Tony Stark had a heart'. Loki smashed the box hand on the ground and quickly twisted out the old arc and threw it across the floor.  
Steve busted in the door, saw Loki and Tony without the arc. He ran over and knocked Loki out against the wall.

"Whats going on here...?" Thor asked coming in next, his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. "Friend Steve, remove thy self from my Brother..." he paused as he glanced over at Tony. "what the..."

Natasha came in next along with Pepper and Bruce.

"He just tried to kill Tony, he pulled out the arc reactor and-" Steve was panicking, trying to find where Loki had thrown it.

"Mr. Loki was replacing the arc reactor; it seems that while they were out Mr. Stark collapsed."

Steve looked at where Loki lay flopped against the wall unconscious. His mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get that Arc back in him!" Natasha said as she picked it up off the floor and stared at the gaping ole in Tony's chest. "Anyone know how to put this back in without harming him more? Looks complicated..."

Thor growled at Steve, thinking that if Tony's life wasn't currently hanging in the balance, he may have done something he would have regretted to the Super soldier.

Pepper marched across the room, her heels clicking sharply across the floor. She pulled the arc from Steve and went about reattaching it into her friend's chest.

As soon as it was fitted back in, Tony's eyes shot open and he breathed in deeply. Everyone visibly relaxed but then looked concerned. "w-what happened?" he asked groggily looking around before he noticed the unconscious Loki on the ground by Steve. "LOKI!" he scrambled up off the ground and over to where his lover lay. He sighed with relief when he felt him breathing normally but frowned when he saw a bruise on his face. "Who. Did. This...?" Tony growled as he turned to face the others before his chest gave off another sharp burst and he clutched at it while trying to calm himself down.

"Uh, well" Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously "he was standing over you and was taking the arc out, and I just thought that maybe.."

"You did what?" Tony asked, his voice less angry than he wanted. "Wait... Why was he taking the Arc out?" Tony glanced down at his chest and his eyes widened when he saw the Palladium Arc inserted there. '_Why does it still hurt if it's been changed then...?_' he thought as he gazed back at Loki and stroked his face gently where the bruise was.

"Jarvis said there was something wrong and I guess Loki switched it with an older model. I didn't know, I just thought..." Steve bowed his head a little and gave Tony an almost-half-smile of apology.

Tony stared in disbelief at Steve before turning his attention fully to Loki. He slapped his non bruised cheek carefully. "Hey, c'mon Loki wake up..." he said.

Loki stirred "Mmm Anthony. I just had a dream about you, you were standing on top of a-" Loki's eyes went wide as he was struck with realisation, the previous minutes coming back to him. "Anthony." Loki grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him into his chest. "Anthony." He breathed softly, panic, desperation and relief in his voice. "What happened?"

"Ahh, umm Loki? cant... breath here"

Loki loosened his grip but didn't let go. "What happened?" Loki was panting, out if breath. "You just collapsed. I thought-"

"Thought you'd lost me? Babe, I'm Tony Stark. You wont be able to get rid of me that easy" he smirked at his own cockiness but let it drop when Loki glared at him. "Wait, were you worried about me?"

"Stark, your heart stopped." Loki dead panned. He took Tony's hand and sighed, then kissed him quickly on his mouth. "So much for that walk in the park."

"It stopped? Shit..." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sorry if I scared you..."

"That's alright, you won't do it again."

"And uh, I'm sorry." Steve spoke from behind Tony, bringing their attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"That's alright, neither will you." Loki shot him a dangerous earning glance.

"Don't worry... you only assumed and miss-read the situation... easily done..." a wave of dizziness passed over Tony and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Loki dragged the unconscious body up to sit (slouch against the wall) beside him. Tony's body leant against Loki's side and Loki wrapped an arm around him to film him up.  
"Leave." He told the rest flatly. "But Doctor Banner, please come back later, I would have you check his health." Bruce nodded and left. "Thank you." Loki added when he was sure no one but Bruce could hear.

Loki would never admit it, especially after his meeting with the Hulk the year before, but Loki liked Bruce. He appreciated him, he was nice, kind. And there was something about him, something calm, one would feel at ease just from being around him, he seemed to radiate serenity. And Loki liked that.

When Bruce left the room, Loki turned his head to kiss Tony's temple softly.

* * *

**Don't be sad. It's not like they'd just have a good old fashioned romp one night, Loki would go off and have a family and Tony would... die alone. NOPE! (Sorry, i couldnt help it.)**

**They will romp till they die, okay? Maybe they'll die BECAUSE of it. ****_Death by excessive Romping._**** God I love that word.**

* * *

-Doctor Maz **&NinjaCookieXD **Over and out for the day.

(Until tomorrow my dearests.)

(And as always, send us a review to tell us if we're doing it right

Triple updates must warrant that

Also, we'd like to know how the whole 'roleplay' thing has worked out. Thank you)

(Winkyface)

* * *

x


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you miss me? Of course you did. Well we are back, and here's a nice new chapter for you. Not a great deal happens, but it** is important. **I'll be back with a new chapter in a couple of days, so don't miss me TOO much.**

**have fun!**

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony's eyes opened again. "...Loki?" he croaked out then coughed to get his voice more normal again.

Loki was dosing off when Tony woke him. "Mmm."

"... Why are we on the floor?"

"Cause I couldn't be bothered to get up." Loki droned sleepily.

"I see..." Tony murmured to himself. "Why are we here in the first pla- oh." he suddenly remembered. "...I need to go to my Lab." he said quietly before attempting to stand up.

Loki stopped him and kept him down. "You have to get up slowly love." Loki helped him up and let Tony lean on him. "Maybe you shouldn't go straight too the lab, let me get you some water first."

"No... Need to go... Now" He muttered quietly. Loki sighed and let him.

As soon as he reached the lab, he tore off his shirt and sat in the chair. "JARVIS... Run scans for the Starkium poisoning levels..."

"Levels are at fifty four percent sir, the recent events seem to have accelerated your condition. Two to three weeks until it reaches fatal levels sir."

"FATAL LEVELS?!" Loki was standing behind him and Tony fell out of his chair when he heard his voice.

"HOLY SHIT! Don't do that!" Tony cried, clutching at his chest but this time in a mime.

Loki marched over to the man on the floor and put a hand to his chest and gasped. "Anthony-"

"Don't." he jerked back from Loki with teary eyes. "It hurts to touch..."

"Anthony, tell me."

Tony looked into Loki's eyes for a second before turning away and sighing deeply. "It's the Starkium of the other reactor... It... To put it simply, it's in my system and shortening my life... And there's nothing I can do about it!" he bit his lips and shut his eyes tightly. "I only have a few weeks and the pain's only going to get worse from here..."

"Well, I can help with the pain but… I'm unfamiliar with this element. I can also stop the palladium from his arc from leaking into your blood. I'll have to take the arc out to do that though."

"How long will it be out for? Any longer than a couple of seconds and ill slip into cardiac arrest."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

Tony considered it a moment before he nodded and spread his arms to the side as if he were offering it to Loki. "Just... Be careful." he tensed up and waited for Loki to pull out the Arc.

Loki pulled it out slowly and carefully, ignoring the sound of pain Tony was trying to contain. After a few moments, Loki replaced it and watched the colours return to Tony's face.

Tony gasped for breath for a few seconds as he felt the around his chest. "It-its... Gone?" he stared up at Loki and smiled widely, standing up and going over to him before the pain exploded again and fell to the floor crying out.

"Well the palladium is, but sadly the Starkium still courses happily through your veins."

"Happily being the key word there..." Tony laughed weakly before getting to his feet and looked sadly at Loki. "Listen, I... I don't know if there's a way to stop this from happening... Which means I only have about two weeks left-" he was cut short as he had to fight back the tears that threatened to show.

"No." Loki spoke flatly "No, we will find a way." Loki stood "And I only meant that I'm sure the Starkium is very happy, being inside you." Loki smirked.

Tony chuckled darkly. "I'm sure it is." before sighing and placing his head on Loki's shoulder. "I love you Loki."

"Of course you do, and that's why you're not giving up on me just yet."

Tony laughed again and lifted his face to kiss Loki chastely on the lips before smiling sadly and taking the gods hand to lead him out the room. "I need shawarma. Let's go."

"You've never actually taken me for shawarma. I don't know what it is, but the name amuses me." Loki followed willingly. Before stopping at the doorway. "Can we invite Doctor Banner?"

"Well, I was planning on ordering it in then watching a movie or something just us... But why not? I can't do anything too strenuous anyway..." he pouted for a moment then realised what Loki had just said. "Wait... Did you say you wanted to invite Bruce to dinner with us?"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did... Since when did you start to like him?" Tony said, trying to conceal a mix of jealousy and confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

"Since he was a doctor and you were unwell."

"Hmm, I'm not so convinced here babe." he grinned smugly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him. Not in the way you like me of course, in an _'I'll tolerate you for now' _kinda way?"

"He intrigues me. And he may be of use to me, that is all."

"You're not planning on trying to take the world again and failing are you?"

"Not like that. And I never failed; I got exactly what I wanted.

"Aaaand that was...?" Tony faked ignorance.

"You."

Tony smiled. "Of course... So in what way will Brucey be of use to you then?"

"Keeping you alive until I can think of a way to fix you."

"You mean until '_we'_ find a way. And if magic didn't work then I doubt he'll be able to help." Tony sighed then sat down on a sofa and turned on a computer to find the Shawarma menu for Loki.

"Maybe not, but he might be able to stop you from doing anything more reckless than usual."

"HAH! Me? Reckless? Never. JARVIS could you open a comm line to Bruce?"

"Of course sir."

Tony lifted his feet onto the table and leant back in his chair.

"Tony, How you doing?"

"Hey buddy, I'm... Well its complicated... But uh, that's not the reason I'm talking to you. Me and Loki were about to order Shawarma and wondered if you fancied joining us?"

"Um okay, yeah. I'll be right up."

"Awesome." Tony said before scrolling trough the menu with a sad/bored look on his face.

"Just order me anything. I don't mind."

"okay..."

* * *

**Give us some reviews, we are hungry. ( we eat them for second breakfast. )**

* * *

-Doctor Maz and** NinjaCookieXD **Over and Out

_('til next time my dearests)_


	9. Chapter 9

Tony chose a couple of things then asked JARVIS to order them just as Bruce came through the elevator. "Hey." he waved and stood but regretted it as he was overcome

with a wave of dizziness and sat back down, rubbing his forehead groaning.

Loki put a hand on Tony's shoulder and nodded to Bruce in greeting. "Anthony just ordered."

Tony Just nodded and smiled at Bruce.

The silence became awkward pretty fast.

Tony considered faking an Arc attack (heart attack) but decided against it as he didn't want to make Loki worry more than he should. In the end he clicked his tongue and slapped his hands on his knees making them both jump. "Shall I turn on the TV?"

Loki didn't say anything and Bruce only offered a small awkward smile.

"Ill take that as a yes." he leant forward to grab the remote and switch it on. It ended on a football match. Tony shrugged then sat back and leant into Loki.

Loki put an arm silently around Tony and watched the screen.

Although the noise from the TV came through, the awkward silence stayed until JARVIS announced the food had arrived. Tony jumped up and collected it. He gave everyone their food and sat again and silence fell as they ate.

"I like this... Shawarma." Loki said, although he did nothing of the sort. He was simply trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, its good isn't it?" Tony said, not noticing the look on Loki's face. _'man this is awkward._' he thought as he looked at Loki and Bruce out the corners of his eyes and the room lapsed to silence again. "umm, I gotta go... To the toilet... Be right back." he shot a grin at the other two, ignoring Loki's death stare, before slipping out the room and leaving the other two alone.

"Thanks for coming." Loki said, trying to wipe his greasy fingers on one of Tony's towels, but only making it worse from the car oil.

"That's okay, it's nice to eat and do... Normal things with people."

Loki nodded.  
Tony came back into the room and sat down again before turning to Bruce. "So how's life going? Any new breakthroughs in your work? Actually... What is it you're working on?"

"Nothing really."

"I see." Tony glanced up at Loki and gave him a bored expression.

"So uh, Thanks for the food. It's been... Nice. It's better than just sitting in the lab I suppose. And Loki asked me to do a check-up on you in the morning, so I guess I'll see your there..." Bruce game a small wave before edging out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Tony sighed and put his head on Loki's shoulder. "Whew... Now was that awkward or was that awkward? Don't get me wrong, I like the guy but he can be a tough conversationalist at times..."

Loki did a kind of godly-snort-thing. "I don't think I helped that too much."

"nope. Now come here." Tony reached up and pulled Loki's head down into a kiss.

"We're going to fix you Anthony." Loki stroked the man's hair thoughtfully, looking steadily off into the distance.

"I know..." Tony mumbled in a totally unconvinced tone as he shut his eyes against Loki's hand movements in his hair.

* * *

**Second update coming up in just a second.**  
** It'll be up by now. So... read on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where shit gets real man.**

* * *

Two weeks later, they had still found no cure and Tony's condition had worsened terribly. He was now so weak, he couldn't even stand and barely able to talk. "Loki..." he croaked

"Anthony." Loki knelt beside the bed and took both of Tony's weakened hands in his. "Anthony."

Loki had remained at his bedside constantly, sometimes using clones so he could try and search for cures. He studied the Starkium with Bruce, they worked silently together with no avail.

Jarvis said they had days.

Tony coughed and smiled weakly at the god. "I'm sorry... For not believing you over Thor... A month ago... And I'm sorry... it took me forever... To say I love... You. Also I'm sorry for-"

"No. You're not. Don't be." Loki brought Tony's hands to his lips and looked him carefully in the eye. "There is a way I might be able to fix you. I'll be gone a few days."

"You didn't let... Me finish. I was... Going to say... Lastly, sorry for... Not getting a chance to use... That bacon lube..."

He smirked weakly at Loki then coughed and it faded. "Where a you... Going?"

"I'll only be gone a couple of days, but I don't want to leave you. Just in case..."

"Well... I got Bruce and... The others here... Where are you going?" Tony didn't want Loki to go, so tried to hide his disappointment. But what if he left this world while Loki was away?

"Thor will know how to contact me if anything happens. I am not willing to lose you Anthony. I had hoped not to go, but I have run out of other options. And of time."

"You didn't say where..."

"If I can go now, I will be able to return to you sooner." Loki stood up and bent down so that his mouth was almost touching Tony's ear. "Know that I love you Anthony. With all my heart. And I WILL return to you." He said with complete certainty. He pressed his lips to Tony's forehead, taking in the man's scent. And then he was gone.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, in an attempt to sleep, but instead drifted into a world of nightmares.

Bruce was waiting in the doorway during the entire conversation.

- (On Asgard) -

Heimdall raised an eyebrow at Loki when he appeared on the now fixed Bifrost. "Welcome back." he said slowly, wondering how the ex prince arrived without his say so but then shook that thought away. He was the god of mischief so it would not surprise the man if he had found a way to travel without him ways.

"I need to see the Allfather."

Heimdall nodded slowly. "I know, and before you explain don't forget I also know that too. I will not stop you."

"I do not underestimate your powers Heimdall." Loki had no time for deeper conversation and left as quickly as he arrived, turning his appearance into Thor's as he walked.

Odin's head snapped up from his throne as 'Thor' entered the room. "My boy! How are you faring? It has been a while since your last visit."

Loki inwardly cringed, his disguise selling away to be replaced by his usual self and his Asgardian attire. "Father."

Odin stood up, his face darkening as he marched over to where Loki stood, glad that the room was empty as of this moment. "Loki, what are you doing here? I banished you from here did I not? How come Heimdall did not stop you, even he would have seen you conjure your trickery."

"Father, I come here not of I'll intent. I come to ask for your help."

Odin's eye narrowed. "Whatever it is, I know it can't be good. Now leave this room before I call the guards."

"Father, this is a matter of great importance for me- for Midgard. It concerns the safety of the entire realm."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "The entire realm you say? Then tell me, what could be this important that would have gotten you so worked up?"

"Ant- one of the Avengers, a protector of the nine realms faces death, he has only days. I fear we cannot save him unless..." Loki kept his chin high and spoke evenly and clearly, no matter what his pride must go through he must do what he can for Anthony. "I need one of the golden apples."

Odin stared at Loki for a moment before he started to chuckle. "Loki, even if one of the Avengers is near death, I cannot hand out apples like a greeting. And why would you care if one of Thor's friends was to die? I would've thought you hated them?"

"Father, I have changed. Has Thor and Heimdall not told you of this?"

"They have mentioned things but you are of trickery and lies, so how do I know you have not tricked them. And you did not answer my question, what is this mortal to you?"  
His eye narrowed again.

"I have taken Anthony Stark as my lover. There is no trickery in this."

Odin's eye widened. He sensed the wavering tone in Loki's usually strong voice and thought for a moment about it. _'Well, he hasn't done anything since that Midgard fiasco last year and perhaps this mortal is to thank..._'  
"he means this much to you?"

"Father I love him."

"Thor is right, I am not who I used to be."

Odin sighed then turned his back on Loki and headed to his throne. "Is it what he wishes for? Immortality is no joke, not just an escape from death."

"Father please."

"Fine, but only on two conditions. You will be allowed back into Asgard, both of you and I will allow this Anthony Stark an apple if I can come with you so I can explain things to him, and that you never betray us again. Not Asgard, not Midguard, not your family." he smiled, a kind smile but it soon turned to a frown as he leaned forward slightly. "If you do, I will strip him of his powers but he will die from it."

"He is in no fit state to speak with you father. He is in terrible health."

Odin's eye twitched in annoyance. "I meant after you gave him the apple."

"Very well."

"We have an agreement then?"

Loki swallowed. "We have."

Odin smiled as conjured an apple into his palm. "I will give you some time but do not forget my forecoming visit." he said as he passed the golden fruit to Loki. "Well, go on then."

Loki bowed before resuming his guise as Thor and turning to leave for the Bifrost.  
Although he returned only moments later, two days had passed back here in Earth.

* * *

**Ohmy. Okay, so if you've some of my stories, you may know that I have killed Tony before. He's just good as a dead guy, what can i say?**

**So... will it be too late? dundundunduunnnnn.**

* * *

-Doctor Maz &** NinjaCookieXD** Over and Out.

x


	11. Chapter 11

**Right, so this here chapter is a good one. Things just start to go alright for our favourite masochistic couple.**

**Sorry for the delay, exams are abitch. And the sims, thats also a bitch too.**

**And another NSFW chapter in here. Just so you know. And also.. WE FINALLY GET TO THE BACON LUBE! Yeah.**

**And so, without further ado...**

* * *

Tony was even worse than when Loki had left, he had barely moved and was surrounded by very concerned Avengers, even Clint who had gotten over his indignance but still didn't like Loki. His eyes were shut and breath barely left his dry lips.

"Anthony." The avengers cleared a path to let Loki through. Loki's heart sank when he saw the man lying before him, looking so unlike himself. "Anthony, you've got to eat this."

Tony's eyes slowly drifted toward the apple in Loki's palm and his eyebrow slowly rose.

Loki tried to help him into a sitting position so he could eat it without choking. Tony was so weak that if he protested, Loki didn't feel it.  
"We don't have much time."

"What... Is... It?" he croaked slowly, wincing at the pain as he sat up.

"It's an apple love, just eat it."

"What's an... Apple... Going... To do... To this?" Tony said, a small hint of scepticism in his tone.

"It's a magic apple, it will keep you alive. Just... Humour me, please."

Thor's eyes widened as he saw the golden apple but he didn't say anything. Tony was too tired to argue and tried to lift his arm but it slumped back down halfway up. "Your gonna... Have to... Feed...me."

Loki still found a light chuckle from somewhere and propped Tony up against some cushions and pressed the apple to Tony's lips. Tony took a bite.

Tony's eyes widened suddenly and he sat up with more speed that you would have thought him able. He coughed and gagged at the taste before he got up and rushed into the bathroom with such speed, slamming the door then leaning over the toilet. When the unexpected sickness left he straightened up and gasped as he frantically lifted his shirt up. No lines. He grinned and rushed out again, ignoring the Avengers surprised looks and tackling Loki onto the bed in a hug.

"Wow. I don't know what you gave me but i feel great. And look!" he lifted his shirt again. "No high tech jigsaw!"

Loki let out a sigh of relief. "You know, if you finish this, you'll become immortal."

Tony frowned and let go of Loki. "...what did you say?"

"Only if you want. You can eat the whole thing, and you'll never have to leave me."

Tony stared wide eyed at Loki, utterly shocked at this new proposition.

Natasha noticed and ushered the others out. "Let's give them a minute."  
Tony waited until they were gone before he started to paste around the room, running a hand through his hair. "What you're saying, it's... It's like a proposal. Are you proposing to me? If I accept, do we get married? I mean, have you thought this through? Am I really someone you want to spread your life with? What if I accept and you get bored of me or-"

Loki let out a loud laugh, "oh how I've missed you Anthony." Tony glared at him. "I am not proposing Anthony. If you choose to leave me, you may. But not by death." Loki repositioned himself to sit cross-legged on the bed and facing Tony.

Tony's heart sank. 'Wait, what? Why am I upset that he's not proposing? I'm not even ready for something like that... Am I?' He thought but then stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Well... I guess it might be pretty cool to be immortal..."

He held his hand out, motioning for Tony to take it and sit with him. He did. "The Allfather will be here in a day, you have until then to make your mind up."

Tony nodded slowly and stared at the apple in his palm. "There's only one thing stopping me... I don't want to see my friends age and die. Sure, it would be freaking amazing to be immortal and try to spend forever having amazing, mind blowing sex with you. But i don't know if I could just... Leave it all behind..."

"Well then I ask you one question; if they were all to die now, would you kill yourself?"

Loki paused "It's quite the same. And besides, you wouldn't technically be immortal; you could still die in battle."

"That's heavy... But a good question. No I wouldn't, it wouldn't do anything and it would be pointless. There would be no guarantee I'd ever see them so what would be the point? But that's not what I'm saying here. I'm not talking about them eventually dying, I just mean watching them die slowly like we humans do while we both stay young... Sorry, this is just a life changing decision here, it's kinda hard..."

"It rather is, I've been waiting nearly three weeks." Loki smirked and lay back on the bed, relaxing. "I've missed you." He said softly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Good to have you back sir." Jarvis added. "You seem to be in excellent health. Your liver is now that of a non-drinker and your brain fiction is at optimum levels."

Tony laughed. "Well that's good." he cocked his head at Loki and placed his hand on Loki's inner thigh and stroked it gently. "I've missed you too... It feels like too long since we've done stuff properly." he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Loki moved Tony's hand from his thigh and pulled him down beside him. "Okay, so number one, your spy friends are listening at the door. Number two, we do actually need to talk about this. I know how you feel Anthony; I came into this relationship knowing you were mortal, knowing I would have to watch you grow old and die. And now, by some blessing, I have the chance to keep you."

Tony chuckled slightly then turned to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. "Can I just have a moment to think this through...?" he thought about it for a minute, weighing up the pros and cons until he came to an answer. He turned to face Loki and smiled. "So, I just have to eat this apple then?"

"All of it. There is no core." Loki smiled brightly at the man beside him, and then he whispered quietly in his ear. "They can hear us now, but later we'll pretend we're sleeping and then..." Loki trailed off and winked mischievously.

"Loki, it's been quite some time. Do you think I honestly care if they hear us? If they don't like it then they can leave, simple as that." Tony said, emphasising the last bit slightly louder before taking a cautious bit of the apple. That taste wasn't as bad as before, maybe it was because he was better now? In any case, he quickly polished it off before leaning over Loki and smirking. "Shall we then?"

"I'm going to make you scream." Loki moved onto his elbows and knees, hovering over Tony. " I am going to have you beg for mercy." Loki leant down to bite at the man's collar bone. "Twice."

Tony winced and yelped at Loki's sudden move, "can't wait babe." he said seductively.

Loki kissed his way slowly up to Tony's mouth, kissing him and moaning slightly into his lips.

"Mmmh, Loki..." Tony said, returning the kiss with a lot of pent up passion as he slid his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him closer.

Loki pushed his knee between Tony's legs and rubbed his manhood slowly, causing the man to writhe beneath him.

Tony's shirt was ripped open and Loki's mouth attached itself to the exposed sensitive skin beneath.

Surrounding Tony's nipple, Loki sucked, pinching it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, rolling it around and forcing involuntary noises to pass Tony's lips.

Tony cried out softly as he was enveloped by the hot moisture of Loki's mouth.  
And somehow, Tony felt stronger now, stronger than he'd ever been. The apple had done something to make him crave the strong, rough hard sex that would have broken him before. And something told Tony that Loki knew this, and that very thought did something of its own to Tony, made him feel things, sent shivers to places, places that he hoped Loki's mouth would roam to next.

The slamming of a door reached their ears and they both smirked. _'So, they left after all - good._' Tony though as Loki fingered the neglected nipple teasingly.

Tony threw his head back, exposing his neck to Loki and let out shaky moans of pleasure. He felt a strange tingle coarse through his whole being, nothing painful like the Starkium reaction, but more like his arousal in general had been heightened. He ached all over, spreading his arms to the side as if offering his whole body to Loki. He needed the other gods touch, no, more like he craved it.

Loki stops playing with Tony's other nipple and pulled of his trousers roughly before lowering his head to engulf Tony's throbbing member, making said persons eyes to widen as the other god slid his slender fingers round the back and dug harshly into the skin there.

"Oh gods yes!" Tony cried, not caring about the pain but, like with the touches, craving it.

If Loki could have smirked, he would. As it was, his mouth was otherwise occupied. Loki slid himself slowly down so his cool lips reached the base of Tony's cock and the rest was covered in the heat of Loki's mouth and throat.

When Loki hummed a moan, Tony felt the vibrations course through his entire being, making him hum back in return.

As Loki sucked and moved, one hand came to the sensitive inside of Tony's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles and massaging the skin. He allowed his other hand to slide over Tony's ass, an already slick finger sliding between his cheeks.

When Loki was done, he removed his mouth leaving Tony whimpering beneath him. Loki pressed his lips to Tony's ear and whispered sensually into it. "While you were Ill, that bacon lube arrived."

Tony smirked. "I'd forgotten about that" he reached into the draw and handed the bottle to Loki, winking. "Enjoy... And take those god-damned pants off so i can look at you properly!"

Loki kissed Tony again, long and hard and deep and Mmmmm.

A slick finger travelled town Tony's chest and coated Tony's entrance in the thick substance. This was until Loki's patience went and he magically prepared both men's asses and slicked their members. Tonight, they would make up for lost time.

"So... Who's taking who first?" Tony grinned lustily down at Loki.

Loki pulled himself up for another kiss and looked Tony lustily in the eye, an evil grin twisting across his face. Loki grabbed Tony's sides and leant down to kiss the man beneath him, biting his lip and distracting Tony. As soon as the man was off guard, Loki thrust in. Hard and fast and pain and screaming and a surge of sexual pleasure shot Tony's eyes open wide. A loud growl left Loki's lips and Tony screamed as Loki thrust in again.

"Ahhhh!" Tony cried, digging his fingers into Loki's shoulders as said god thrust in harshly again. His eyes rolled back into his head and he exposed his neck to Loki again. He cried out again when Loki bit hard into his neck whilst thrusting roughly again, causing blood to slip down Tony's torso.

With each heavy thrust, Loki's grin grew wider, wilder, and twisted. "Stark." He growled. Stark I'm..." Loki's words turned to incoherent growling as his thrusts increased in power, intensity, and speed. "STARK!" He yelled, spilling into Tony.

He pulled out before Tony was finished and rolled of and onto his back. "Your turn." He panted, eyes still full of lust

Tony growled in annoyance then smirked as he knelt over Loki and entered him with the same amount of force that Loki did before. He moved his hands to the others hips a gripped them roughly to grind them closer on each in-thrust.

"YES!" Loki screamed "yes, more!" He demanded in between grunts and growling.

"OH MAN! Hrnng! You feel so good babe!" Tony bit his lip, trying to hold in his forecoming release to make this last longer and harder.

Loki was having none of that, moving his hips to meet Tony's thrusts halfway, making them go further, and causing Tony as much pleasure as he could.

Loki's growls were turning feral as he craved the raw pleasure Tony provided, trying to get deeper and more and "Ah!"

Tony slammed into Loki, grinning widely as he heard the sexual cries of the god beneath him. He gave one final thrust, plunging his member deep within him and releasing his cum with a loud cry of pleasure.

Loki grabbed the man's hips and held him there as he continued his thrusting.

"Oh?" Tony asked, his voice slightly shaken from his orgasm but he coughed it away. "Someone's eager!" he picked up the pace again and started thrusting in as hard as he could.

With Tony's last thrust, Loki came brilliantly over both of their chests. "You would be if you were having sex with you."

"That's true." Tony said, leaning down to kiss Loki roughly whilst pulling out his own member.

"I still fail to see the advantages of this flavoured lubricant."

"Oh, I'll gladly show the advantages..." Tony grabbed the bottle and put some on his hands before starting to pump Loki, raising both his eyebrows at the same time before lowering them to give his face an evil/lusty look.

"How is this better than any other?"

Tony smirked. "Like this." he lowered his head and started to suck on Loki's member before lifting his head up and spitting. "Oh god! That is horrible... Let's take a shower to wash it off." with that, Tony stood and pulled Loki toward the ensuite.

Loki stopped him and pulled them Together to kiss Tony, wrapping his arms round the shorter man's waist. "You might want to brush your teeth first love, that's revolting."

Tony shrugged. "Get in and I will join you." he spanked Loki on the butt and watched him walk away.

Loki smirked as he got into the shower. Tony was safe, now all he had to deal with was Odin.

* * *

**Dundundun duunnn.**

**Okay, so the reason it took too long to update is IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. Nobody reminded me, and I only remembered because NCXD reminded me yesterday (right in the middle of the sims, gah.) and so you have no one to blame but yourselves. Now go away and think about what you've done.**

-DM&**NCXD** O&O

** -Just to clear things up, these are who writes the characters.**

Doctor Maz

-Loki  
-Bruce  
-Jarvis  
-Steve  
-Pepper ** (although i sometimes accidently steal Clint (I forget))**

**NinjacookieXD**

**-Tony**  
**-Thor**  
**-Clint**  
**-Natasha**  
**-Odin** (Although if its a conversation between 2 people, eg Tony and Thor, I'll take Thor so the conversation can be both ways etc.)

**Yup, so now thats cleared up (if you actually care anyway) You may go.**

-And i cant remember Fury and Coulson (Is there even a coulson?)  
SERIOUSLY, I can't believe youre still here.


	12. Chapter 12

**I like this chapter, it gave me great pleasure to write. I've always started some doodling for these, and the first doodle's for this chapter. I never finished it, and Loki only has one hand and Tony doesnt have any, but I drew in anyway. I'm gonna put it on my DA right now. I'm DoctorMaz on there too, so just search for that if you wanna see it. I promise, the other ones are better.**

**If anyone feels lke drawing some better ones, plese do. I love fanart.**

**And I promise it gets much funnier from here on. I don't know how we're gonna post our bloopers yet, after each chapter or all at the end, but they'll be there anyway.**

**Enjoy... please.**

* * *

Tony gave it a minute, popping a tic-tac in his mouth before he sneaked in. Loki had his back to him so he carefully slid in behind him and sneaked his arms around him and kissed his neck.

Loki closed his eyes and stretched his head back. He let the cool water run through his hair and over his pale body, washing away the cum and the sweat. Then he turned round and started to help Tony, rubbing the bubbles over his chest and down to his member. Loki washed the man's front then wrapped his arms around to his back, ending in an embrace.

Tony placed his hands on Loki's hips and pressed soft kisses down the other god's neck, stopping at his collar bone to suck on it.

Loki mmmm'd. "Don't forget, Odin will be here soon."

"Mmmh, soon but not right now."

Loki laughed and kissed him back.

Tony smirked into the kiss and ran his hands slowly through Loki's long, damp hair, fingering the ends playfully between his fingers.

"You might find that there are some changes with the apple. One I'm sure you experienced just now." He smirked "the other, you might notice a slight increase in appetite. Thor style."

"oh yeah I noticed that too..." he winked at Loki then laughed when said man rolled his eyes."No, I actually meant that in a non sexual way, I'm starving. Haven't had anything to eat for a while actually... Being ill and all."

Loki kissed him once more before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, waiting for Tony to rinse himself off and join him.

Tony washed himself properly then stepped out the shower and frowned before rolling his eyes. "Knew I should've put more towels in here, could you, give me that please?" he  
pointed to the towel which was now wrapped around his lover's waist.

Loki quirked an eyebrow and darted off out of the room with a smirk.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Think I won't catch you? Come 'ere!" Tony darted after Loki, both of them laughing as they bolted through the bedroom door and into the living room. Neither were aware of the seven pairs of eyes on them as Tony tackled Loki to the floor, holding his wrists out to the side and laughing as he leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"Erm, guys?"

The two on the floor froze.

"Well at least Tony's feeling better." Steve tried to avert his gaze from the naked men on the floor.

"We already know that, we HEARD them."

"Yeah, seriously you guys, how do you do that? I mean, we left you like two hours ago." Clint said incredulously, arms crossed and shaking his head at them.

"More." Bruce added

"Just because you don't get any."

"Shut up Clint."

"Well it's true. But aren't we forgetting that Tony just ran in here completely naked?"

"You might be fully aware of the fact, but I, however, am straight."

"That's why it's weird BECAUSE I'm straight."

"I don't believe you, and neither dies the other guy. No straight man spends that long styling their hair."

"Man has a point" Tony added from on the floor

Thor had stopped moving. He sat still with wide eyes as he looked at the scene before him. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew they were happy and probably going to spend many centuries together, he may have objected. But he didn't and just stayed quiet.

Tony stayed where he was, not daring to move because if he did, he would expose himself again, and he was still embarrassed from the first time only a few moments ago.

Loki had noticed his lover's embarrassment and smirked when he thought of getting them both to stand when he, himself had cover where his lover did not. He didn't move though. He would've if he could but Tony still gripped his wrists down firmly on the ground.

"Relax Tony, the whole world sees _me_ naked every time I hulk out."

"And the way I hear it." Natasha smirked "half the female population has seen you more than just naked. I used to be your 'assistant' once remember?"

Tony pulled a face. "yeaaaah, but. You guys know me and see me on a fairly regular basis so... You see my point? Also, how long have you been here?"

Everyone looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. Clint was the one who volunteered to answer. "The whole time. And before you ask, yes we heard everything unfortunately."

Tony blushed slightly at that, and he normally wasn't the blushing type. Sure, Pepper and Natasha and a couple of the others had probably heard him have sex before but that was with women and it has not been so rough or with him on the receiving end of such roughness.

"But all these guys have seen me naked too. And don't pretend we haven't all seen Steve in his star spangled boxers." Bruce laughed "but I'm going anyway, I've got work to do."

Everyone else (par Steve who found it indecent) just stared.

"Why are you all staring? It's not like you haven't seen a grown man naked before, like Bruce just said." his face remained slightly  
red.

"One girl told me you got her name tattooed on your inner thigh." Natasha whispered

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well I can tell you now, that's a lie. I probably said I did to her, whoever she is, but I did not." He paused. "And can you please stop staring? Its making me uncomfortable here as I'm sure Loki is too."

"Oh no, please. Continue." Loki gestured in the air, perfectly comfortable in his position on the floor.

Tony turned his head toward Loki on the floor. "Are you saying that you want them staring at our nakedness?"

"I think you mean your nakedness. I am wearing this towel."

Tony's eyes wandered downwards and narrowed as he saw the very object that had started this situation. "Oh yes. I forgot."

"How about I conjure you some clothes? But only if you get MY name tattooed to your inner thigh.

"Ahahaha... Yeah no, I don't like tattoos. If I did, I would babe." he kissed Loki gently on the lips and smiled as he looked into his lovers green eyes.

Loki returned the gaze and smiled, not a smirk and not a mischievous smile but a rare genuine smile. "But I like tattoos."

"Awww, damn that expression... fine, I'll think about it."

"Maybe not your thigh, maybe your... Neck. I like that bit." Loki ran his thumb over the particular spot. "Or that arse of yours. Natasha, where do you think? Seeing as right now you have a better view than I."

Natasha smirked at Tony's protest but made her way round to the other side of Tony to inspect is ass. "Hmmm maybe on the right side, as long as it's far enough over it shouldn't matter on the height."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But please, no touching. My name might not be on it but that doesn't stop it from being mine." Natasha snorted and Tony glared at the both.

"Oh and Thor? Daddy dearest will be here fairly soon so I'm counting on you for keeping him happy, it may distract him from any of my blunders." And with that Loki teleported them both back into Tony's bed.

* * *

-Doctor Maz and **NinjaCookieXD**, Over & Out.

* * *

I downloaded a spaceship for the sims, and I have an Tony and Loki on there, so i'm gonna go play now.

**"BUZZ! It's a ****_spaceship."_**

__Anyway, bubye


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's to all of you snowed in or staying away from the white flakes of doom. **

* * *

"Cheers for that babe." Tony said, rolling off Loki and lying on his back next to him. "Did you REALLY need Natasha's opinion?"

Loki chuckled "Not at all, I know exactly what your arse looks like. I didn't need to look." He wrapped his arms around Tony's naked body and kissed the other mans neck. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am. But you distracted me, and embarrassed me."

"And I thoroughly enjoyed it." Loki kissed him again, "get dressed, Rogers is making food."

"You see right through me. Okay." Tony stood from the bed and rummaged through some draws to find something to wear. After pulling on a pair of red and gold boxers, he frowned and twisted around on his heels. "When did you say your dad was coming?"

"Laufey is dead." Loki walked silently out of the room. A few moments later Tony heard him say "Rogers, make us food or I'll show you what your entrails taste like."

Tony sighed. "You could ask nicely, he would still make it." he turned, saw Loki had left and shook his head before shouting after him, "and you know who I meant. When's Odin supposedly getting here?"

Loki didn't reply, but Tony was sure he heard him.

-

Tony sighed and put on a black shirt, red tie and grey suit. _'Oh how I've missed these._' he thought, smirking to himself as for the past few weeks he'd been in pj's. He fixed his bed-hair in the mirror before exiting the room after Loki.

"Feeling better?" Loki smirked. He was wearing his usual tight leather trousers and a black shirt, buttoned only two-thirds the way up. He leaned against the counter as he watched Steve make omelettes.

Tony's eye narrowed slightly at the sight of Loki watching Steve intently but he let it go as his stomach gave off a loud growl. He groaned and started to rummage in a cupboard. He smiled when he found Thor's 'secret' stash of Pop tarts and began loudly stuffing them in his mouth.

"At least toast them first." Clint walked in and took one from Tony before taking a huge bite and putting the rest in the toaster.

Tony glared at Clint and finished off the box.

Steve finished off the omelettes and flipped them onto two plates. "Thank you dear." Loki pecked Steve on cheek and picked up the two plates and took them to the table.  
Steve gave Tony a look, which said ' 'tmurderme.'

Tony nodded at Steve and his eyes narrowed as he slowly put the empty box down. He sat down next to Loki and grabbed one plates, starting to eat as he eyed Loki suspiciously.

Thor also came in and sat down across the way from the two other 'gods' and ate as quickly as Tony, the two matching their eating patterns.

Clint and Natasha sat but only had drinks and toast.

Tony wolfed down his food with such speed, it raised a few eyebrows.  
"Did you know, I've noticed a lot of things have been heightened? Hunger, strength, energy, sexual pleasure." he smirked at Loki.

"This is magnificent my dear." Loki called to the kitchen.

Tony put his cutlery down, a little harder than planned. "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Amusing myself." Loki smirked, then leant in to whisper darkly in Tony's ear, "Watch the way he blushes." He sat up and took another bite. "Could you bring in the salt please darling?"

Tony winced at the name but forced himself to watch the super soldier turn red as he entered the room with the salt. He had to admit, it was pretty fun to wind up Steve, knowing from personal experience, but he didn't like how the petty remarks from Loki made him feel inside. Even though he knew he was joking.

"Mmmh, I love you in a suit." Loki smiled and took another bite. "I should probably change; the Allfather will be here soon."

"Thanks. You should keep on those pants though, I love looking at your ass in them." Tony paused then leant back on his chair. "Actually, probably not if the all-daddy is coming. Then I won't be able to keep off you." he flashed a wide cat-like grin at Loki.

"Actually, I was going to, but you won't see it under my coat. For all royal engagements I must wear my battle armour."

Tony groaned. "Not the armour! You know how hard that gets me, reindeer games."

"I won't wear the helm; I don't want Odin to think I'm making an _effort_. And I can't say your armour has the same effect on me." Loki stood and picked up his plate. "I much prefer you in that suit." Once in the kitchen, Loki yelled back, "And by the way, you've grown two inches."

Tony opened and shut his mouth as if he was to protest but he laughed instead. "I'm catching up on you."

Across the table, Thor also laughed. "What's the joke point break?"

Thor smiled and shook his head. "No it just, at first I must admit I had my doubts. But now I believe you two are perfect for each other."

Tony smiled. "Thank you. I guess that means I have your blessing or whatever you wanna call it."

Thor smiled and nodded before all heads turned to the balcony as a loud thunderous noise was heard from the balcony, and in walked the All-father himself.

"Father!" Thor boomed loudly as the others stood up, including Tony who had just started to feel a little nervous.

Odin nodded and smiled. "Hello Thor. As much as I would like to catch up with you my son, I'm sure you know I'm not here for you today." he looked at the others and narrowed his eye as if trying to figure out who was who when Loki walked in.

"Odin." Loki bowed slightly, walking over to stand beside Tony. He raised his chin in the air and spoke strongly and evenly. "Allfather, this is Anthony Stark."

Tony breathed in deeply and put on a big smile before extending his hand out. "Tony Stark, nice to finally meet you Sir."

Thor's eyes widened. "Friend Tony! Show more respect. You must bow in the presence of the Allfather!"

Tony looked momentarily scared but he soon relaxed as Odin chuckled.

"That's okay Thor, there is no need for such formalities. We are on Midguard, not Asgard are we not?" he reached forward and shook Tony's outstretched hand and smiled. "I'm sure you know why I visit. Could we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked Tony and smiled at the others who looked every bit as uncomfortable as Tony.

Tony smiled and looked to Loki. "Uhh, sure. This way." he pointed toward an office that was next to his and Loki's bedroom and led the Allfather through.

"Allfather, Anthony needs not know the terms of our arrangement. I would prefer if he wait outside." Loki spoke with all the grace and authority of the prince he once was.

"NO Loki!" Odin boomed, raising a hand at the same time and causing everybody to flinch. "I will decide what parts of or agreement he shall or shall not hear. Do not forget, _Son_."

Loki raised his eyebrows as if to say 'say whaaa?'

Tony however just looked behind him and shrugged as Odin followed him into the other room.

"Has my son told you of the implications of eating the apple? The effects, responsibilities, and the terms?"

"Err no actually. He's only said what's obvious, what things I should be feeling and... Obviously, I'm immortal now. Oh, he also did mention this visit, gotta give the guy credit for that." Tony nearly laughed at himself but didn't.

"His bargain with me, the terms of our agreement was that I would give you the apple but as soon as Loki misbehaved, as soon as he returned to his old ways, as soon as I perceive him to be a danger to any of the nine realms, as soon as he did something endangering the lives of others you will die, his magic will be taken and he will be imprisoned." Odin left a moment for that to sink in. "Loki has risked his life, and more importantly to him, his magic to keep you alive. You clearly mean a lot to him." Odin moved to stand behind the desk, resting his hands on the back of the chair. "Why?"

Tony's eyes had widened when the old man was going on about the 'as soon as' bit but when he asked why, they softened  
and he smirked.

"Well, uhh. I can think of one reason, you probably won't approve of it. He probably couldn't bear to lose me, I mean, would you want this face to go? But uhh, being serious - there's also the fact that, we love each other... Um, he means a lot to me... and if I were in his position, I would've done the same. I usually have cards for expressing my things... Um, I'm saying um a lot aren't I? But, I don't think that's a fair deal. My life in return for an obedient Loki?"

"What do you mean?" Odin straightened up "it is expected of Loki, as a prince of Asgard, to do as his king commands."

"Well, firstly from what I've heard, he's not technically 'of Asgard' as you say, but I don't care about that for the record, I'll love him whatever. Secondly; you didn't command anything. He just agreed to that deal because my life was in danger and he would've done anything if it meant I lived. If I was alive and well, he might not have agreed to such terms, well actually I can't say for sure whether he would or not but that's not the point here!" Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know in your eyes, he's probably done some stupid things, but putting him on a leash isn't going to help with anything! If anything it might make him even worse than before... And I don't think anyone wants that... Least of all me..."

Odin straightened up visibly. "As a prince of Asgard it is Loki's duty. He knows what he agreed and he knows the repercussions should he not fulfil his side of the agreement. I can see what my son sees in you Anthony Stark, but I don't pretend to understand it, nor do I predict his devotion will last long. Whether he loves you or not, well it remains to be seen if Loki is even capable of such an emotion, everything he claims to love he destroys."

Tony felt something in him snap and he shouted at Odin. "SHUT UP!" Odin's face looked stunned as Tony wandered closer to him. "You don't have the right to talk about love and Loki in the same sentence!" he all but hissed. "You who didn't tell him what he truly was, letting him believe he could become king of Asgard. He was devoted, to his whole life! He studied, trained as best he could and all he wanted was your approval! But you just blindsided him and gave all that attention to Thor, and look where it got them both. As for the destroying part, there is nothing that man could do that could destroy my love for him. I know what he did last year on earth, he and Thor told me what happened to lead up to that a couple years back but I don't care! I know his reasons, he told me himself and I for one believe him. And you know why? Because I believe he is capable of such things as love and affection because I'm not the one who destroyed it all for him in the first place!"

Odin smiled "Finally." Odin sighed "you must know that Loki is an extremely passionate person. Whatever he feels, he feels ten times more than anyone else; anger, love, betrayal. Be careful with him Antony Stark. Loki can be very loyal and, as I can tell you love him, you will be too. Just know that anything you say, any harsh remark, even something small, will be taken to heart even if he does not show it. But don't try to sugar-coat things either. As I did." He added in an undertone. "Just... Don't hurt him." Odin smiled a small weary smile before nodding Tony goodbye and making his way to the door. Ah, so this was a test.

"Wait!" Tony said causing Odin to turn around before he left the room. "Thank you, for giving me all this time to spend with him."

"I believe it is an allegiance that will benefit the nine realms. I always hoped that Loki could bring us peace, do good in the only way Thor could not. Thor is a warrior; Loki is a fighter of a different kind. They are so different which is why they were always so close.  
Thor is not stupid, but he does not have the brains Loki does, and with Loki somewhat reformed, I know the nine are safe." Odin smiled "Unlike Thor, when Loki mates he mates for life and you have just extended yours." Odin laughed "Good luck."

Tony also laughed then swallowed nervously. "Umm there is one more thing I'd like to ask but uhh, I think at least someone is listening to us right now so I'm going to have to whisper it if that's alright?"

"There is no need; I have the power to seal our conversation from prying ears. What is it you wished to ask?"

"Oh I see, okay then." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hypothetically speaking here, if I were to propose to Loki someday, would I have your blessing for it?"

Odin smiled again and nodded "You would." And then he walked out the door.

Tony stood there for a moment in a daze before he realised what he just asked and he face-palmed himself. _'Why did I ask him that right after I yelled at him?! At least he said it was alright but still... Marriage? Where'd that come from?_' Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully and contemplated the situation. _'Am I even ready for that sort of commitment? I mean, I have centuries before I even have to think about it..._'

"Thor, your mother wishes you would visit more, it has been too long." Odin patted Thor on the shoulder. "And Loki, Goodbye." He made his way over to the balcony and disappeared as fast as he came.

Tony came out the room a little shocked at what he had asked still but slowly coming to grips with it. He walked over to Loki and snaked a hand around his slender waist, pulling him into a half-hug. "Thank you." he smiled at Loki as he caught his gaze.

Loki leant into him slightly, unnoticed by the others "What for?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Tony whispered in his ear, biting it playfully after he did.

"You didn't need to know that."

"Of course I did. What you did for me, putting your life, magic and reputation on the line for me like that... I'm glad I know so that I can find some way to repay you" he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear. " And I'm sure it will be very pleasurable."

"Oh, I'm sure you would anyway."

"Yeah, that's true I suppose. I'd say, I could make it dirtier but, how much dirtier can it get?"

"Whatever you're thinking, if it involves a large puddle of mud, I am out."

Tony laughed. "Oh yee of little faith. Perhaps I should re-phrase, I meant kinky-er."

"Let's not pretend you're not picturing us rolling around in a giant puddle right now."

"Well, I wasn't before, but now I am."

Loki smiled in amusement. "Of course you are."

"How about it then? Minus the muddy puddle of course."

"Well, before your arc rudely interrupted us, I believe we were taking a nice stroll."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's not you thinking of us doing it in a muddy puddle?"

"I have never met anyone with a mind like yours."

"Thank you." he flashed a cocky grin at Loki. "Back at you dear."

"We'll go to Central Park; you can buy me an ice-cream."

"Sure, or we could do it in a puddle." he winked at Loki.

"I want ice-cream. Buy me some ice-cream. From the van with the music." Loki's clothes carefully rearranged themselves into what he was wearing earlier "you're going like that."

Tony pulled a face then walked into their room to change out of his suit and into something more suitable for walking in a park. "Loki, they all play music." he sighed as he stripped off the over jacket and tie and replaced the trousers with a pair of dark jeans before entering the room again. "But okay. Let's just ignore the press this time. Ill wave them off with promise of a press conference or something."

"Hmmm, shame. I really did like you in that suit." Loki leant on the doorframe watching Tony change.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, well, that was expensive and if I'm going to a park then I'd rather wear something I don't mind getting dirty - no pun intended." he winked then strolled over to Loki and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Shall we?"

Loki wrapped an arm around the shorter man's neck and allowed a hand to snake around his waist "Lets."

As they walked out the room, the forgotten Avengers watched them then shrugged and carried on eating.

* * *

**Incase it wasn't cleared up about Odin last time, NCXD did him last time and I (DM) did him this time. He was excellent actually, all those centuries of practise. Also, that eyepatch? HUGE turn on.**

**And yes, I have a Marvel world on the sims. My spaceship didnt work though. Tony and Loki have 2 daughters. Hela is one, he best friend is Azazel, also, she's in a relationship with Remy LeBeau(Gambit). And Tony owns 3 Stark Industries. And Loki quit his job as Emperor of Evil cause he got bored. I considered getting Loki a unicrn called Sleipnir, but I haven't got round to that yet. Oh, and they have a Huskey called Fenrir. And Hela is a cop who writes bad reports on Howard Stark. And Tony got fired as CEO because he never went into work.**

**Also, I forgot to say happy birthday Hiddles the other day, so I'll do it now... "Happy birthday Hiddles" And also... sexiest man alive? I'm so proud of you... but then not surprised. You are.**

**I was watching 'return to cranford' yesterday and then BAHM! Hiddles walks out of a carriage. And then a Dog walks into a church, pees, and then walks away. And then Hiddles is running round a graveyard shouting 'bad dog'. And then he has to leave home cause he wants to marry someone his father doesnt approve off, so he leaves his fortune so he can marry her. But then he is poor so her family doesnt want him. So then they have to send letters in private. And then a train runs over a cow, and he saves her, but then gets blown up (On a fucking awesome white horse) And then we're like 'NO!, MY POOR WILLY' (Cause his name's William.) And he survives. But there's a scene where he's asleep and it was the most beautiful thing. -BY THE NINE!**

**Anyway...**

**Anyho...**

* * *

**-DoctorMaz and **NinjaCookieXD** Over and out.**

* * *

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**I meant to upload this a couple of days ago but y email was having trouble downloading a chapter. We have got it done now though because NCXD is no, I was not high when writing the last AN. I appreciate it was long, but all i said was true. Even about Odin and eye patches. Yup.**

* * *

"So what flavour do you want?" Tony asked Loki as the stood by the side of an ice cream van in the park. On the way out, he had grabbed a Fedora and a pair of Ray Bans so he wouldn't be noticed as easily.

"Something chocolately."

"That's vague, there's quite a few chocolately ones."

"Well I'm trying to make my way through them all." Loki looked at the list for a moment as then stuck his finger on the board "This one."

Tony turned to the ice-cream man, and gasped when he realised it was not a man, but a rather unfortunate looking old lady. He was now extremely glad of the shades that hid his startled reaction. "Umm, one magnum with nuts and a mint cornetto please." he said with a fake British accent, to add to his disguise.

"Mmmm, mint." Loki smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist "maybe I should have worn some shades too. The press know who I am."

"Why don't you just magic some up? You'd look sexy in them." Tony kissed Loki's neck and hummed happily into it.

"I do whatever I wear." Loki smirked and pulled a pair of black wayfarers out of his pocket that hasn't been there before.

"Mmmh, that's true..." Tony smirked as he paid the 'woman' for the ice cream and she smiled at them before muttering something about younguns being in love or something. "Very sexy." Tony wiped his ice cream on the tip of Loki's nose and licked it off, smirking.

Loki rubbed at his nose with his sleeve. "I aim to please."

Tony laughed. "And you're doing a great job." he grinned. "You wanna sit or stroll with these?"

"Ehehehe, it's funny when you say stroll, it sounds funny when it comes out your mouth." Loki slipped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him along.

"Stroll? It's a funny word. Stroll. Oh, I've said it too many times now, stroll, stroll, its gone weird. I should stop saying stroll now shouldn't I?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki who shook his head and carried in walking.

"Ill take that as a yes." Tony said, holding his finger up to show he was making a point then ran to catch up with Loki and entwined their fingers. "So where do we stand on the  
puddle?" he asked jokingly.

"Fill it full of pudding and I'm in." Loki smirked. "There is a thing similar to chocolate pudding that Thor and I used to eat on Asgard. Except it was not chocolate, it was made of the marrow of the jundr, a flightless bird found in the gardens. It has tough tasteless meat, but the marrow is sweet." He smiled "I always used to persuade Thor to give me his."

Tony looked at Loki uncertainly and paused a second when he stopped talking. He shook his head and widened his eyes momentarily whilst hmming. "Right... I'm not sure you got my meaning there... You did know I was referring to the 'you and me doing it in a muddy puddle' idea right? Tell me, how did we get from that to eating Asgardian birds?"

"Puddles of pudding?" Loki said innocently.

"Puddles of pudding? Sounds like a tongue twister." Tony laughed once which kind of sounded like a snort.

"My silver tongue can never be twisted."

"I bet I can make it twist." Tony replied, raising a cocky eyebrow and flashing a smug grin at Loki.

"Is that a challenge?"

Tony smirked in anticipation. "Might be."

"Puddles of pudding puddles of pudding puddlesofpudding puddlesofpudding puddlesofpuddingpuddlesofpud ding." Loki sped up as he went, a smile growing on his face until he stopped when he ran out of breath. "HA!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like that you dummy." he looked around and smirked when he saw no-one around. "I said I bet_ I_ can make it twist." With that said, he pulled Loki down to meet his lips and stuck his tongue in the others mouth, forcing it around and subsequently making Loki's tongue twist, making them both moan. When they broke apart Tony smirked. "HA!"

Loki pulled his head up again, resuming the kiss. "Just because you can't do it."

Tony broke the kiss for a mere second to mumble, "Bet I could." before re-attaching his mouth to Loki's.

Loki pulled away. "Fine, say it five times fast."

Tony smirked. "Fine. Puddles of pudding, puddles of pudding, puddles of pudding, pluddles of... Fuck." he shrugged and shot an annoyed glance at Loki "you win."

Loki kissed him quickly on the mouth. "I always do." He went back to his ice-cream, one arm flopping lazily over Tony's shoulders.

"Anthony, what do you remember of your childhood?" Loki asked carefully when the other man's arm captured his waist.

"Well. There are not a lot of fond memories there, well, I have lots of my mother but..." he trailed off and looked sadly away from Loki. He sighed deeply before he continued. "When it comes to Howard, there's not a lot. No surprises there though..." he trailed off again.

"No, I mean the fond memories. There must be some in there, even I had a few good times."

Tony stayed quiet for a moment before he turned his attention back to Loki as in he were in a trance. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Good times, fond memories. Tell me some. Everyone knows about the bad parts of your childhood, but what were the good?"

Tony paused for a second. "Well, like I said, there's lots of when my mother was alive. When I was really young, she used to take me to museums and expos. I actually enjoyed the yearly Stark expos, still do."

"What did you use to do there?"

"Look around. I always used to make comments on how I could of improved the things we looked at, it always made her laugh, pat my head and say 'one day Anthony, you'll be a world famous inventor.' I used to get embarrassed like kids do and run off while she laughed again. She had the most amazing laugh..." Tony trailed off again and smiled.

"I wish I knew you as a child. I can just imagine you now."

"And I you." Tony smiled at Loki and bowed slightly.

"Yes, I was a very charming child." He took a lick of Tony's ice cream and grinned widely. "Yours always tastes better."

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You sure you were referencing to my ice cream there?"

"Must have been so nice to know a Tony Stark without such a dirty mind."

Tony chuckled. "So tell me about your childhood, if you can remember that far back old man?"

"I was a prince, Thor and I went on many adventures. We would come home, and often we would feast. As we grew, Thor spent more of his time in battle, and I spent more time with my studies and... Uh... Being otherwise occupied." Loki gave a small smile. "And then, as my ideas became larger and my relationship with Odin grew difficult, even more so. And then I had Sleipnir. Odin disapproved. Later he arranged my marriage to Sigyn and we had Hela and Fenrir and-" Loki sighed. "And then I found out about my heritage and then I came here. But all this you know."

"Whoa! Wait up..." Tony stopped and stepped in front of Loki, holding his hands up. "You never told me you were married and that you have children. Well, id read about the kids but I didn't realise that was true!"

"It does not matter. They are safe, but I doubt I will ever see them again." A breath of air escaped Loki's nose slowly, "Sleipnir I can see, and Hela I can speak through by magic means, but I have not seen Fenrir in many years."

"Wait... You said after you were married, you had two kids and then you came here... Does that mean you're still married?!"

"I am not. It was not a marriage made to last." Tony squeezed his arm tighter round Loki. "But I do not wish to go into that now; today is such a nice day. And this ice cream is delicious."

"Mmmh." Tony hummed before finishing his off with one bite. "So... You really gave birth to an eight legged horse? And a half dead girl, a wolf and a snake thingy?"

Loki glared at him.

"What?" Tony replied innocently.

"I only gave birth to Sleipnir. And I do not appreciate you referring to my children as 'a half dead girl' and a 'snake _thing_'."

"No, Loki I- look I'm sorry okay? But I don't know their names off by heart, heck, I wasn't sure even they existed until now. And I'm sure they are all lovely and beautiful just like you but that doesn't stop them from being what they physically are."

Loki glared again.

"Fine! I'm sorry I called your daughter a half dead girl and son a snake thingy. I couldn't remember the correct term for... Jourtunmander was it? And I'm only going on Norse  
Mythology here because we've been together for over a year now and you never even mentioned the fact that you were married or had kids!"

"Jormungandr. And apology accepted."

"what about _my_ apology?"

"What apology?"

"For not telling me about your ex wife and children, when I've told- well, you know about my old relations so to speak..."

"I did not tell you because it did not matter."

"Yes it did. Does. I would have told you if I'd been married and have children."

"I will never see them again." Loki quickened their pace.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you'll never see them again? Did something happen to them?" Tony also quickened his pace to catch up with Loki.

"Anthony please." Loki was close to tears but he would not jet them fall.

"...Loki?" Tony saw how defiant Loki was being from the sadness he felt and he stopped in front of him. "What happened to them?" he asked carefully, rubbing Loki's arms comfortingly and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Please Anthony."

Tony sighed and pulled Loki into a hug. "Okay... You don't have to talk about it. I understand..."

"I'm so sorry." Loki couldn't stop the tears from falling. He clung to Tony as they fell silently down his face.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Tony stroked Loki's hair soothingly and held him tighter.

"No. No it's not." Loki let out a long breath of air. "There is a prophecy. It said that at the day of Ragnarok, my sons and daughter will join me against Asgard. That Fenrir will kill Odin. And... Odin banished them, to confinement, slavery, loneliness. Just because they are my children. My innocent..." Loki's breath caught in his throat and he had to fight to even out his breathing.

Tony's eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth. "He did what...?"

"No Anthony please. This was supposed to be a nice peaceful walk."

"To hell with that! He has your children in captivity!" he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Loki's arms. "Teleport us back to the tower." he said in a tone so low, it was nearly a growl.

"Anthony no. There's nothing we can do about it, don't you think I've tried? I've spent centuries..." His eyes shut "Anthony please, don't make this any harder than it already is." Loki grit his teeth, how could a nice day like this have gone downhill this fast?

"Let me talk to him." Tony was so lost in his anger that he failed to notice the pleading in Loki's eyes.

"Anthony no."

"Why not? It's worth a try? Look, I know you said you've been pleading for centuries, but my Arc reactor may have a chance at saving them- don't you see?! You made a promise to Odin that in order to save my life, you have to be good otherwise he'll take away your magic, you have no reason to unleash Ragnarok or whatever it says you do in that prophecy! We can use this to save them!"

"No. He knows that when Ragnarok comes I will break my promise. He has little faith in that promise as it is."

"Oh... Wait... That not what he said to me?"

"Odin is a liar and a thief."

"Now, hold on a second, you weren't there in that room when we talked. You have no idea of how he feels. Ill agree with you in the fact he went WAY too far in regards to your kids, and maybe the guy did steal you and lie to you for most of your life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you!"

Loki disappeared with a look in his eyes that Tony couldn't quite pinpoint. Tony was left standing alone on the pathway.

Tony threw his arms in the air, exasperated and ran a hand through his hair. "Way to go Tony... Way to fucking go..." He mumbled before making his way back to the tower.

* * *

**Right, no ending AN this time, I've learnt my lesson. Goodnight. (And I promise the next one gets happier. Maybe.)**

* * *

-DoctorMaz** and **NinjaCookie** Over & Out.**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

Loki sat alone in a darkness void of noise and moving air. Loki was not in Midgard or Asgard or any if the nine realms. He was between worlds, following pathways that he alone could safely fare, somewhere where he would not be disturbed, somewhere he could not be found.

When Tony got back to the tower he ignored the Avengers, speaking past them, and sat at his desk in the lab. He groaned and placed his head on the desk and banged it twice.

"Uh... Tony?" Bruce poked his head round the door gingerly, "You okay?"

Tony slowly turned his head to look at Bruce while still resting it on the table. He sighed and stood, wandering aimlessly over to a suit that he was working on. "Not  
really..."

Bruce walked through and closed the glass door behind him. He walked over to the nearest chair and took a seat, waiting for Tony to elaborate.

"Well, it's not me _per se_." He sighed again. "I think I've upset Loki..."

Bruce let out a short breath reminiscent of a snort "Can we expect another invasion?"

Tony froze. "Dear god I hope not..." he paused."Naaah, it's not that serious..." He still looked unsure. "I just ruined our nice little walk by demanding to see Odin and get him to release Loki's children." He looked away from Bruce.

"Oh."

"I apologised but he just took off... I've fucked up, haven't I?" Tony sat back down and buried his head in his arms on the desk.

"Have you tried finding him?"

"He teleported away, he could be anywhere. I don't even know if he's on earth!" Tony banged his head on the table again.

"He'll come back, just... decide what you're going to say to him." And without another word, Bruce got up and walked out of the lab.

Tony looked up after Bruce had left and frowned at the door. "Decide what I'm going to say to him? I was going to apologise again but... Is that going to be enough...?"

Tony didn't see Loki for the rest of the day, or the following night which was why he was so surprise to see him chatting to Thor over breakfast.

Tony had just wandered out of his room, not bothering to change out of his pyjama bottoms or make himself look presentable which made his jaw drop when he saw Loki casually sitting there. "Loki? Are you okay? Where'd you go yesterday?!"

"Oh hello Anthony." He said before returning to the animated conversation he seemed to be sharing with Thor.

"Umm hello, earth to Loki?" he waved his hands in the air. "Where were you? I was worried..."

"I'm sorry Thor, Anthony seems to think he can just talk over people." He put a finger up to Thor to say 'one minute.' "Anthony I was not aware that I was confined to your bedroom, I thought that my incarceration was over. I went out."

Tony's mouth dropped again. "I never said you were! You just disappeared!"

"And now I am back."

"That doesn't mean you can- you know what? Fine. Be like that you... you idiot! Next time, I won't bother caring!" Tony stormed back into his room and slammed the door, like a stroppy teenager.

Thor sighed. "What have you done now Brother?"

"Me? Why must it always be me who is wrong? I only took some time to myself, I don't know why he was worried, I am more that capable of looking after myself."

"Still, you might wanna go talk to him. He gets real bad sometimes when he's like that, even when he himself is in the wrong." Clint added, sitting down at the table next to Natasha who had been silent all this time.

"I don't care who is right and who is wrong; I just want to eat my breakfast. Anthony is overreacting."

"Well eat, then if he hasn't come out then go in to see him."

"Fine." Loki sighed and pushed himself up, stalking over to the bedroom. He opened the door and looked around "Anthony? I'm missing my breakfast so let's make it quick. Anthony I'm not mad at you anymore." Loki opened the bathroom door and he wasn't there either. "Anthony?" When Loki saw the open window he looked around to see that the suitcase suit was gone. Loki sighed, "Anthony..." He whined the name and strongly resisted the urge to stamp his foot.

"What's wrong Brother?" Thor asked as the rest of the Avengers followed him into the bedroom. "Where's Tony?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure he just went out on a mission or just a flight to clear his head, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Natasha said, placing her hand on Loki's shoulder before pulling Clint out the room, who had no objection. Thor smiled and also put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Come, let us finish our meal."

"No, I'm going out."

And then the shoulder under Thor's hand was gone with its owner.

* * *

-DoctroMaz **and NinjaCookieXD, **  
**Over but not quite out.**

* * *

I was watching _Midsummer Murders last night_. Death by cheese. Yup, fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so.. this cahpter? NSFW. Just so you know. Make up sex. It's good, seriously, you should try it.**

* * *

Tony sat on the ledge where he had taken Loki on their date a while back and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air and silence of the forest. Before he took Loki here, he had often escaped here once or twice because it was so peaceful. No fans screaming for autographs or more, no annoying reporters trying to bustle in on his life, and no Loki to make him uncontrollably hard and horny or annoyed. It was quite relaxing...

Tony felt a slight change in the atmosphere and turned to see Loki next to him, looking out from the ledge. "Figured you'd come here. It's nice isn't it, in the morning when you can still smell the dew in the ground and the sun isn't all the way up yet."

"What are you doing here? I was... Out." Tony said, mimicking Loki from earlier.

"The difference is, I went somewhere you couldn't reach me." Loki smirked, but didn't look at Tony, he continued to look out over the ledge. "I just needed to clear my head. That was a... Touchy subject and I would apologise for my reaction but I am not sorry. You should have dropped it when I asked."

"...I know." Tony said quietly then looked over at Loki. "I'm sorry... for that and my attitude this morning. I know it was rude but still, I couldn't help but be a little concerned."

"Well next time I'll send you a note saying how long I'll be." Loki moved his hand on top of the other man's and leant his head on his shoulder. "Sorry... Again. I'm not very good at this... Having someone care."

Tony chuckled and rested his head on Loki's "Me neither..."

"Are we going to survive this? The world?"

Tony chuckled. "No idea Love." he paused and thought for a second, feeling like he'd forgotten something when it hit him and he nearly face-palmed himself for forgetting. "Do you know what's happening in a month?"

"Should I?"

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's the yearly Stark expo. Can't believe I've only just remembered it... Oh wait, that's why. You threw away my phone when we were last here and I haven't been well so Pepper hasn't been able to nag me."

"Oh yes, I gave been told about these."

"You- never mind." Tony shook his head. "Would you like to come with me as my date?"

"I wasn't aware you usually took a date."

"I don't but I feel I should introduce us as a couple properly in front of the public, and what better way to do it than in the opening to the Expo. What do you say?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." Tony smiled then winced slightly. "Umm could you help me with something right now? You see... It's not that comfy, being around you in this suit. It's a little tight on... Certain areas." he raised an eyebrow seductively.

"You're incourageable. You were yelling at me a few minutes ago."

"Well, I blame the immortality coursing through me and those cheekbones of yours."

"Talking of immortality, I was thinking of taking you to Asgard, you can now. I want you to meet Sleipnir."

Tony frowned. "I thought you weren't allowed to see your kids?"

"Sleipnir is different, I mothered him. Sleipnir is Odin's mount, he is the only of my children I'm allowed to visit. He lives in the royal stables of Asgard."

"I used to think it as honour that he be chosen as the kings mount, but now I see the way Odin uses it to mock me."

Tony smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry." he turned to face Loki and brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "But I'd love to meet him."

"Of course you would he's charming, just like me."

"I look forward to it. When do we go?"

"Whenever. You know, I have a pretty big bed back in Asgard."

"You're making this worse y'know." Tony pointed to where his crotch was currently trapped by an inch or so of gold titanium alloy.

"I'm surprised you haven't built a compartment or something into the suit yet. How long have you known me?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'd walk around in something that makes me look like I have a constant boner?"

"You're Tony Stark; you can make it look okay."

"I may be, but that doesn't take away the weirdness of it."

"Can't you just make it look like a really huge bulge?" Loki laughed

"Maybe I'll make one like that just for you." Tony started to reverse the suit, turning it back into a suitcase. "Oh gods that's better..." Tony said as the suit revealed him wearing only the pj bottoms from earlier, the bulge in them very obvious.

"Awwww" He purred, lips grating the back of Tony's ear. "You're... So... Sensitive." Loki stood behind the slightly shorter man and wrapped his arms around him, one hand slipping down to grasp Tony's manhood, rubbing it in his palm.

"Hrrrng!" Tony gasped as Loki touched him below. Tony bucked his hips to get Loki to start moving, wanting the much needed friction.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to do this, its still morning. Someone might see us."

"Loki... Who is going to be in the middle of the forest at this time in the morning?" Tony groaned impatiently.

Loki chuckled darkly in the back of his throat, the vibrations passing the whole way through Tony's body. "Are we going to be making a habit of this? In the woods... Alone..." A finger trailed down Tony's side, "Together... In the woods..." Loki breathed in the man's scent, closing his eyes and moaning softly. "Mhmmm, Anthony." He moaned again, the raw need and craving dripping through his voice. "Anthony." He drawled, palming the man harder and deeper than before. "Hmmm." He breathed again in Tony's ear. "Mmmanthony..."

Tony breathed breathlessly as Loki's palm flattened against his throbbing member, making him shut his eyes in bliss and throw his head back. "Ohhhh Loki..." He repeated. "I like it out here in the woods... Makes it seem, _dirtier_."

"Mmanthony." He attached his mouth to Tony's neck, tasting the long expanse of skin, kisses that could be bites, hot and steamy against his neck.

"Ahhh...!" Tony craned his neck and moaned, slipping his hands up behind him and running his fingers through Loki's long hair, and onto his face to run them over his sharp cheekbones. .

Loki span him round and crushed their bodies together, he forced Tony's mouth to his, locking their tongues in a mad scramble for power over the other. The hunger and the need fused them together, not allowing them apart, not even for breath. They sucked and pulled each other's mouths swollen with their own, clawing at the back of each other's scalps with their fingernails.

The intensity of their closeness and hunger for each other was from pure lust, neither wanting to part from the other for fear from lack of touch. Tony's hands slipped around Loki's his neck to the spot where his hair hid and stuck his nails in whilst biting the other gods lip and grinding their bodies together.

When their mouths broke apart, Loki held them there, panting while their heavy breaths mixed together, panting as they both thumbled with the tiny buttons of Loki's shirt, always keeping eye contact. Even as their vision glazed over with lust and need, heat and sweat, their breathing loud and heavy and _sticky_. Tony left Loki's shirt hanging open and ran his hands over the god's bare chest. Loki busied himself with removing his leather trousers and Tony's boxers so that they both stood naked except for Loki's open shirt, both men's cock's standing in high salute.

Tony bent down and latched his mouth onto Loki's perk nipple, biting and sucking it and he played with and teased the other god's erection. With his free hand, he slipped it behind Loki and sensually rubbed the area with his fingers separated.

"Mmmmhnnganthony. Ah-nthony." Loki threw his head back and pressed himself closed to Tony, holding them together with one hand at the back of Tony's neck and the other at his ass. "Mmhanthonymmm... nuh-h" he gasped, somewhat overwhelmed with all of Tony's movements at once. Loki was hot, a thin layer of sweat already covering his body. "Mhnnmg"

"MmhLoki... You taste so good..." Tony moaned in-between small kisses on Loki's torso. He pulled away and knelt on the ground in front of him and smirked up at Loki's flushed gaze. At the exact same time, he took Loki whole in his mouth and pushed a digit into his anus.

Loki's thighs shook as he forced Tony's head further between them, letting out a shakes breath as hot wetness enveloped him.

Tony dipped his tongue down Loki's slit and he grazed his teeth lightly over the delicate surface whilst adding a second finger to the first.

"Hynng, Anthony." Loki moaned as Tony moved, he could feel the heat radiate from his crotch. The feeling around his anus made him want to thrust himself deep into the man's mouth, pound until he bled and then pound some more. "MmmAnthony. Take me now. Mmfuck me Anthony, unhf fuck me now." Tony pulled back from the heat between Loki's legs and sent him a lusty glare filled with longing and sex and _hunger_.

He removed his fingers and stood then grabbed Loki's wrists and spun him around so he was up against a tree with his hands held high as Tony thrust harshly into him, smirking at the pleasurable reaction he gained and biting Loki's shoulder as he did.

"GAHHHHNTHONY! Ah-mmmm uhhhhhh uhhhhh" Loki gasped as Tony thrust into him with unexpected force. Loki arched his back out and bucked back into Tony, craving as much bodily contact as possible. He ignored the pain from the tree, feeling only the surrounding ache of pleasure of Tony banging into him.

He needed everything from Tony, the pleasure the pain, even the horrible bits, the ugly bits, he needed it all and he needed it inside of him. He needed Tony's everything and- "Uhng Anthony.."

"Mhhh Loki... You feel so good babe..." Tony grunted as he grinded him harder into the tree, his body and Loki's glistening with sweat in the morning light as Tony pound into him.

"More." Loki cried desperately, his fingernails clawing into the tree bark and Tony increased the force and the pace.

"ohh yes." Tony picked up the pace, a newfound strength coursing through him that he'd not found before. The immortality side effects were really kicking in at this  
moment. Tony growled hungrily as he forced himself deeper into his lover, letting go of his wrists and gripping at his hips instead to use them as a leverage to go harder.

Loki had no time to be embarrassed of the noises he was making. Even though his knees were close to giving in as he was overcome with fatigue, he needed(italics) more, _craved_ more but "Anthony, mmm almost... Hnnnanthony, I'm almost... There." Loki's cock may have been bleeding from where it rubbed on the rough tree bark, his ass may be sore from how hard Tony's been pounding into his hole, his legs may be aching and his shoulder may hurt from where Tony's been sinking his teeth in, but Loki still found pleasure from all of these, from the way Tony's dick was thumping against his prostrate, from the closeness of their bodies, and from the pain itself. This kind of pain turned Loki on. All of this was making him need to come sooner than usual, making him _feel_ more, and equally need more pleasure. Anthony was quickly becoming a drug, and by now Loki was more than addicted. "Anthony, I'm-"

"Me too... Hrrnnng! Together?" Tony gave a very forceful thrust into Loki's prostate, ignoring the blood that trickled down Loki's legs and dug his fingernails into the smooth albeit sweaty skin around his lover's waist and tensed his face in anticipation.

Their breathing was heavy as Tony had his final thrusts. One, two, "_Aghhh_NTHONY.

"LOKIIIIII!" Tony cried as they both came at the same time. Tony gave one final, hard thrust into Loki's prostate and spilled his seed deep within the god of mischief as Loki came against the tree. Tony put his head on Loki's shoulder and kissed it gently as they both stood there panting. He pulled out and grinned sideways at Loki. "I love sex with you..."

Loki flopped himself onto the other man, kissing him slowly, passionately; the pain melted away with the kiss, bruises and cuts healing and aches ceasing. Being a Mage had its perks, and this was one. "I am tired Anthony." He whispered, clinging on around Tony's neck.

Tony nodded. "Can you teleport us or do I have to re-assemble the suit and fly us?"

"If we just rest a moment, I will be fine to fly us directly into our bed."

"Okay..." Tony sat down and leant against the tree, leaving a space for Loki to sit next to him.

Loki sat slowly and hung an arm round Tony's shoulder, resting his head back on the wood of the tree; he closed his eyes lightly.  
"Anthony."  
"yes?" Tony leant into Loki and looked out at the valley beyond the ledge, wondering if they had scared off any animals with their ferocious love making session.

"I never finished my breakfast." Loki looked sideways at Tony for a moment before starting to laugh. The lovely, perfect laugh that always drove Tony crazy.

Tony also laughed and smiled as he kissed Loki's forehead. "I'll get us something later." he paused and tilted Loki's head up so they were gazing right into each other's eyes. "Your laugh is amazing."

Loki let his eyes slide shut again as he kissed Tony slowly on the mouth; his touch was gentle, careful, the kind of kiss that makes you want to cry at its beauty. "I love you."

Tony smiled and gently caressed Loki's cheek as he deepened the kiss slightly. "I love you too." At that moment, Tony felt more for Loki than he had anyone else in his entire life, even his mother and that's what made his mind up. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, no, this god. And he knew just the way to do it but before he could pop the question, there were a few strings that needed pulling.

Loki got that feeling in his belly like you're going to explode, the feeling of mass emotion built up inside of you and that one moment, that one event, is enough to boil it all up and threaten to spill it out in the form of a wide grin, red cheeks or giggles or tears. Loki just grinned. "Must we go home? Can we not just stay here, like this?" Loki whined, he knew they had to go back, but he liked the quiet, the peace, the tranquillity of this place. Nobody else was there, and there were no sounds other than nature and- "look, over there. There was a rustle in the bushes."

Tony head snapped to where Loki was pointing and he squinted. "I don't see anything... Must've been an animal or something."

"Exactly, maybe it's a fox." Loki's eyes lit up in a beautiful green sparkle. "Sshhh, you've probably scared it."

"Me? You were the one crying 'ohhh Anthony!" Tony smirked and sighed happily. "I love how vocal you are."

"And who made me make them?"

"But you love it, don't cha." Tony playfully nipped Loki's ear.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry." Loki entwined his fingers with Tony's. as they stood, leather trousers formed around Loki's legs. The rest of his clothes (and the suit) disappeared, probably ending up back in their room at the tower. "Love, you may want to put your pants on unless you feel like being naked in front of your colleagues again."

"Right..." Tony looked around. "Umm, where are they?"

Loki dangled them in front of Tony's face. "These better be clean."

"Well, they have been on a couple of days..." Tony chuckled when Loki dropped them and pulled a disgusted face. "I'm kidding, clean on last night, I didn't have time to change them when I woke up." he bent over to pick them up and dust them before slipping them on. "Did I have some pj bottoms too?"

"Funny... Ever since _I've_ known you, you've always slept completely naked."

"I do. I put them on to cover my dignity when i found you talking to Thor."

"Well that's all you're getting." And then they were back in Tony's room. "See, you didn't need anything after all. Go and shower while I eat."

"Aren't you joining me?"

"I don't need to; magic."

"I didn't mean joining me for a wash. Unless you wish to do that with magic but i cant promise it will be nearly as enjoyable."

"Anthony, I could barely stand a minute ago. Let me eat something and when you're done you can come and join us. Deal?"

Tony sighed. "Fine. See you in a minute." and with that he gave Loki a peck on the cheek and disappeared into the bathroom.

Loki had a small smile on his face as he left the bedroom, only realising too late that he still didn't have a shirt on.

* * *

**Yeah, so... I havent actually had make up sex. Nobody in their right mind would ever want to make up with me.**

* * *

-Doctor Maz and** NinjaCookie **Over and out.

* * *

**Also, I have posted an outake on my DA. It's called 'Brotherly love.' But don't read it unless you want spoilers. I don't know if we've already had that bit yet. I cant remember.**

**My DA is DoctorMAz -same as on here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**No beggining AN this time 'cause there's a special little treat at the end and we wouldn't want to make the scrolly bar too short now would we?**

* * *

Thor looked up first and rolled his eyes. "Honestly brother, can you two not keep off each other for one moment?" he chuckled.

Natasha and Clint looked up and both had very opposite reactions. Natasha looked over the top of her sunglasses she was wearing for some reason and whistled. "Look who just fell out of a male modelling agency!"

Clint reddened slightly and averted his eyes, pretending not to notice the half naked god in the room.

Loki simply raised his eyebrows and smirked. He was well aware of his appearance, the way the leather hugged and hung on his hips. The way his hair hung in flicks and his muscles chiselled and pale looked like carved marble. Loki enjoyed other people's reaction, marvelled in it.  
Loki opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"So you found him then?" Natasha said and she took of the sunglasses and went back to mindlessly skimming through a magazine.

"That I did." Loki gave her a smug smirk and got a glass out o f the cupboard.

Tony wandered out of the bedroom, fully clothed and smiling mischievously. He jogged over to where Loki was and slid his arms around the god's waist, smelling strongly  
of lynx shower gel. "Hey sexy."

"Mmmm" Loki hummed, getting out a second glass and pouring then both one before thrusting them into Tony's hands. "Here." Loki kissed him quickly and went to put the juice back in the fridge, while his back was turned Tony grabbed the gin from the worktop and added a few splashes and returning it before Loki tuned around.

He grinned at Loki and raised his glass in a mock toast before gulping down the whole contents. "Anyone know where Bruce is?"

"Probably in the lab, you know Bruce." Loki sat back down beside Thor and took a sip of his drink.  
"Tell our friend that he should have lunch with us later, I always find it so sad that he eats lunch alone." Thor had a solemn look as his eyes followed Tony out of the room.

"Maybe." Tony called out. He had other plans for Bruce that involved lunch if he agreed to help. He nearly tripped as he jogged into the lab. "Bruce? You in here?"

"No!" Came a muffled call from across the lab. Bruce was wearing a face mask and was transferring a clear liquid from a test tube into a flask with another liquid inside.

Tony made his way over to the fume cupboard where Bruce worked. "Y'alright there buddy?" He asked, big smile on his face.

"Go away Tony, I'm working. Just... Wait a couple minutes okay or this'll all blow up in my face."

"Need a hand?"

"Just... Wait a minute." Bruce carefully transferred the liquid and placed it down in a holder inside the cupboard and span around in his chair to face Tony. "Okay, now you have my undivided attention. What do you want this time?"

"I need to talk to you about something, and I need a tiny bit of help." Tony pinched his fingers together to show the word 'tiny'. "But uhh, I can't say it here; too many _ears_. Would you join me for lunch out?"

"Tony, I'm not having a threesome with you."

"No I- wait what? Where'd you get that from?"

"Tony, you just asked me out to lunch, you don't want anyone else to hear, you're always slapping my ass... Forgive me, but you and Loki are into some pretty kinky stuff. Well... I presume from the noises that echo through the tower most days, and usually more than once."

Tony looked at Bruce for a second before he doubled over with laughter. It took a minute or two for him compose himself. "Okay, firstly, no, just no. It's true, me and Lokes are into some pretty strong stuff but that's between me and him, no-one else, so let's just get that clear. Secondly, you'll understand why I don't want Loki or the spies to hear when you hear what it is I'm going to say. Thirdly, when did I slap your ass?"

"I was joking Tony. I worry about you sometimes." Bruce shook his head slowly, sighing. "When do you wanna leave?"

"Umm, now if that's okay?"

"Um... I just ate breakfast."

Tony paused and thought for a moment. "Just coffee then? The sooner I tell someone, the better."

"I'll just get my coat."

"So, what is it?" They sat at the table in an unfamiliar coffee shop in the back corner, two large coffees in front of them.

They sat in the corner of a coffee shop, on a table that was away from the others. Tony had a latté and Bruce had a black decaf.

"Well." Tony leaned over the table. "I've been thinking lately and I've decided I'm going to ask Loki to marry me." he spoke quietly so no one else heard.

"Yes..."

"... That's your reaction? Just 'yes'? C'mon, this is me and marriage were talking about here, I thought you'd be more surprised or happier for me."

"Oh, no I was just waiting for you to elaborate. I can't say I'm surprised Tony. I know you're not exactly the marrying type, but you've already agreed to spend eternity with the guy, it's the next obvious step. And okay marriage is not exactly _normal_ for you, but neither is Loki and You two seem pretty loved up. You're an unexpected couple, but you're pretty perfect together. I'm pretty jealous. Any of the reasons why superheroes aren't supposed to get married don't apply to you. I can't have a normal relationship because I don't know what the other guy might do, and a villain might come after her instead of me. You don't have that. Physically, you can't seriously hurt each other and as far as villains go, you can look after yourselves. I really am happy for the two of you." Bruce gave a small smile and wrapped his hands around his mug, the coffee still too hot to hot drink.

Tony smiled sadly. "Thanks buddy. I'm sure one day; you'll find someone who will accept you and you'll be able to protect her, or him." Tony's sadness faded and was replaced with the look of a small child who was waiting for Christmas. "So, I was thinking of doing it sometime this week, and I need a ring. I was going to make one but I was going to hunt for designs and I was hoping you could help me? With that and making it?"

"Sure, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Well, actually I have design in mind. Picture this, a simple gold ring with a blue arc-like light pattern at the front, surrounded by one small red stone and one small green stone."

"Sounds great."

"Great." Tony said before they got stuck into the planning for how he was going to do it. They didn't return to the tower until late into the afternoon. Tony and Bruce played around with the base materials for the ring, whilst locking down the lab with a level 6 clearance. It took until evening but then it was finally made. Tony placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. And... I know he'll say yes."

Tony smiled and put the ring inside a box before placing it in his pocket. "Thank you." he turned to leave but stopped. "By the way, Thor said earlier that you should join us more at meal times and stuff. I think it'd be nice if you joined us but don't feel you're being forced to."

"Uhhh.. Thanks."

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter, but do continue to read...**

**The next bit has nothing to do with the actual plot, but on FF PMs, sweary words ** out. This means that sometime someone can say ass and then the other person can think it say dick or fuck or something.**

* * *

**Okay, so as (I may have) promised... The Bloopers:**

As usual,** NinjacookieXD **is in **bold** and li'l old _me_ is in _italics_ (It may not be usual but it is now.)

**Tony looked at Bruce for a second before he doubled over with laughter. It took a minite or two for him compose himself. "Okay, firstly, no, just no. Its true, me and Lokes are into some pretty strong stuff but thats between me and him, no-one else, so lets just get that clear. Secondly, you'll understand why i dont want Loki or the spies to hear when you hear what it is im going to say. Thirdly, when did i slap your **?" **

**(i hope that ** was ass and not something else.)**

_(No, Tony goes around slapping people's **(dicks). _

_"No Tony no, I'm straight, I'm straight!"_  
_"Aww Brucey, it's not gay, I just wanna..."_  
_"Tony this is not a normal thing."_  
_"But I just wanna touch it. I thought we were science boyfriends Bruce."_  
_"You can't just go around touching people's penises."_  
_"But I wanna see what it looks like when I slap it around a bit."_  
_"Red, it will go red cause it **ing hurts."_  
_"I'd've thought it'd go green if you know what I mean?"_  
_"I'm sure the other guy will appreciate it even less than I."_  
_"Oh, so you do appreciate it a little bit. C'mere!"_  
_"No! Go play with Loki's **."_  
_"Aww, you're No fun."_  
_"How would you like it if I just started playing with yours?"_  
_"I would feel very touched. Literally."_  
_"Stop it Tony."_  
_"We'll it's your fault for walking around the lab naked."_  
_"Go way Tony."_  
_"Aww, c'mon Brucey."_

_"Tony-"_

_Tony shut him up by catching his lips in his own, distracting him while his hand went_  
_down to fiddle with Bruce. "Mmm, you like that don't you?"_  
_"Tony, I- uh!" Tony had started to pump. _  
_"You like that?" And then before Bruce had a chance to speak again, Tony was on his knees with Bruce's reddened ** in his mouth.)_

_(Oops, that escalated quickly. Sorry, back to the story . uh... Where were we?)_

* * *

**Alrighty... so that's all for today. I vaguely remember doodling this, so i'll try to put it on my DA if i can find it.**

**Also, NCXD did this amazing RP picture of the eyeball scene. Here name is Wolfizzxd, so check it out. **

* * *

_-Doctor Maz_ and** Ninja CookieXD **over and out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just your daily dose of fluff. It's been a while since the last update because i always forget to remember and nobody reminds me.**

* * *

Tony returned to his floor and found Loki sitting on a sofa reading. He smiled and walked over, looking around he saw everyone else had left since earlier. "What'cha reading?"

Loki didn't look up "a book."

"Very clever." Tony leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled then sat down next to Loki. "So what have you been up to today?"

"Waiting for you. Your friends are so dull."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot to say I'd be gone awhile."

Loki lifted his feet up to rest them on Tony's lap.

Tony gently drew equations on his feet and smiled happily before he remembered what was still hidden in his pocket. "Uhh one moment, gotta go to the loo." He removed Loki's feet and started to walk into the bedroom.

Loki sighed an went back to his book

As soon as Tony hid the ring in the back of his sock draw then returned to Loki in the living room. "Do you fancy watching a movie tonight? Just us, a couple of candles, a pizza or something and wine?"

"Wine yes, pizza yes, movie, only if I get to chose, candles no."

"Fine. Why no candles?"

"Because we have a perfectly good light switch."

"But it's more romantic."

"We don't need candles to do that." Loki smirked behind his book.

Tony also smirked. "Indeed. So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Okay, no you pick and I'll just tell you if we're watching it or not."

"uhh, lemme think. How about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Agreed!" Loki sat up straight and lighting fast, closing his book and setting it in the floor while he curled into Tony.

"JARV? Could you be a dear and order us some pizza from the usual place? And put on Sherlock Holmes? Thanks." He got up, apologising for making Loki move and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen before returning to the sofa and allowing Loki to curl into him again. "Cheers" He held up his glass and grinned at Loki.

Loki took the large glass in his hand and pretty much downed it in one. "Pour me another mister Stark!" Loki ordered "I intend to have a wonderful evening. I will also prove that we don't need candles, so there."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Certainly!" Tony filled up his glass. "Be quiet, its starting." he pointed to the huge screen and lay back into the sofa.

Loki kissing his Tony excitedly on the side of his head before snuggling down to watch, full glass in one hand and a grin on his face. He loved this movie.

Sherlock had just explained how he followed Irene Adler when the pizza arrived, so unfortunately they had to pause it to retrieve the food. As soon as Tony returned with it, they un-paused and ate, both with eyes glued to the screen. Even though they had both seen it numerous times before, it still never got old.

By now they were most of the way through the second bottle of wine and Loki's cheeks were becoming a little flushed.

When it came to the scene where Sherlock is handcuffed to the bed, they were on their forth bottle. Tony covered Loki's eyes and whispered into his ear. "Don't look! The only man you should see naked is me!"

"Anthony, he's clearly not naked. He's wearing a cushion . Although... I might try that later." Loki's lips were slightly rouged from the wine, as we're his cheeks. He looked at Tony with a playful glint in his eye that Tony could barely resist.

Forget barely, he couldn't resist full stop. He leant forward and claimed Loki's rouged lips hungrily, moaning and sticking his tongue in to taste him thoroughly. After a few seconds he pulled away and said in a husky tone, "Can't wait."

Loki licked the wine from Tony's lips. "Well you'll have to, the movie hasn't finished yet." Loki poured himself another large glass and nestled back into Tony's side to watch the movie.

"Hmm" Tony pouted but went back to watching the film and drinking.

"Anthony, don't be jealous of Mr Holmes, I still love you better." Loki rubbed the man's arm as he watched, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"I know, you mustn't be jealous either my dear." Tony waved his arm in Loki's general direction, aiming to pat his arms comfortingly but missing by miles as he was also glued to the screen, laughing when Holmes and Lestrade were talking about chamber maids after the bed scene.

"And why would I be jealous?"

"Well, that Holmes guy is one fine looking guy." Tony said jokingly and grinned as he finished off his current glass.

"Oh, well I was referring to his mind. Not all of us are purely turned on by the physical."

"You have both. I'm attracted to your whole being, shexay." he slurred slightly when trying to say 'sexy'.

"Why thank you darling. Now hush, I'm watching." But Loki grinned anyway, looking at Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmmm" Tony smirked. He carried on watching but slowly moved his hand to run Loki's inner thigh slightly.

Tony watched how Loki's eyes lit up at the big deductions, the times when Holmes' words ran away with themselves and when something deliciously complicated unfolded onscreen.

The final fight between Sherlock and Lord Blackwood came to an end and the last scenes played. Tony and Loki were now on their seventh bottle, which originally made Tony wonder how they were holding it all in before remembering about their immortality.

Loki was completely passed out on the sofa, his head lolling onto Tony's shoulder and his eyes shut. An empty wine glass rolled from his fingers.

Tony looked down at Loki and sighed. 'There goes hopes for a round or two' he thought as he gently lifted Loki bridal style and carrying him into the bedroom. He placed him down on the bed and removed his clothes, restraining himself to do anything that would wake the god up, and then starting to undress himself.

* * *

**So that was all fluff, but remember what Tony put in his sock draw? The bells are starting to ring with ****_drama_****! Glorious glorious drama. And every body's impending death. But enough spoilers.**

**Also, we now know that They can legally get married in the UK. Hurrah.**

* * *

**-DM** x NCXD O&O


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this update hasnt been working, hopefully it is all fixed now.**

**Okay, so in celebration of Hiddle's birthday, I planned on doing a supery-doopery update today. as in like... three. But then i realised what chapter it was and how much I love this one and bunnies and fairies and explosions and death.**

* * *

Tony woke up on the floor with his trousers and boxers half way down his ass. He sat up and was very surprised to feel normal, as if he had nothing to drink last night. '_I love being immortal' _he though as he stood slowly, pulling up his boxers and going over to where Loki slept. He leaned down and kissed him awake.

Green eyes flickered open as a wide grin spread across Loki's face. "Morning beautiful." Loki kissed him again before swinging his legs over the side if the bed and standing up, now aware that he was completely naked. "I missed the end of the movie." Loki grumbled as he slipped on his leather trousers without putting his boxers on underneath. "Anthony, have you seen my purple shirt?"

"Umm, you spilt a glass of wine on it, so I put it in the wash basket."

"No, my _purple_ shirt." Loki spoke in his most patronising voice but then added sweetly "but thank you dear."

"Oh wait, that one wasn't purple. Well, it is now. I don't know love."

"I Know that was my green one. My green shirt of sex."

"Your what?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"The green shirt of sex."

"...Why do you call it that?"

"You called it that."

"... I did?"

"I'm pretty sure you were inebriated at the time."

"That'll be why I don't remember. Shall we get breakfast or do something else first?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively and nodded toward the bed.

"Breakfast _in_ bed?" Loki raised an eyebrow in question "Get Jarvis to make Rogers bring us some."

Tony sighed. "No it's okay, I'll get it. Be back in a moment." he kissed Loki again before slipping put the door to find the Avengers assembled. "Um good morning." Tony said before realising he was still half naked.

"What is it with you and nudity?" Steve frowned and crossed his arms.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "If you're not gay like you claim Spangles, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oooh burn!" Clint said, earning a slap on the back of his head from Natasha.

Tony laughed then frowned as the others still stood there. "So is there a reason why you're all standing there all attentive? Because if not, id quite like to have access to my kitchen?" he raised an eyebrow when they gave each other a look and a rather pissed Thor stepped forward with a newspaper.

"Care to explain?"

The genius frowned and took the paper from Thor, giving the others a sceptical look before reading the headline. 'Stark Naked with Lover Loki' which was accompanied but a bleeped out picture of himself and Loki fucking in the forest along with an article describing their relationship, and questioning it. Tony's hands clenched as he read it.

"What. THE FUCK?!"

Bruce stood to the side, an apologetic smile on his face. Pepper, however didn't look nearly as calm; or friendly.  
"Tony, you were fucking your super villain boyfriend in the woods. _In the middle of the fucking day. With a photographer._ What the hell is wrong with you Tony? And no, before you say it, I don't think I _have_ caught you doing worse."

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW THERE WAS A FUCKING PHOTOGRAPHER? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALONE!" Tony shouted, his voice cracking slightly.

"Shield is doing what they can to stop any more of the photos getting out, but they took a lot. There may also be a video but we are unsure on that. A number of newspapers and magazines have already printed the story so-" Steve stopped when he saw Loki in the doorway in his leather and one of Tony's shirts.

"Rogers, I require sustenance, bring me something." He walked over, very much a god and a prince, to take the paper from Tony's hand. Loki saw the picture and headline and laughed, taking the paper back into their room to read at his leisure. "Jarvis, have dummy bring me a drink."

"Of course sir."

And as quick as he came, he was gone.

Tony stood there dumbstruck, watching with wide eyes as Loki walked away. "Tell Fury thanks for trying to stop more from getting out. And thanks for informing me, sorry." he growled before following Loki. "How on earth are you able to laugh at this?!"

"I just got some great new bedtime reading, what's not to love?"

"Loki... If you hadn't noticed, that's us!"

"Well... Yes." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "why would I want to read about anyone else?"

"Loki." Tony growled, marching over to Loki and ripping the paper from his grasp. "They've been printing this everywhere. I'm sure it's also on the news too, I even heard there might be a video! They've interrupted our private moment. How are you not offended by this invasion of privacy?!"

"You're the one who insisted on doing it in the woods. Did I not suggest we came home first?"

"Yes, but I thought there was no-one around! How was I to know there was a fucking reporter hiding..."  
"And did I not tell you about the rustling in the bushes?"

"I thought it was an animal!" Tony groaned and walked over to a wall, banging his head and leaning his forehead against it.

"Exactly, you missed all the blaringly obvious warnings; it's all your fault." Loki explained nonchalantly. "Now come here. Let me kiss you."

"I'm not in the mood." Tony grumbled, not moving from his spot by the wall.

"That makes a change; normally you're all over me." Loki sat down against the headrest and started reading.

"I'm pissed at myself for being such an idiot." he sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands as he did.

"They quoted you!" Loki cried out offended, " '_I love how vocal you are_.' how dare they." He leapt up. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"Oh, so now you're finally mad about this? Glad you could join the rest of us off cloud nine."

"Okay, no. No, it doesn't matter. So the world knows how much I love to voice my love to my lover in the throes of passion. What is so wrong with that?"

"The fact _that_ everyone knows, that's the problem here. It's something that should've stayed between us and the other residents of this building that hear us... And before you say it was my fault again, don't. I get it already, I'm sorry."

"Anthony, the press already know we are together, does it really matter that someone got a couple pictures of us having brilliant, amazing sex. That they also were there afterwards, when we were talking, and when you kissed me, that they can see just how much I am in love with you. What's so wrong with them knowing that Anthony. I am completely devoted to you. Okay, so they also know the mistakes I've made but if there is any good at all within me, you are the one who can bring it out." Loki sighed. "I don't even know if I'm talking about the stupid article or not now."

Tony looked up at Loki with wide, watery eyes and smiled. "I suppose not." he stood, walked over to Loki and clasped their hands together. "I love you."

Loki pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Tony's head. "And I will never let you go." Loki smiled "You are far too much fun for that." Loki tilted the shorter man's chin up with two fingers and bent down to kiss him in a way full of meaning and love and waterfalls crashing against rocks.

Tony stood there in a daze for a moment, gazing lovingly at Loki before he muttered "Oh screw the plan..." and let go off Loki, making his way over to his sock draw."Stay there, one moment." he called over his shoulder.

"Oooh is it a gift? You know I like those."

Tony chuckled. "Sort of." he grinned when his hand found the small box and he grabbed it, holding it behind his back as he walked back to Loki. With his free hand he took one of Loki's and stocked it gently before taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye. "Loki, I love you. I've never felt so strongly about anyone compared to the way I feel about you. Everything about you is perfect, your looks, your personality, even the mischief from time to time. I don't think I'll ever find anyone as great as you in my now extended lifetime, thanks for that by the way, and I can't think of anyway better to spend it than by your side if you wish for that too so..." he got down onto one knee and brought out the box, somehow managing to open it with one hand.  
"Will you marry me?"

"No, don't be ridiculous Anthony. Get up."

* * *

**Ehehehehehe I AM ZE BAD GUY! You fill me with happy evil spirits. And to all a god night.**

* * *

-**DM** and NCXD O&O


	20. Chapter 20

**This is only an ickle-wickle one, and I feel bad about leaving you with the last chapter, so I will be doing a double-upload today. Smiley faces all round.**

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

"No, don't be ridiculous Anthony. Get up."

Tony's heart sank and he looked up at Loki shocked as he dropped his hand. "Uhh, pardon?"

"Get up. We were having a nice moment there and you go and spoil it by... Proposing?! What were you thinking?"

"What's wrong with proposing?! After the things you were saying and stuff, I thought I'd ask you now! I've been thinking of doing for a while now and I was going to do it later this week!" Tony got up slowly as he spoke.

"And you just _presumed_ that I would say yes?"

"Well I'd like to have thought that you would!"

"What was so wrong with what we had before? I don't want to get married Anthony. Why can't I just love you? Why isn't that enough."

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just thought maybe we should've taken our relationship a step further, was that so wrong?"

"Is it not enough that I've given my freedom to spend an eternity with you. I love you Anthony. Why must you ask for more? And now you've spoiled everything."

"All I wanted was to love you."

Loki went to the bathroom and locked the door. He sat down on the edge of the bath and tried to breathe.

"I-" he swallowed and walked over to the door. "Now you're just being a hypocrite! You say you gave up your freedom to spend an eternity with me yet refuse to marry me? Do you know how much I had to psyche myself up for this? This is the first real relationship I've ever had, I was scared of rejection and how do you think I feel now that it's happened!"

Loki shouted back through the bathroom door, "I will not get married again and if my love isn't good enough, you know where you can stick it!"

"Screw you!" Tony cried then stormed out of the bedroom, past the shocked Avengers and Pepper and down into his lab where he collapsed onto his chair. He was still clutching the box in his hand, and after looking down sadly at it, he threw it into one of the glass walls by the door so hard that it smashed through. He didn't care, he just collapsed on his desk and cried.

"Do you think we should talk to them?" Natasha asked, her usual poker face expression a little shocked at the argument they just heard through the walls.

"I will talk to Loki. He is my brother and I would respect a little privacy. I'm sure he would too. I suggest one of you goes to see friend Stark and the others leave."

All heads turned to Pepper and Bruce.

"No!" Pepper raised her hands in surrender "No, I have work to do and I'd probably end up strangling him anyway."

"Uh, well it seems like the advice I have him kind of backfired, so I don't think I'm the best to go..." He looked expectantly at the others but none of them moved "Fine, fine. I'm going."

Thor nodded then disappeared into Tony and Loki's bedroom in search of his brother. The other Avengers stood awkwardly for a moment before they shuffled off leaving Bruce standing on his own outside the bedroom. He sighed and cleaned his glasses before slowly heading to the lab in search of Tony.

* * *

**Don't forget the next chapter guys**

**(Also, im super happy today because my horns didnt fall off.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is the wrapping up of the ****_drama_****, and it all gets a whole more fun from here on.**

**We also have little outake at the end here.**

* * *

When Bruce got down to the labs, the first thing he saw was the broken wall and little box. "Tony?"

"Go away!" a broken, muffled cry came from across the room.

Bruce took a chair little way from Tony. "Did he give a reason?"

Tony stayed quiet for a second before he sniffed loudly. "He doesn't want to get married but still wants to maintain a relationship... How could I have known he'd be scared of commitment too? Actually from the stuff he was saying, he just sounded like a hypocrite."

"How?"

"He said 'Is it not enough that I've given my freedom to spend an eternity with you. I love you Anthony. Why must you ask for more? And now you've _spoiled everything_.' I don't see how someone can want to spend an eternity with someone and be so against marriage."

"Did you ask him?"

"Ask him what? To marry me? Of course I did! Why do you think that argument came about?!"

Bruce shook his head "Why he's so against marriage."

Tony paused. "I don't think he would've given me a proper answer..."

Bruce didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to do Bruce." Tony looked up for the first time in that conversation and Bruce saw his eyes were bloodshot and glazed with sadness. "I love him and he probably doesn't even want to see me right now. I've messed it all up, haven't I?"

"It's not your fault Tony, you weren't to know his reservations about marriage. You need to talk to him."

"Will he even want to talk to me?"

"Tony, he said he still loves you." Bruce spoke softly.

Tony looked at Bruce for a moment then wiped his eyes and stood. He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Uh... It's okay." Bruce worried if he'd said the right thing but let it go anyway.

Tony smiled then left in search of Loki.

As Thor stepped into the bedroom, he heard the others leave and Bruce sigh audibly before leaving in search of Tony. He looked around and sighed when he heard muffled noises come from the bathroom. He stepped over to the door and knocked softly. "Loki? Brother, are you okay?"

The door opened and Loki fell onto Thor, hugging him tightly.

"...Loki?" Thor asked, standing there with wide eyes for a moment before he placed his arms around his brother and rubbed his back soothingly.

Loki let Thor hold him and his tears dampened the shirt on Thor's shoulder. "Brother, what have I done?" Loki sobbed "he proposed, and... Thor, I was horrible. How could I just..."

"He proposed to you? But this is joyous news is it not?"

"No Thor, I said no." Loki gripped Thor's shirt tighter "I cannot marry again, I can't do it."

"I understand." Thor stroked Loki's hair comfortingly. "Why though? Did Sigyn do something in your previous marriage to make you hate such an event?"

"I know it was an arranged marriage and it wasn't the same but, when she left, when Hela was born..." Loki sobbed "I don't understand why he wants to marry me. Despite what he says, I am still that monster, it is still in me. I don't understand. Things were so... Perfect. Why does he want things to change? Am I not enough for him? Thor, what if he leaves me now?" Loki looked up pleadingly into his brother's eyes, fresh tears glistening in his own.

"Loki, you are not a monster. And before you argue, don't. For you know I will always see you as my mischievous younger brother" Thor took Loki's hands and clasped them together. "If that Tony Stark is such a fool as to let you go after a little rejection then he is not worth it. But it was _because_ you are enough for him that he probably asked you. And knowing him, it probably took him a lot  
of courage to ask you that."

"And I love him Thor, I really do. But I can't marry him." Loki nestled his face into Thor's shoulder. "What do I do Thor?"

There was a short cough behind Thor as Tony stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, Thor buddy, do you mind?" Thor shot Loki a questioning look and left when Loki nodded. "Thanks."

Loki stared at Tony, an unreadable expression on his face, maybe somewhere between panic, pain and hope.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I offended you before." Tony still held a hurt expression on his face.

Loki sat back down on the edge of the bath. "No, you were being lovely, it's just... I love you Anthony, with all my heart. I want to spend my life with you; I just don't want to be married while we do it. I don't want anything to change. It was just so... Perfect."

"I see. It kinda of hurt me though, your initial reaction. Why are you so dead set against it though?" Tony stayed standing when Loki sat and made no move to follow him.

"I... Could have handled that a bit better couldn't I?"

"Probably." Tony laughed slightly. "Were you serious about wanting to spend your life with me? Minus the marriage part..."

"I made the deal with Odin didn't I? Anthony, I love you. Unconditionally."

"Then, I can forget about this if you promise to stay with me forever and don't leave me." Tony stepped forward and knelt down so he was gazing up at Loki.

"I don't deserve you Tony Stark."

"I don't deserve you either, so that's a yes?"

"Yes." Loki laughed "and if you're really serious about wanting to marry me, if you're sure, if you're absolutely certain, that you wouldn't mind, and you promise you're not going to leave, if you promise that nothing will change between us. Even the tiniest little thing… Then yes... I'll marry you. You just... Took me a little by surprise before, old memories of Sigyn and Hela came back. But that's not going to happen again, so... Yes."

Tony broke out a wide grin and stood up. "I promise I will never leave you and I am very serious about this." he leaned down and kissed Loki softy, cupping his face gently as he moved his lips. "Nothing has to change. Also, I am not a woman and this isn't arranged so it'll be different than before."

Loki stood up "THOR! GET IN HERE!" Loki kissed Tony in the mouth and whispered "_I love you_" before Thor ran in looking worried. "Thor, come and embrace me and your future brother in law." He grinned at the giant man (god) behind Tony.

Thor broke out in a huge grin and cheered very loudly as he tackled Tony and Loki in a very large hug. "THIS IS INDEED MOST JOYUS!" he boomed as he crushed Tony in-between himself and Loki in a tight 'brotherly hug'

"Thor..." Tony croaked, flailing an arm that got free from the embrace. "Thor... Cant breathe... Loki... Help."

Loki grinned and returned Thor's hug around Tony.

"So what do you want for a wedding present?" Thor asked, letting go of them but still grinning like the oaf he was.

Tony grinned sideways at Loki and winked. "Oh I don't know, how about some _Bacon lube_?"

* * *

**Like that ending? **_(__DON'T GO AWAY YET, THERE'S AN OUTAKE FOR Y'ALL__)_** That last line was all NinjaCookie. It sounds like the last line of a romantic comedy with Ben Stiller in it. Like that last line at the end of the film and youre like "Cue the pop-song for the credits that tells us that we've had a good time." (I think I may have just quoted Justing timberlake (****_Friends with Benefits_****) There. I feel ashamed.**

**Anyone watch the BAFTAs? I did. Although i havent seen the last 30 mins yet. (TH was there, and JR was near the front. and Bow ties and Stephen Fry. And martin Freeman standing next to the guy (Man of Steel, Plays super man, cant remember his name. He's on the front cover of my magazine.) who was like 7 feet tall, and he looked like an ACTUAL hobbit.**

**So, on a more related note, we're discussing a plot twist and if it's worth writing it. It will either make it really long, or make it into a sequel. Which would you prefer? Or would it be better not to add it, it might make it a bit long.  
Suggestions?**

* * *

**We have a little outake for you m'dears:**

_**My writing is **_normal**,****_ NinjaCookieXD's is in _****bold****_._******

"Thor, come and embrace me and your future brother in law." He grinned at the giant man (god) behind Tony.**  
Thor broke out in a huge grin and cheered very loudly as he tackled Tony and Loki in a very large hug. "THIS IS INDEED MOST JOYUS!" he boomed as he crushed Tony in-between himself and Loki.  
"Thor..." Tony croaked, flailing an arm that got free from the embrace. "Thor... Cant breath... Loki... Help."  
Thor loosened his grip and stood tall as he gazed at the two in front of him. Tony put his arm around Loki's waist and gazed lovingly up at him. "I love you Loki."  
**"Thor, please leave so I can make like to my amazing fiancé. Unless you'd like to join in if course."**  
**"I would very much like to brother, but are you sure."  
Loki pulled on Thor's head to bring him into a kiss "yes."****

(*facepalm* What is it with you and threesomes?)  
  
Loki sighed at the look Tony gave them, "we're not actually related Stark. An actually, you'd be surprised; Thor's pretty good." Loki led them both to his and Tony's bed. Loki sprawled himself over the covers and took off his shirt slowly, seductively. "I'm going to let you both pleasure me, I'll surrender my body to you to do what you want with." Loki's eyes were dark with lust and his voice was low and husky.  
Thor licked his lips before taking his own shirt off and crawling on the bed towards Loki, looking almost like a predator about to devour it's prey. Thor kept eye contact as his kissed Loki's chest, then his abdomen and then up to his nipple, licking around it before taking it into his mouth. From Loki's facial expression, he was enjoying himself. And from the size of the bulge in Tony's pants, so was he.

(You started it.)****

(How did I start this?)

(You made Tony propose.)

(And ask Bruce on a date that one time.)

Loki stretched his arm out for Tony to come to him. When Tony took his hand, Loki pulled him down and started to kiss him. When Tony was done with that, he moved down to Loki's neck as Thor moved further down Loki. With Thor trying to remove Loki's pants and his own, Tony had room to move down to Loki's other nipple, flicking with his tongue, then nipping and biting, pulling with his teeth.  
Loki cried out and Tony looked to see his fiancé's cock in Thor's mouth, all the way to the base. Tony felt his own twitch and his jeans become uncomfortable. Tony watched as Thor slid his tongue around the head, licking off precum and his own saliva, sliding his tongue down and up the slit, wriggling it around. Tony was so mesmerised by this that he didn't notice Loki trying to pull him back down to reattach their mouths. As they kissed, Tony took his shirt off ad then stripped off 'til he was completely stark naked (if you'll excuse the pun). Tony straddled Loki's abdomen and continued to kiss him, the noises Thor causing Loki being caught by Tony's mouth.  
Tony jumped when something wet and slippery entered him, followed by a soft kiss to his lower back and a hushing noise from Thor. Tony let himself be prepared while he and Loki kissed roughly. Tony shuddered again as Thor's three fingers left to be replaced by a hot tongue. "Ohmygaaaah" Tony moaned, breaking away from Loki just long enough to cry out in bliss. "Thor! Oh." He felt Thor chuckle as the prince pulled his ass cheek further apart so that his tongue could delve deeper. "Tho-" Tony's breath hitched in his throat. Loki started to kiss his neck, hot and open-mouthed.  
When Thor was done, his kissed Tony's entrance and Loki rolled out from under them and got behind Thor.  
Tony rolled over to face Thor dead in the face, a little surprised when Thor kissed him. He hadn't expected that. But it was good, it was sexy. It was so god damned dirty.  
Tony kissed him back desperately, from the corner of his eye he could see Loki in a chair across the room, watching and licking his lips. So this turned Loki on? He'd give Loki 'turned on'.  
Tony flipped Thor over and continued to kiss him, biting at his beard and pulling on his hair. Tony's kisses moved down the god's neck and his muscular chest. Tony gave both of Thor's nipples the treatment he had Loki, and with one hand started to massage Thor's balls, the other slipping to his ass.  
When Loki's expression didn't change, Tony licked a thin trail down Thor's abs and down to his leaking cock. Tony teased it with his tongue before taking as much as he could into his mouth and sucking so that his cheeks visibly dipped in.  
Thor cried out and grabbed Tony's hair with both hands, thrusting into Tony's mouth. - Loki's expression still did not change.  
Tony flipped Thor over again; massaging his ass cheeks and going straight in with his tongue. When Thor let out a strangled noise, Loki got up. - here we go.  
Loki pushed Tony out of the way and went straight into Thor with to fingers, scissoring before adding a third and then forth. Thor continued to cry out. Tony crawled up the bed and turned Thor's face to the side so he could kiss him. Tony used tongues and bite and whatever he could to excite more noises from him than Loki. This was soon becoming a game.  
Loki bent down to add his tongue, his hand massaging Thor. Tony started to kiss Thor's ear, adding a little tongue for a surprised gasp.  
The Loki knelt up, bored with this game and too horny to play. Loki slid a hand in between Thor's legs, and then whispered for him to turn over. Thor did as he was told.  
Loki crawled up him, letting their erections rub, and kissed Thor again, all tongue. When he finished he whispered again into Thor's ear "are you ready?" Thor nodded and got out from under Loki. Tony's eyes widened as he was pushed onto his front and straddled by a huge god. Thor leant down to kiss the back Tony's neck as he entered Tony. The pillow muffled Tony's cries as Thor began to move. And I mean really move, Thor was incredible.  
At some point, Loki must have entered Thor because now all three were rocking and crying out together and it was the most wonderful feeling Tony had ever had. And Thor- he knew exactly where Tony's prostrate was from the first thrust and hit it every time. It seemed like Loki was having the same luck too.  
There wasn't enough room between Tony and the bed below for Thor to give Tony a hand job as he went, but the hot mouth on Tony's neck was blissful. Them all being gods and everything meant that even with the extensive foreplay, there went on for more than a half hour. Thor pounded into Tony relentlessly, a surge of pleasure coursing through his body twice with every second. Fucking the Norse god of thunder came with it's benefits. He had some mega thigh muscles and his cock was beating the shit out of Tony.  
Thor released first, spilling into and more than filling Tony beneath him. Then Tony was neck, covering his stomach with warm stickiness, and Loki was last, letting out a heavenly cry which Tony would love to hear him make for the rest of eternity.  
Exhausted, they fell asleep, Thor lying across the top of the bed and Tony and Loki both resting their heads on his torso. Loki faced tony and ran a hand down his cheek. "I love you Anthony."  
Tony snuggled himself into his fiancé, letting his eyes close softly. Subconsciously, Tony's hand made its way to cup Loki's balls as they slept.  
Both fell asleep to the sound of the others breathing. They had better sleep well; in the morning they had a wedding to plan.

(The end. Yes? You like?)

What do you think?)****

I'm speechless...

_12/30/2012_

* * *

-_DoctorMaz_ &** NinjaCookieXD **Over and finally out.

* * *

**By the way, this isn't the end. We're still going. I think there's atleast another ten (ish) chapters already beta-d, and we've only got the wedding and honeymoon to come, and possibly the plot twist (entirely dependant ****_(sp)_**** on you.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just so you know.., This chapter? NSFW, continue.**

* * *

Thor hugged Tony again before realising his discomfort and letting go. "Apologies brother, for I am simply ecstatic at this news."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Brother?"

The blonde god nodded and grinned like the big oaf he was. "Indeed. If you are to marry Loki then you are to be my brother!" He gazed proudly at the two in front of him as Tony laughed and put his arm around Loki's waist, gazing lovingly up at him. "I love you Loki."

"Thor, please leave so I can make love to my amazing fiancé. Unless you'd like to join in of course."

"Brother, cease this trickery, you make Tony worry." Thor laughed and pointed to Tony who had been giving Loki a shocked/funny look but now looked calm.

"Well then I think it's time we broke it to your uh... Pepper. And tell the others." Loki grinned and linked arms with Thor and Tony who stood either side of him. "Shall we?"

"Oh wait! One moment!" Tony wriggled out of Loki's grip and dashed back to the lab. Bruce had left but the box was still on the ground. Tony smiled as he picked it up then dashed back to Loki. He got down onto one knee in front of him and opened it. "Here. It yours."

"It's perfect Anthony." Loki said softly as he held his hand for Tony to slip the ring on his finger.

"A perfect fit too." Tony said as he slipped it on Loki's ring ringer and kissed it.

Loki gripped his hand around Tony's and pulled him up into a hug. "Come." He said as they broke apart, "let's go make everyone jealous."

"Yeah." Tony smirked and clasped their hands together so he was holding the hand with the ring on and lead Loki into the living room. "Jarvis, send a message to everyone to get their asses up here quickly or they will regret it."

"Thank you." Loki mouthed at Thor as Tony led them both through to the living room.

Within a couple of minutes, the Avengers and Pepper had gathered in the living room and were all sitting down on the various chairs and sofas. They were all confused save for Thor and Bruce who both shared a knowing look.

"Okay, so everyone here now. we have an announcement." He grinned and held Loki's hand up. "Were engaged!"

Steve smiled happily at them, but it faded away as he waited for someone else to congratulate them. His brow furrowed as he noticed Pepper icily glaring at Loki, her lower jaw barred forward.

Natasha and Clint stood up and went to congratulate them by patting them on the shoulders.

"Congratulations! Who asked who?" Natasha asked. Tony Smirked, unaware of the looks his fiancé was receiving from his ex.

"I asked him."

"Who'd have thought Tony Stark would man up and ask someone to marry him! Least of all the god who tried to take over the world a year ago!" Clint said before turning to Loki and giving him a sympathetic look. "No offence..."

The god laughed lightly and thanked the archer.  
"Miss Potts, may I have a word? In private?"

"Why?" Pepper asked coldly.

"In here will do." Loki had already made his way across the room and was holding the door to a guest room open for her. He looked at her expectantly.

Tony gave his fiancé a confused look, which Loki returned with a reassuring smile. After a few minutes hesitation, Pepper followed him reluctantly.  
The minute the door close, Loki had her held back against the wall.  
"What is your problem?" He hissed?

"Why you?" Pepper said, a hint of fear in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"What do you mean _why me_?" He spat

"Why did he choose you of all people to... _Marry_."

"I can't answer that question, but I can tell you now that no amount of dirty looks will allow you to take that man away from me. Now if you cannot fake a smile and keep your opinions to yourself, then I suggest you take yourself far far away from here." He sneered, "Otherwise, I will be forced to show you what you look like on the _inside_."

Loki's eyes were dark and his voice was low. His face was far too close to Pepper's for her to feel comfortable.

The amount of fear and pressure that radiated off Loki was too much for her to handle so she slapped him hard on the side of his face. "Don't speak to me like that when you're the one who stole him from me in the first place, and exploited him to the public." she was shaking ever so slightly.

Black strands of Loki's hair fell across the reddened cheek exposed to Pepper. When he turned back, his mouth hung open and his eyebrows were drawn up and together, an '_oh really?_' expression drawn on his face. He moved closer so he was only inches from Pepper's face, tilted his head forward and his chin down, and his voice lowered. "How. dare. you?" He almost growled. Pepper was beginning to feel how dangerous he really was. "I did not steal anyone, in case you failed to notice, Anthony is perfectly capable of thinking for himself." Loki's eyes narrowed, "This is Anthony's day, and if you do a _single_ thing to spoil that for him, I _will_ end you." he spoke with conviction and Pepper detected no lie in his voice.

Pepper was close to tears so she just nodded and walked out the room, past Loki. When she passed the living room she gave Tony a sad look and said softly "Congratulations." There was a hint of sarcasm there but it went unnoticed as Tony just looked at her confused, as did everyone else. "Uhhh, thanks Pep." He gave her a smile, then Loki walked out and he rushed over to him. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing dear, _Virginia_ and I were just having a friendly little chat." Loki made sure to raise his voice when he said Pepper's real name, the one she loathed so passionately. He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her, to dare her to object. But none came, and Loki couldn't help the smug smile that formed on his lips when Tony's arm pulled Loki closer to him by the waist and Pepper's face turned an embarrassing shade of red as she walked out.

"We'll I hope you two are happy together." She spat.

Tony watched her walk out and then turned to Loki. "She slap you?"

"Now why would she do that?" Loki asked innocently and put his hand on Tony's shoulder so that really looked like a couple, I mean really looked like that's how they were supposed to be. So natural, so... Perfect. A sight not lost on Bruce who made his way to the couple and pinched both their cheeks, telling them how adorable they both looked. Just by putting his arm around Tony's back, Loki had unintentionally changed the subject, and that was more than alright with him. He really did not like Potts, or the subject of her in 'polite' conversation.

"uhh ok then. How bout we celebrate with a little toast? Loki, could you magic up a glass of champagne for everyone please?"

Loki gave a slight laugh. "My magic doesn't work quite like that love. I can only summon things from other places. I do, however, have some of that Elven wine you so enjoyed. Unless you have some champagne you would like me to summon."

"Elven wine!" Tony nearly shouted, knowing how strong that stuff was and thinking how nice it tasted. It was also a good way to get rid of the others; knowing their non-godly beings (bar Steve) would get almost straight away so that they could leave and he could spend some _alone_ time with his new fiancé. The others laughed, not knowing of Tony's ulterior motives.

Wine glasses appeared in each person's hand and Loki passed Tony a bottle that he hasn't had a moment before. Once Tony had poured each of them a glass (took more than just the one bottle.), he raised his glass up in the air to make a toast as everyone followed suit.

"To me and Loki." he turned and smiled at Loki. "I hope to stay by your side forever."

A chorus of 'Aww's' sounded around the room followed by a series of glasses chinking together. Everyone took a sip and the majority pulled faces at how strong it was before changing their minds and gulping down their entire contents.

There was a loud smash and tiny pieces of glass shattered on the floor. "ANOTHER!" Thor bellowed, pulling his brother into a hearty half-hug. Loki passed him a bottle, a Cheshire cat grin tearing across his face.

"Not to worry, Elven wine has magic in it; it will not make you drunk." Loki winked at both Thor and Tony for the blatant lie. "Do be plentiful in your consumption" he smirked. "TO US ALL!" Loki toasted again, shouting load into the air.  
"To us all!" They chorused, taking another gulp of their wine.

Half an hour later, it was hectic. Everyone bar Tony and Loki were drunk, even Steve and Thor had managed to go over their limits, and Steve had none. Clint had stolen Bruce's glasses and was currently having the man chase him around the room. Natasha and Thor were singing very loudly and Steve was currently laughing to himself.

"Who do you think is the best drunk? Thor or Barton?" Loki was fiddling with Tony's hair and was leaning his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Thor. Can you not hear that racket he's making right now? Its _comedy gold_. Jarvis I hope you're filming this."

"For the last thirty minutes sir."

"Anthony, listen, he's just making up the words." Tony felt Loki's laugh through his shoulder. "Love? Why aren't you drunk yet?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you hoping for me to get drunk?"

"Well, yes." Loki dead panned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're affordable drunk." He kissed Tony's temple lightly before returning his head to its comfortable position in Tony's shoulder.

Tony chuckled. "Well, I'm trying to stay relatively sober in the hopes of being able to have you all to myself later, and being able to remember every detail of it."

"Well, I normally like sex when you're drunk, but when you put it like that." Loki took the man's earlobe into his mouth and between his teeth. "I want you naked on the bed in thirty seconds. And then, in going to _devour_ you." Loki's voice was so low that only Tony would have been able to hear it, even if everyone else was completely sober. The voice itself... _Did things_ to Tony.

"Okay." Tony said, standing as quickly as he could and pulled Loki into their room. After making sure the door was closed and drunk-proof, Tony pulled Loki into him by the god's shirt and kissed him roughly. He pulled Loki's body into him further and ground their clothed dicks together which made a hungry growl escape his lips.

"Eighteen seconds." Loki breathed into Tony's war, slipping a tongue in.

"What happens if I'm not naked by that time?" Tony grunted, bending at the knees slightly from Loki's tongue actions.

"Then I'll go back in there and leave you tied up on the bed, whimpering, yearning for me and not even able to pleasure yourself for your binds." Loki smirked "twelve Seconds." He breathed, hot against Tony's neck.

Tony's eyes widened as he quickly threw off his t shirt. He managed to unbutton his jeans but was left in his boxers and with them down by his ankles.

"Six."

Tony grinned at the fact he had extra time and ripped off his boxers. Not pulled, _ripped_. Even Tony looked surprised. "Didn't know I was that strong."

Loki pushed him down into the bed with two fingers. "One." And Loki pounced, already on top of Tony, kissing him while he worked to remove his own clothes. "Good boy." He purred "_Fuck_ me Anthony. _Fuck…_" he kissed Anthony softly on the mouth "_me_."

There was a thump followed by a squeal. "No, no. Okay no. I can't do this." It was a woman's voice; Pepper's. While they were both naked, lying on top of each other, and with quite the hard on.

A ginger head crawled from out of the bed, a hand clutched to where she'd bumped it on the way out. "Sorry, sorry." As Pepper stood, she raised her hands up in defence and averted her gaze to the floor. "I was just in here, and then you came in so I uh... hid."

"Pepper? What the- why were you in our room in the first place?!"

"I was just uh... I was looking for some papers."

"Get out now!" Tony yelled, clutching Loki to him tightly so Pepper wouldn't see anything on either god.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just-" as Pepper scramble to leave, Loki noticed the tears running down her face and a photo frame gripped tightly in her hand.

Tony on the other hand didn't notice and just lay back with a sigh. "So much for our alone time."

"Was it only me who found that incredibly weird."

"No... I thought it was weird too. If she needed papers, why didn't she wait until morning...? Didn't she leave like half an hour ago?"

"I have no idea why she was in here love. Nor do I care." He kissed Tony softly on the mouth. "Make love to me Anthony. I want to _feel_ you."

Tony paused for just a second, looking at the door confusedly before he looked back at Loki and grinned. "Gladly." He flipped their positions and attacked Loki's jaw and neck hungrily, planting kisses and bites all over his torso.

Loki put his hands on Tony's back and pulled their bodies closer, if that was even possible, and purred softly at Tony's every touch.

Tony leaned up and pulled Loki's head down into a kiss. A fierce, hungry one full of lust and passion which made them both moan into each other's movements. Tony forced his tongue into Loki's mouth, running it along his bottom lip first then once inside, using it to explore and taste all of it.

"On second thoughts, I might just tie you up anyway."

Tony stopped his mouth movements and looked up Loki with lust-glazed eyes. "Pardon?"

"Let me tie you down and _ravish_ you until you _cum_."

Tony let out a shaky breath and leaned down to Loki's ear. "If that's what you wish, sexy." he whispered huskily into it.

Loki smirked and bit Tony's lip lightly. Ropes appeared from nowhere and began to snake around Tony's limbs.

"Whoa..." Tony cried as the magic ropes pulled him onto the bed, past Loki and attached him to the bedposts. "Okay, this is actually quite creepy..."

Loki gave a twisted grin and crawled up over Tony.

"Uhhh, Loki? These are a little tight..." Tony said, his voice squeaking nervously as Loki inched closer..

Loki grinned and raised an eyebrow, "are you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Am I what?"

"_Tight_."

"Yes." he paused and gave Loki the most seductive grin he could. "_Very_ tight."

"Mmmm" Loki continued his assault in Tony's mouth as his right hand went down to massage Tony's growing erection.

"Mmmh!" Tony groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up at Loki's touches.

Loki's mouth wandered down to Tony's neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin.

Little gasps escaped Tony's lips, his fist clenching in their bonds in annoyance because he couldn't touch Loki back. "Loki..." he moaned.

"Mmmhmm?" Loki but down on his earlobe, exciting another gasp.

"Loki..." he repeated."Loki...! haaah..."

Loki moved his hand harder against Tony, revelling in the delicious noises the man made.

"Loki... ahh fuck... your touch feels... so good...!" Subconsciously, he started tugging at the binds, even though there was no way in which they could be broken.

Loki's hands ran down the sides on Tony's body as his kisses trailed to the man's nipple, which he took into his mouth and bit playfully.

"Gaaah!" Tony cried before his face reddened slightly from a mix of the embarrassing noises he was making and the intense pleasure his fiancé was giving to him. "uhhhh...!" He squirmed slightly, bucking his hips again for his fully erect member was craving the attention that the other body parts were receiving.

"I do not intend to fuck you Tony, I want you to cum from only my touch." Loki smirked, that very smirk that drove Tony crazy. And then Loki was further down, kissing Tony's member slowly, painfully slowly.

Tony closed his eyes in desperation and wriggled again in his bonds. "Why don't you, uhhh! Ride me?" he whined.

"_Because I won't need to_." Loki's breath ghosted over Tony's head, the man's thighs shaking in anticipation.

"Aww c'mon! You're killing me here!" Tony whined as he threw his head back in exasperation.

Loki grinned and took his whole length in his mouth, shocking a large amount of air from Tony's lungs.

"Ommygodloki!" He breathed out in one breath, clenching his fists again. "Uhhhhh!"

Loki lips tightened around the hardened member as he brought his mouth back to the head of it before running his tongue down it.

Tony squirmed even more and bucked his hips. "Loki... I think im gonna...!"

Loki flicked his tongue over the end and then took it the whole way in again

When Loki deep throated him, Tony went tense and cried out "Loki!" as he came in the god's mouth.

Loki's eyes drifted lightly shut as he swallowed, licking off the drip that escaped the side of his mouth.

Slowly, the ropes uncoiled and faded to nothing and Loki crawled back up to Tony's height. "You are amazing." Loki breathed, crouched low over his fiancé.

"Yeah...I know." Tony said slowly, getting himself back to normal after his orgasm then smirked and flipped their positions. "Okay, now I wanna fuck you." he leaned down and purred into Loki's ear.

As soon as Tony was back on top, Loki was kissing him passionately, holding Tony's head firmly to his.

Tony Kissed back with as much hunger and passion as he let his hand wander downwards and slide behind him, cupping the smooth ass cheeks for a second before slipping a digit into Loki's hole.

Loki just lifted his hips up and forced Tony's head deeper into the kiss.

The genius stuck his tongue into the god's mouth, exploring it with his skilled tongue as he added another digit.

"Mmmh"

Tony pulled away suddenly as he remembered something and smirked. He reached over Loki to the set of draws in the top draw and fumbled around inside of them. It took a second before he found what he was looking for and he grinned sadistically at Loki. He closed the draw and went to kissing down his neck while adding his fingers back in. He kept the small object hidden in his other hand behind his back.

"Uuurh." Loki complained as he pulled Tony back up to his level and reattached their lips. Holding him there more securely this time.

Tony was still smirking, even while kissing Loki. He added a third finger and used all three to make sure he was properly stretched.

Loki threw his head back as he gasped

Tony rolled his eyes at the parting of their lips but used his position to suck hard on his exposed neck as he continued to stretch his fingers.

Loki complained again, but permitted Tony's movements on his neck.

Feeling he was sufficiently prepared, pulled away from Loki and sat so he was straddling his hips. He removed his fingers but instead of his dick or any other body part, a small-ish cold object was inserted there, the same object Tony had fished from the draw a second ago.

"Gaaah. Antho- What the fuck is that?!"

"A butt plug." he dead panned, shrugging as if it were nothing. "It'll keep you nice and stretched for me when I'm ready, but sorry this one doesn't vibrate." Tony grinned sadistically again and pushed the plug in tightly so it wouldn't come out by accident.

"Anthony, you get that infernal thing out right now."

Tony laughed evilly and lowered his head to the gods dick. "Nope." he said simply before devouring the gods member whole.

"STARK!"

"Mmmh!" Tony hummed into Loki's cock, ignoring his protests.

"_STARK_, remove it."

"Aww c'mon. It's just a bit of fun." Tony whined, lifting his head up to look Loki in the eyes.

Loki glared at him.

"Fine!" Tony raised both hands in the air and pulled it out. "Spoilsport."

"It's vulgar."

"Its... Kinky." Tony said, for lack of a better word.

"It's discussing."

"Tomayto, tomarto." he shrugged.

"No, it's another idea of yours, like that bacon lube. Now are you going to just lie there, or are you going to fuck me?"

Tony opened his mouth to object but shook his head and chucked the plug over the side of the bed before entering Loki quickly, slamming in right to the hilt.

"AnthonyIloveyou." Loki shouted in a quick burst as Tony thrust in. "Ah!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh as he thrust in and out of Loki. It was quite funny how he could make the other god angry about something he did one minute, to crying out his love in the next. "uhh!" He grunted louder as each thrust got louder harder.

"_Oh fuck_, HOLY fuck you're- ah." Loki lifted his hips upward in time with Tony's movements, panting heavily as the man pounded into him.

"Oh baby! Uhhh! fuck! Ahh Loki!" Tony held onto Loki's hips to force them closer together. One hand went to the god's neglected cock and started to stroke it in time to his thrusts.

"Hyuuuh" Loki's head fell back and his back arched into the touch

Tony flipped Loki around and lifted his hips up so he was in a crawling position while Tony, on his knees, continued slammed in harder.

"Shaa-ah. Oh, _fuck_. Uh, _Anthony_." Loki grabbed tighter into the bed sheets, the thin layers twisting in his fists.

"Loki... Ahhh babe, I'm close!" Tony winced as he felt his release nearing, giving Loki the hardest, roughest thrusts he could.

"Anthony, I- uh. I'm- oh fuck."

Tony gave once final thrust as he spilled his seed deep within Loki, crying out triumphantly as he did.

"Ahhhh" like cried, collapsing in a heap on the bed, Tony on top of him. "That. Was beautiful."

"As are you my love." Tony kissed Loki's shoulder softly before pulling out and rolling to the side, offering his arm out for Loki to lean against him.

Loki obliged and rolled in, taking in the musky mixture of scents that was Tony, and Loki wondered... How did he get this lucky, what did he do to deserve someone like this? Loki sighed and relaxed into Tony's side. "I'm in love with you."

Tony smirked and rubbed Loki's side slowly. "I know." he said before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Awww... **

* * *

_-DoctorMaz_ and** NinjaCookieXD** Over&Out


	23. Chapter 23

**Not a great deal happens in this chapter, but I like it. And ****_Scrabble is da bomb._**

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up to an empty bed. He slowly sat up and looked around but didn't see Loki anywhere. "...Loki?" he called out, rubbing his eyes sleepily, wondering if he was still around somewhere. There was a warm spot on the bed next to him so he couldn't have left him for long.

Tony was wrenched from his thoughts when he smelled the faint smell of burning plastic "Lo?"

Loki's head appeared round the doorway, "Just a second love."

"...What are you doing in there?" Tony said, slowly getting up and making his way over to the door.

"No." Loki tried to force the door shut, blocking Tony's view from the ball of fire he held behind his back.

"Loki" he said more forcefully, trying to force the door open. "What are you burn... Wait, you're not... is that my butt plug?!"

"Your what? I've never heard of that in my life. I am simply burning some fire."

"Bastard! That was a gift!" Tony tried ramming against the door but Loki did not let him pass still.

"What a shame, but I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, yes you do! Now let me out of here!"

"Out of where darling? Are you sure you don't want to put some clothes on first?"

"Out of this room and no, stop burning it!"

"No, you're not sure or no you are?"

"LOKI! LET ME OUT AND STOP BURNING IT!"

Loki stepped aside, the fire still burning readily in his hand.

Tony fell through the door and was about to make a grab at Loki before he turned around and realized the others were not only still on their floor but all watching this scene and seeing his naked physique. Again. Tony's face reddened and he moved his hands to cover his crotch. "You could've warned me they were still here..." He growled at Loki.

"Oh but I did." Loki smirked, passing Tony a towel from nowhere.

"Sir, may I inform you that the avengers are in the living room."

Tony grabbed the towel and put it around his waist, glaring at Loki. "You didn't and thank you Jarvis but that was a couple of seconds too late."

"I told you to put some clothes on. Also, I may have delayed Jarvis for a couple of seconds. Accidentally of course."

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saying that to stall me."

"And why would I do that?" Loki asked, throwing the fire up and catching it again, letting the flames flicker and dance around his hand and wrist.

Tony was momentarily mesmerized by the image of Loki graciously playing with the burning object that he forgot about it for a second before shaking his head to snap out of the trance. "How would you like it if I burned something someone gave you as a gift?"

"Why, who gave it to you?"

Tony paused for a second. "Doesn't matter. Now stop burning it! Not that there's probably anything left after that fire."

"Maybe I'll stop... If you tell me who gave it to you."

He paused again. "I said it doesn't matter."

"Well then I guess it'll just keep on burning..." Loki trailed off, playing absently with the flames.

"No stop!" Tony paused a second. "It was... from hmm-hmm" He mumbled the name out quietly but Loki didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"It was from Pepper!" Tony shouted angrily, immediately regretting it and clamped a hand over his mouth. "uhh I mean-"

"Why would she get you a..."

"Doesn't matter, it was ages ago, can we drop this now?"

"Well this is just gonna keep on burning

Tony sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Fine burn it, you're not getting an answer from me." He went back into the room and slammed the door, leaving very confused/shocked looking avengers and Loki standing there.

"Hmmm." Loki left the fire on the table, still burning away but not affecting the table. "Anyone up for scrabble?"

Tony didn't come out the room until much later that day and was surprised to see everyone playing scrabble. "Since when did we have that game?"

"Since when did Pepper buy you that monstrosity?" He pointed to the table where the gift was still burning away happily.

Tony ignored Loki and walked around the bar to grab a scotch. He glanced over at the burning object and pulled an unimpressed facial expression.

"You joining us dear?"

Tony seemed to glare at the burning object for a moment before he walked into the kitchen, shaking his head as he went by.

"What was that dearest?"

Tony didn't answer, but there was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by an apology of clumsiness.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?" Tony asked in an annoyed tone as his head popped around the corner of the door to the kitchen.

"Clint, Plink is not a word."

"Yeah it is."

"Okay then, what does it mean."

"I don't know, but it's a word, look it up."

"It is a word"

"Exactly! what's it mean Bruce?"

He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose like a smart person. "A verb or a noun to describe a noise that makes a series of short, light, ringing sounds. It could also be to describe shooting something, as with a rifle."

"Told you guys"

Tony raised an eyebrow at their banter and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You okay love?"

Tony didn't answer again. He came out the kitchen without the glass he had previously and walked right past everyone. Before disappearing completely, he glanced at the burning object and Loki could've sworn he saw the man shiver involuntarily before he disappeared off into His lab.

Loki sighed and let his eyes close, sitting only a few moments longer before silently getting up and following Tony down to the lab, leaning on the doorframe.

"Weren't you playing scrabble?" Tony asked. He had his back to Loki but turned around and folded his arms at him.

"What is it Anthony? What's got you so upset?"

"You can't just burn other people's things because you don't like the object. And I'm not upset... I don't quite know what to feel. I'm pissed, relieved and regretful."

Loki let out breath through his nose and moved to sit on the desk near Tony. "I didn't burn it. I am the _god_ of fire Anthony; I can make flames that do not burn. Did you not see that it had no affect on the table?" Loki put his hand on his fiancé's knee. "What is this really about?"

"It's..." he sighed. "It's just something I keep as a reminder to stop me from doing something in my past... Something that Pepper and I did when we were, you know, together. I don't know why I haven't just gotten rid of it before or felt the need to use it on you last night. Sorry."

"What did you do in the past?"

"It's not something I'd like to revisit."

"Anthony, we can't keep secrets from each other. Not anymore."

He sighed deeply. "If I say, will you keep it to yourself? You can't tell a single person that you know this, even Thor, understand?"

"I don't tell Thor everything you know."

"Yeah but still." he sighed again and glanced away from Loki. "When me and Pepper were... Together, we once indulged in a bit off uhh BDSM. We used toys... And stuff but uhhh one day it sort of backfired and..." he looked away and blushed. "I got badly hurt in one of our sessions... We decided then and there not to do that kind of stuff anymore and I kept that butt plug as a reminder. I guess when she was in our room last night, I remembered it and thought I'd perhaps try it on you, hoping I'd learn from my mistake."

"BDSM?"

"Was that a question of what it is or surprise at me doing it?"

"Anthony love, remember I was brought up on Asgard, I was a prince. I don't know off all your... Words for things."

"Oh right, uhh how do I put this... Its umm." he paused to think. "It's a sexual term for uhh extremely kinky things. Sort of a bit strange actually but it stands for three different thing; bondage and discipline, sadism and masochism and dominance and submission." Tony blushed and grimaced as he recalled a couple of things that he and Pepper had done in their sessions.

"Oh." Loki removed his hand from Tony's knee and stoop up, "Well, I've got a scrabble game to win so..." Loki left.

Tony opened his mouth then closed it and looked in Loki's direction. "That was a weird reaction." he decided not to follow him as he actually had a couple of things he needed to do in the lab.

* * *

**Thought you could do with an extra update, i usually leave aleast a day inbetween. Nah well, complaining? Thought not.**

* * *

_-DoctorMaz_ and NinjaCookieXD Over and Out.


	24. Chapter 24

**This isn't the longest chapter, and so i will be posting another tomorrow. As long as someone reminds me to.**

* * *

Later that evening when Tony came out the lab, he found Loki in the living room with all the others gone. "Hello" he said quietly, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Bruce is still here, and Thor. I don't know what they're doing, but they're in the tower somewhere."

"... And what are you doing?"

"Thinking." Loki stared at the door in a bored fashion.

"What about?" Tony made his way over to a chair and sat down in it.

"You." Loki sighed "... And that woman."

"It was a long time ago. We've both moved on from it."

"I know, it's just." Loki rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, running long fingers through his dark hair restlessly. "I just can't get it out of my head." Loki's fingers gripped his hair tightly. "It's just that _woman_!" Loki sprang to his feet and kicked the table. "Uh!"

"Hey, careful! You'll hurt yourself." Tony stood when Loki kicked the table and held his hands up as he slowly walked over to the angry god. "Look, I know it's not easy to think of me and her before you came along but there's no need to. I love you. I'm not about to leave you anytime soon because of her, she's a friend and nothing more. Just because you know we did some... weird stuff in the past, it shouldn't change anything. It would be better if we all just forgot about this."

"She just-" Loki took a deep, calming breath in through his nose and let a shaky one back it again. "She just gets under my skin, that's all."

"Don't let her, she doesn't matter." Tony placed his hands on Loki's arms and looked him in the eye. "The only thing that matters is you, me and our wedding when it comes about, that is, if you still want me after hearing about... you know... _that_."

"Of course we're still getting married. It's just every way I turn, anything that happens, she's _there_. Her evil eyes and her ugly screwed up face. And I will not let that woman get in the way of us." Loki placed his hands on Tony's hips.

"There's nothing she could do to make me part willingly from you." He leaned his forehead against Loki's and smiled. "Unless someone brainwashed me. But even then, I would still fight through it to get back to you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." But Loki smiled anyway. "I'm afraid l'll murder her and paint her blood on the walls. I don't imagine you'd appreciate that. You'd have to find someone else to run your company."

"I'll tell her to stay away from you then." He placed a quick, loving kiss on Loki's lips. "And please refrain from killing anyone, it would probably count against your deal to Odin... actually now I think about it, we haven't told them yet, Odin and... I'm sorry, Frigga was it?"

"Frigga, yes. But of course, you may only refer to her as 'your majesty'. Actually, you should be calling me that too. Since I am a prince after all." Loki smirked. "And not to worry, they'll already know, I suspect Heimdall will have informed them. I'm surprised they haven't visited already, or at least summoned me."

"I know Odin, sorry, the All-father knows because I asked him for permission myself when I became immortal. I just thought it might be nice to meet them both properly."

"You asked his permission?" Loki laughed "have I truly tamed the infamous Tony Stark? And don't worry about Odin, you need not show him any respect, nobody will expect it from the fiancé of the rebel prince."

"I surprised myself when I asked actually." Ton laughed as-well. "And I'll keep that in mind, 'your majesty'" He purred the name into Loki's ear seductively, nipping it gently afterwards.

"How is it, you have the uncanny ability to make me go from angry to aroused in a matter of seconds?"

"I'm Tony Stark." he said, bringing his face close to Loki's and winking. "That's how babe."

"And that." Loki kissed the end of the man's nose, "is why I love you." Loki grinned. "I've promised Thor ill go with him to feed some ducks."

Tony looked at Loki for a second before he bent over with laughter. "Thor wants to feed ducks? HA! Oh my god, that image, I'm sorry, I just can't imagine the two of you feeding ducks!"

"We'll obviously _I_ won't be feeding them." Loki rolled his eyes. "We're going in a couple of minutes."

"Awww, but they might feel rejected. Not being fed by the sexiest god alive? Poor ducks." Tony pouted then snickered.

"Well, I suppose I am pretty sexy." Loki shrugged and retrieved his coat from the arm of the sofa and wandering towards the door, "unless you feel like joining us of course?" Loki asked, slipping through the doorway.

"Is it in the park of doomed conversations?"

"The what?" Loki stuck his head back through the doorway.

"The park of doomed conversations. The last two or three times we've been there, its ended in an argument or me dying." Tony grabbed his long black coat, fedora and ray bans anyway. "Let's prove my theory wrong."

Loki grinned and pulled Tony through the door with him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the one where we meet Moriarty. I think. Be excited, be very excited.**

* * *

_-DoctorMaz_NinjaCookieXD Over and Out.

x**X**x


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I know i said tomorrow, but i just really like ducks.**

* * *

"He's like a little kid, isn't he?" Tony pondered aloud to Loki as they watched Thor excitedly threw bread crumbs at ducks. He had his collar upturned and his disguise on, even though there was no point as a few people had already recognised Loki and Thor. Unfortunately, there were still picture from that night in the forest in newspapers but they both just ignored them. At first, they had laughed at the papers as they passed them, which earned them a few odd glances, but they didn't care. Loki's arm was entwined with Tony's as they stood watching the thunderer.

"No, trust me. You haven't seen him as an _actual_ kid. Although it does feel strangely domestic, like we're taking our son out to feed the ducks. It is rather surreal."

"Yeah..." Tony said dreamily before he snapped back to reality. "Wait, you're not suggesting... Are you?!" A small hint if fear was in his voice as he spoke.

"What?" Loki's eyes went wide in panic as the both stopped.

"You know, suggesting we- um actually do that, are you?!"

"Have a child? My dear Anthony, we are not yet even married. And I'm not sure I'd like to have another, last time was so draining, and I had to stay in female form throughout the entire pregnancy. But if that's what you want, we may talk about it, just... After the wedding."

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that." Tony held his hands up and shook his head furiously. "I'm not ready, perhaps in like a couple of centuries or something... Wow that sounds weird me saying a couple of centuries... Huh."

Loki pulled his arms around Tony's shoulder and pulled him into his side. "Thank goodness. I mean who knows, it'd probably have tentacles and be green or something. Or have a bulging great giant head like you." he grinned teasingly.

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. And snaked a hand round Loki's waist. "Well that's rude, my heads not massive... Is it? And green? What, is it a hulk child or something your imagining here?"

"Why, we're not getting jealous are we? And in case you didn't happen to notice, I am rather fond of the colour green.

"Well yes, but I'd rather not have a green child thank you very much."

Unfortunately that was when Thor joined in late in the conversation. "Why are you speaking of children?" he gasped. "Brother... Are you?"

Before either god had a chance to correct him, he flung himself at Tony in a crushing hug. "This is fantastic news!"

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to escape his death-like grip.

"Thor, I am not with child."

"Oh, is it Tony who carries?" he said, letting go of Tony immediately and gazing incredulously at his stomach. Tony cringed and folded his arms.

"Thor, I can't have children you idiot, I'm a man! Loki's a Frost giant so I can understand why he can carry but I can't." he glared at Thor and Loki glared at Tony, who looked between Thor and Loki confused. "Why are you glaring at me?" He asked Loki.

Loki continued to glare.  
"Uh, I think it's because you mentioned him being a frost giant." Thor whispered.

"ohhh..." Tony said slowly before stepping closer to Loki. "Loki, you know I don't care what you are. I know you don't like being reminded of it but I still love you so sorry if I offended you."

Loki gave a small sad smile and re-linked arms with Tony. Neither noticed the small army of ducks that had followed Thor from the lake until now.

"See what I mean about this park? Its curs- why are there ducks following Thor?"

"They probably want more food."

"They're not coming back to the tower, I'll say that much. Shall we leave him here with his ducky friends?"

"What do you have against ducks?"

"Nothing. It would just be weird if they followed us all the way back their though. Plus, it would be cruel to lead them out their natural habitat."

"I've known you for more than a year Tony Stark, and I'm still trying to figure you out."

"I could say the same thing about you baby." He leaned up and kissed Loki's cheek. "Say, do you fancy going out to dinner with me tonight?"

"As long as it's not shawarma, then sure. And only if you wear a suit. And a tie."

"I know just the place. This little Italian restaurant, you can have private rooms so we won't be disturbed by the press or fans or anything..." He leaned up to Loki's ear and whispered seductively into it, "and then maybe we could go somewhere a little _more_ private afterwards."

Loki smirked and then pressed his lips to Tony's cheek by his ear, whispering "what are we going to do about the duck?" His eyes shifted to the white duck with the yellow bill that was standing on the grass at Tony's feet, looking up at him. The others had all followed Thor back near the lake, but his one seemed to be particularly enamoured by a certain billionaire.

"What duck?" He turned to where Loki was looking. "Oh fuck."

Loki sniggered. "I think you mean _'oh duck' _"

"No, I was being poetic dear." Tony started to shuffle away from it but stopped when it followed him. "...shoo!" he waved his hands at it and then sighed when it showed no signs of moving. "Any ideas?" he turned to Loki.

Loki smirked. "None. I think it likes you. I must say, I am a little jealous."

Tony gave Loki a serious look. "We can't take it back with us."

"Why not? If you don't want a child, what about a duck?"

"Loki, it's crazy. We can't keep a duck in a tower!" the duck suddenly quacked which made Tony jump.

"What shall we name him. Gerald or Norman? I'm sure Jarvis'll like him."

"Loki, were not keeping it, stop trying to naming it."

"Awww, but Anthony. _Wook at its wikkle fayse_." Loki crooned.

"I feel like its staring into my soul."

"I know, isn't it magnificent?" Loki's eyes lit up, showing that natural sparkle Tony usually associated with mischief.

"Dear lord help me." Tony muttered to himself before turning to Loki, folding his arms and sighed. "Fine, but your bringing it back." he glanced warily at the creature that seemed to cock its head at him. "And the moment it becomes a problem, you're bringing it right back here."

Loki kissed his excitedly on the cheek. "And that is why I love you Tony Stark."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go get Thor." who tapped him on the shoulder as soon as his name was mentioned. "gaah! Oh it's you. Please don't do that Point break."

Thor chuckled then noticed the duck and squatted down. "Who's this little guy?"

"We haven't chosen a name yet, he's Anthony's new best little pal. Hey, maybe we should call him Bill, get it?"

"Funny." Tony said, humour lacking in his tone as he glanced at the duck again. He had to admit, it was a little cute. "Shall we leave then? Its getting a bit cold." he stuck his hands in his coat pockets and shivered, jumping on the spot a little to warm up.

* * *

-DMNCXDO&O


	26. Chapter 26

**Time for Thor and his army of marvelous marvelous d****i****cks. (There's an illustration on my DA. (Name's the same on here))**

* * *

"How about Quackers?" Loki suggested on the was back to the tower, the duck right at Tony's heel. Thor walked a little way back, his duck army still trailing behind him, waddling in an almost perfect V shape.

"Quackers?" Tony raised an amused eyebrow.

"We'll I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"_I_ wasn't the one who begged to keep it."

"I do not _beg_ Stark, I am a _God_."

"I seem to remember you begging a lot when we have sex."

"Anthony!" Loki gasped in mock shock. "Not in front of Dudley." Loki motioned to the Duck at Tony's heels.

"Dudley's even worse than Quackers, and fine, last time we had _fun_ in the bedroom."

Loki smirked again."How about we call him... Loki Jr?" They turned the familiar corner just one or two streets away from the tower. Thor was still struggling with his army and crossing a road.

"What about Sherlock? Seeing as we both love the films, TV series and books. or better still, Moriarty as they're both evil."

"I still think he's more of a Loki Jr, but if you insist... Moriarty it is. And we can always call him Jim of that gets a bit of a mouthful."

"Yeah." Tony half turned to the duck. "You like that name Moriarty?" It quacked and flapped its wings once then rushed to pick up their pace again. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"And you said you didn't want a family." Loki chuckled and leaned further into Tony's side.

"I meant kids. I'm not ready for something as big as that, but having a pet is sort of like a halfway compromise." Tony placed an arm around Loki's shoulders as they turned the final corner and where directly across the way from Stark towers.

"What do ducks even eat? We could make him a sandwich."

"Or we could feed him that left over bacon lube?"

"Ewww, Anthony. That's disgusting. Ducks love in water, so maybe they eat fish. Have we got any sushi?" They began to climb the steps up to the front door or the tower, having to go slow so that Moriarty could keep up.

"I was kidding, I already threw it out." he paused at the top to wait for Moriarty. "We could have Jarv order some though." he paused and glanced at where Thor and his army were coming up the street. "I hope he keeps them on his own floor. Does he even know how to take care of an army of ducks?"

"Love, I don't think he intends to keep them, I think one just bit him."

Tony laughed. "Well good luck to him to try and get rid of them."

Loki's eyebrows cocked up and he let out a laugh. An amazing laugh. "I thought they'd have left him by now, i never thought they'd make it across the road." People were still beeping their horns at them as he went past.

"I didn't think they'd follow him this far." Tony said, also laughing. Moriarty finally caught up with them on the top step and quacked before shaking himself. "I think someone wants to go inside." Tony said as the laughter wore off.

"Do you think we could take him to the expo with us?"

"Maybe." Tony said as he opened the door for the other two to enter. "Maybe I'll fly in in my suit holding him then we could do a sort of Lion king moment?"

"A what?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen it. It's a cartoon film about lions, by Disney and at the beginning when Simba is born, the monkey Rafikki lifts him up triumphantly to show the rest of the animal kingdom. It's pretty epic."

"Your Midgardian customs never cease to amaze me Anthony." Loki gave an amused smile

"I'm sure your Asgardian ones would too." Tony winked then walked into the elevator with Loki and Moriarty.

When they reached the top of the tower, they found Steve on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Hey Cap." Tony said mindlessly as they walked through the elevator door, Moriarty sticking close to Tony all the time.

"Um... Tony?" Steve lowered paper so that just his eyes were visible over the top.

"Yes?" Moriarty quacked too which made the two standing smirk.

"Uh, is that a duck?"

"What duck?" Tony mimed looked around then looked down and pointed and mocked surprise. "Oh, this duck?" he smirked. "This is Moriarty."

"Mori- Tony, why do you have a duck?" Steve folder his paper into four and placed in on the space beside him.

"Loki wanted to keep him after he started to follow me." Tony shrugged.

"You... You can't just take a duck out of the wild."

"I didn't take it. _It_ followed me."

"But what about it's friends, it's family. Does either of you even have any idea how to look after it?"

"We'll be his friends and family." Loki interrupted "why would it need anyone else?"

"And to be fair, I didn't actually want to keep it. I argued your case... Loki, its giving me the evils again."

"It's a love glare."

"No, you give me love glares. _That_ is not a love glare... How did you manage to persuade me in this?"

"Because I am the most remarkable being in the universe, and because you love me." Loki's smile turned smug. "And you love him too. I am slightly jealous that he made you love his so fast, he managed it in a matter of minutes when it took me a whole two days. Although in my defence, you were unconscious for most of those.

"So that's why I don't remember that day. And yes, you are the most remarkable being in the universe." he leaned over and kissed Loki. "I love you."

"Thank you Anthony, I love you too. Now let's go have hot passionate sex."

Steve looked up wide-eyed from the newspaper he had open up again.

"What about the duck... And Steve?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck the duck. Steve can duck-sit."

"Now who's being a poet?" He laughed then grabbed Loki's hand and started to pull him into their room. "Have fun Steve! I know we will!"

Loki laughed as the door clicked shut behind them and he was thrown on the bed.

* * *

**That's all for today folks. (Winkyface)**

* * *

_-DoctorMaz&_NinjaCookieXD Over & Out.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony crawled up the bed so he hovered over Loki and leant down to whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" he bit the lobe and smirked as he straddled Loki and threw off his hat and glasses, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

"QUACK!"

"What was that?"

"QUACK!"

"Tony, what was that?"

"You called me Tony!"

"Shut up, I think I heard-"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Brother? Where are you? Help me with my new feathered friends. I need to get them through the door."

"Oh shit, not the ducks. Shhh!" He lay flat on Loki and placed a finger on his lip and mouthed, 'we're not here.'

Loki grinned and his eyes shone with mischief. Loki took the man's lower lip between his teeth and bit softly, causing a slight moan to leave Tony. Loki rolled the man's lip between his teeth and began to suck on it lightly.

Tony raised an eyebrow and tried to look down on Loki then smirked (or at least tried to) and slowly massaged Loki's cock under his trousers.

"Ah" Loki cried out loud, a grin wide in his face.

"Do you want the duck man and his friends to come in?" Tony said in a warning tone before he slipped his hand down the trousers and massaged the other god's dick with his hand in contact with the bare, sensitive skin.

"MMMMH" Loki arched his back and threw his head back. "YES!"

Tony shrugged then chuckled darkly and grabbed Loki's member and started to pump it. He used his other hand to undo the zipper and momentarily stopped to pull down his trousers and boxers before he engulfed the cock fully with his mouth.

"OH FUCK! UH"

"Mmmmh!" Tony purred, his voice sending deep vibrations on the sensitive skin as he reached around behind Loki and groped his ass cheeks.

"Oh, Anthony I-"  
The door burst open and Thor marched in. "Tony, Brother. I need your assistance."

Tony dropped Loki's cock from his mouth and turned around with a pissed look on his face. "Do you mind? Trying to do stuff here!" he moved his hands from underneath Loki and pointed dramatically at Loki.

Who was no longer there and stood behind Thor, just doing his zip up, a smirk on his face. "What were you doing Anthony?"

Tony stared at Loki for a second, looked between him and the space he previously occupied then face-planted the bed and groaned annoyed.

"Thor, maybe you should just... Leave the ducks. We'll open a window or something and they can fly home."

"Or, you could lead them back to the park and leave them there." a muffled voice came from Tony.

"You could use Mjolnir to fly away from them really quickly." He added, turning onto his side to face them before realising he had a very obvious hard on and covered it with his hands.

"Or I can kill them. Make a nice soup. Hey, Anthony, I'm sure Pepper would like a fresh duck body on her mantelpiece.  
"Hmm..." Loki thought "maybe I'll send her two. In an unmarked box. Do you think I should display the innards or just leave them whole?"

"Brother!" Thor gasped and turned to Loki with a shocked look upon his face. "Don't kill them!"

"Well no Thor, I wasn't going to kill _all_ of them. Just a few."

"And there goes my erection." Tony sighed and stood up from the bed.

"I thought you'd like me trying to be nice to _Virginia_. I was going to send her a dead duck as a peace offering."

"Yeah... Not so sure she'd appreciate that so much love."

"Well I do think she'd prefer _my_ head on a platter." Loki pondered this for a moment. "I'll see you later love, I'm going to go and coat _dear Virginia's_ office in my blood."

And then Loki had disappeared again.

"No, Loki don-" Tony groaned as the man disappeared, rolled his eyes and sat down on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. "She's going to kill us... Wait, did he say _his_ blood?"

Thor put a large hand on Tony's shoulder. "My brother has always been a little over dramat-"

Loki appeared back in the doorway, in much the position he had been in before he left. "Did you miss me?"

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up again. "Very funny." he clapped slowly.

"What?" Loki looked confused "I don't get it."

"I was being sarcastic." he stopped clapping.

"I... Still don't get it."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter." he started towards the door. "So what's the plan with the ducks?"

"Well I was going to just-"

There was a loud shriek from the floor below.

"Sir, Miss Potts seems to be distressed." Jarvis spoke politely into the room.

"You didn't..." Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki before he pushed past him gently to look into the living room to see half the ducks missing. "Jesus, Loki!" he jogged out the room and into the elevator."

"Well I did consider using my own blood." Loki's clone explained as it hovered backwards alongside Tony. "But I decided it was far too valuable for that. I even considered using her own, but then she'd see it coming. In the end, I visited the nearest hospital; they have an impressive blood bank there. I think this one was O positive."

"How did you get there and back then spread it all so quickly? And if that's true, where are the ducks?"

"Magic Anthony. And the ducks are in the park, I just hadn't got around to transporting the rest yet. Just stop walking for a moment."  
Tony stopped.

"Still, even if it wasn't the ducks, it was still a little over-board."

"I asked your opinion, you didn't object."

"I thought you were joking."

"Well I wasn't joking."

"Well you should've made that clearer." he turned and started toward the elevator again.

"You should know me by now Anthony." Loki grabbed the man's arm and teleported them both to the room pepper was in. There was blood. Everywhere. Dripping.

"What the-?" Tony exclaimed, looking around. "It looks like a fucking murder scene!"

"It's how I show my appreciation. It's cultural."

Tony gave him a sceptical look. "This is NOT cultural, at least not an Asgardian custom!"

"I'm sorry… I thought it would be... Nice."

"Yeah well it wasn't, now apologise!"

"No, I shall not."

"Well I can't force you, at least magically clean it away."

"I am not your _pet_ Anthony; you need not command me as one." The blood slowly began to shrink itself from the walls, ceiling, floor, and Pepper's desk until it became a small potato sized ball. Tony and Pepper watched as the ball moved through the air, over to Loki, until it disappeared moments before hitting him. "Satisfied?"

"Thank you." he turned to Pepper. "I'm so sorry this happened, it won't happen again," he turned to Loki and glared. "Right Loki?"

"Well, if you'd have told me she wasn't going to like it in the first place..." Loki stared disinterestedly at his nails.

"I didn't have time! You just took off!" he sighed. "Look Loki, I can understand why you don't like Pepper but like it or not, we were together in the past. She and I hold no feelings like that and are nothing more than friends now. You don't need to do things like this because it's just... Evil, to this extent."

"I'm Evil?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been a saint all your life. Have you forgotten what you did when we first met? And what you put me through when I proposed? And that." he pointed around the room. "_Was_ evil."

Loki felt his heart fall "You really think me evil Anthony?  
"Okay, okay fine. I'm sorry Anthony. But I will not," He glared spitefully at Pepper "apologise to _her_." He spat.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He shrugged at Pepper and mouthed sorry before turning back to Loki and extended his hand. "Lets go back up."

When Tony held out his hand, Loki took it and they walked up together in silence. "Anthony, you mind if I just read that book for a bit? I've got a headache."  
Tony's phone began to vibrate just as he was about to reply.

"Uhh yeah sure babe, hold on." he pressed a button on his phone and lifted it to his ears. "Tony Stark?"

"Stark, it's director Fury. We're calling from a remote location in North Dakota. I'm sending the coordinates now. Bring Banner and Rogers, Thor shouldn't be needed but if he's free bring him anyway." And the line went dead.

Tony held the phone by his ear for a second before he lowered it and sighed. "Loki?" he called out, going into the bedroom where Loki had disappeared during the phone call. "Babe, I gotta go. Superhero duty, you gonna be okay for a bit?"

Tony got one of the famous Loki-eye-rolls, a mannerism they both shared. "I am a god." He said casually, now exiting their room with a book tucked under his arm.

Tony smiled and followed him. When Loki sat down, he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. "Ill try and be back for our dinner date tonight but I can't promise anything."

"Oh, in sure you'll make it up to me."

"Ahaha, you got it sexy. See you later." he gave Loki one last kiss before jogging out the door in search of Bruce and Steve.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, internet's been down.**

**Now how do you guys feel about self insertion?**

* * *

_DoctorMaz_ and** NinjaCookie** Over and Out.


	28. Chapter 28

Ten minutes or so later, Loki sat on the sofa, legs crossed over each other and his back in a bolt upright position. He had excellent posture really. He was reading a book.  
Loki looked up when he heard footsteps he recognised as pepper's. A short grin flickered on his face before he dropped his head into his hands and curled up in a ball, leaving the book to flop onto the seat beside him.  
Slowly, Loki began to rock back and forth, willing his eyes to water to create the illusion he was crying.

"Why do you have it in for me?" she folded her arms with a stern look on her face, she noted Loki's positions but didn't hear any signs of him 'crying'

Loki let out a muffled sniff and looked up at her with tear stricken eyes. "I..."

Peppers gaze softened slightly and she took a wary step forward. "...Loki?"

His body continued to shake as silent tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks.

"Loki...?" she tried again, taking another tentative step forward. "What's...? What's the matter?"

"Oh, like you give a damn" He snapped

Pepper stopped and folded her arms again. "You're right, I don't. But if it involves Tony somehow then id like to know."

"He..." Loki sniffled before swallowing and trying again "he's sleeping with Moriarty"

"Well, now you know how I feel." She said coldly before frowning. "Who's Moriarty?"

"I would not have slept with his if the pair of you were still dating at the time." Loki sighed and lifted his head from his knees, still clutching them tight to his chest "He's Tony's new assistant. I know it's only sex, that's what it always with him and his assistants." Pepper glared but Loki pretended not to notice. "It's just I... I really love him Pepper, and that's why... That's why I've always kind of been jealous of you, you've known him longest. I don't know if I should say anything to him or not, I... I don't want to lose him." Loki exploded into tears again, dropping his head back to his knees.

Pepper stared at him, not really knowing what to do. Her conscience was torn between wanting to comfort this seemingly broken man, and wanting to simply ignore him. In the end, her better self won over. She ventured closer to Loki and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Tony's like that. He never stays with someone for a long time."

"But I love him. I won't leave him. I can't. I'll... I'll die if I leave him."

Pepper was slightly taken aback by hearing Loki say that, she still hated him and all but she was having a hard time _not_ wanting to comfort him. "Then if he's sleeping with someone else behind your back, you shouldn't allow it. After all, that's the way we broke up."

"But what if he gets mad at me and leaves? I can't..."

"Hey, he's the one in the wrong here. Don't blame yourself." she moved her arms around Loki's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

Loki flinched at the touch "I thought you hated me. You said I stole him from you, but I would never-"

"I... Do." she paused slightly and gave Loki what she thought was a comforting smile. "But not even you should be treated like this."

"Why is it that everyone hates me?"

Pepper hesitated a moment, not knowing whether to say truthfully or comfort him. "It might have something to do with the fact you tried to take over the world a year ago, or stole Tony from me, or made him think you lied to him, or turned him down so horribly when he proposed to you."

"I was not myself then, that was before I meat Anthony. And I turned him down because I didn't think I was ready. And I did not" Loki stood forcefully, knocked pepper back a bit "Steal him from you, you had already broken up. It is not my fault you can't keep your men."

Pepper looked a little taken aback. She gritted her teeth before swallowing and placing her hands in her lap. "Ill give you that, the fact that we were not together at that time, but I was at least trying to comfort you there." she sighed. "I still don't think you should've been treated like that though.

Loki closed his eyes and sunk back down into the sofa beside her. "I am sorry; I truly am, for any misgivings." _LIES!_ "I had actually hoped that we might become friends, but I ruined all of that along with everything else." _I HATE YOU, YOU WHINEY BITCH._ "I just- I don't know what to do." _EHEHEHE_. Loki let his head flop back against the top of the sofa, seemingly (to pepper) resigned.

"We... Could still be friends if you wanted...?" Pepper asked slowly. "And if it makes your feel better, ill talk to Tony."

Loki's arms flailed over Pepper. "Would you? Oh thank you, that is such a relief." _Ghastly mortal. You smell of Anthony, what have you been touching?_ "I'm sure well be really great friends. We'll have so much in common, Anthony must have picked us both for some reason right?" _I can't believe he dated you. Is that his shirt you're wearing under that shirt? Yes, it is. Look, there's the mark where I- _  
Loki picked himself up out of Pepper's arms and beamed toothily at her. "You know, it would mean a lot to Anthony and I if you... Have is your blessing? I know How much you mean to him."

Pepper snorted, not in an insulting way though. "You want my blessing for that man after hearing what he did to you? Oh you have it alright, but not before he gets a telling off from me first." she smiled and turned around to fully face Loki. "Would you like me to call him now?"

"Please." Loki gave a sheepish grin.

When Pepper took out her phone, a mischievous smirk took Loki's face, threatening to force him into full-blown laughter. But for now he'd have to school his expressions and he worked hard to keep the smirk at bay and donned his mask of sweet-innocent-lovely.

"Hey pep, I'm uhh-" there were some noises in the background which sounded like the suit's repulsors, followed by metal clanging and Tony panting slightly. "I'm sort of busy here so could you make this quick?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND AGAIN." Pepper stood up and had faced away from Loki, not bearing to watch the pain she thought must be on his face.

Right about now, Loki was starting to feel bad. Just a little. How would Tony feel in all of this?

"What?! Who told yo-"

That confirmed it.

"I can't _believe_ you Tony, You're _engaged_ and you're sleeping with another guy you've only known a matter of days."

"WHAT?!" Tony repeated again. He slammed particularly hard into a Doombot out of the many he was currently fighting then hovered in the air frowning. "Pepper, I don't know where you heard that but I can say for certain, Id never do that to him!"

"What about Moriarty? Loki said you slept with him."

"What? You-" he paused again. "YOU TOLD PEPPER I SLEPT WITH THAT BLASTED DUCK?!"

Loki burst into a fit of laughter, flinging his head backwards and his eyes closed, clutching his sides to keep the laughter from tearing him apart. "You were-" Loki struggled to speak through his laughing, "you had a nap and he..." Loki swallowed to try and keep his laughter at bay long enough to actually speak "he flapped up onto the sofa..." The look on pepper's face wasn't helping Loki in his laughter-control "So technically _he_ slept with _you_ Anthony." He was probably finding this funnier than it was, but "if only you could see her face Anthony, it's priceless. Pepper, Moriarty in our pet duck." Her eyes widened "Ehehehehe, you're such an idiot." Loki stood up, still shaking with his efforts to suppress what laughter was left "Anthony? I'm coming to assist you in battle."

And he was gone, leaving an utterly humiliated Pepper alone in the room, clutching a phone with Tony calling her name on the other end.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that but uhhh, I did say I'm in the middle of something here. Ill see you later, JARVIS, end call." the line went dead just as Loki appeared.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. And for the Pepper hate. I don't actually hate Pepper, i just hate the movieverse Pepper. And I don't really like Gweneth Paltrow.**

* * *

-_Doctor Maz_ and **NinjaCookie** Over and Out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait- more internet issues. If you're lucky ill make it a double update to make it up to you.**

* * *

"Hello there my love." Came the smooth British accent. So he'd got that laughter under control then. A Doombot was sliced in half, Tony having to dodge the head, as Loki started aiming swings with his sceptre. Now why didn't he get Loki to come in the first place? Oh yeah, he said he had a _headache_. Lying bastard. Tony grinned, moving back into battle.

About half an hour later, that battle was nearly over and there were only a few Doombots left. With Loki there to help, they had defeated things a lot quicker than they would've without them. Things were looking good, till it happened. Tony had landed on the ground and was wrestling with a slightly larger Doombot, when one which he thought to be dead gripped the left leg and squeezed. Normally, that wouldn't have been affected the gold titanium alloy, but for some reason, this one was able to squeeze the metal and his leg inside till there was a sickening snap. Tony cried out and shot the giant one with the unibeam, using the repulsors to shake off the now definitely dead one and stared in horror at his leg.

Loki heard the snap. In a moment, Tony vanished. Loki dropped him down softly on his bed, the pair now back at the tower. Loki had started to manually remove the armour and Jarvis had told then Bruce was on the way.

"Ahhh- stop pulling so hard!" Tony cried out, his whole body writhing about as Loki tried to get the leg plate off him.

"Well I'm _trying_ to get it off without making it worse. I can heal it completely; I just need to get this bloody thing off first." Tony made another noise of pain "I'm sorry love." Loki bit his lip. "I don't want to you use magic, it might make it worse."

"oh okay- AHHH USE THE FUCKING MAGIC!" Tony cried out again, his face screwing up in pain.

"I don't want to make you worse; a magical wound could be permanent." Loki elevated the leg a little and moved to kneel on the bed, placing Tony's foot on his lap. "I can try to ease the pain, then I can just-" the metal place cam off like bark being prised from a tree. "There. See, didn't feel a thing." Loki's magic formed tendrils around Tony's leg, knitting the flesh and fusing the bones. Even the fabric of his jeans wove back into its original form, leaving dried blood as the only trace of any injury at all.  
Loki released the man's leg and crawled up to half straddle him, kissing him softly on his lips then resting just an inch away from the man's ear. "It's weak, you should rest and avoid more... Strenuous activities." Loki dipped the tip of his tongue into the shell of Tony's ear, exciting an amazing moan from the man. Just when Bruce walked in.

"So I'm guessing our dinner date's off the table then." Tony said, moaning slightly in disappointment as Bruce took a look at his leg, ignoring the things Loki was doing to Tony.

"Oh I'm sure we can find you a nice walking stick _old man_." Loki smirked

"Thanks." Tony grunted and pulled Loki down into another kiss.

Loki grinned into it and then rolled into his side, lying next to Tony on the bed. "So what's the verdict Doctor Banner? Will he be fine for our date tonight?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Should be okay. I think you will probably need to use some crutches for the next few days, just until it strengthens properly. Ill leave a pair in the living room for your uhh date. Have fun." he gave a small wave before leaving them alone.

"Yay, crutches." Tony said sarcastically as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry love, I'll let you lean on me." Loki rested his head on Tony's arm and looked up at him. "So... What's it like to sleep with a duck?"

Tony glared at Loki. "That was a cheap shot. Pepper thought I was seriously cheating on you. Loki, she was trying to be kind, now she's probably never going to give us her blessing and my life will be hell until she retires, or I relinquish ownership of Stark Industries."

"Relax, she already gave us her blessing, I got it on tape. I also got her to agree to try and be my friend." Loki kissed the man's chin, being the only bit he could reach. "My little wedding present to you, trying to tolerate your puny human friends. Even the particularly useless one."

"Huh." Tony laughed once then sighed. "She's not useless. If she didn't work for me, I probably would've lost it all a long time ago. Do you know how incredibly boring her work is? If she didn't do that, I would have to do it. And also, you should be thankful to her, because the more time she spends as CEO of Stark Industries." He paused and shimmied down the bed so his and Loki's faces were level. "I wouldn't have all this time to spend with you." Leaning forward, he kissed Loki gently on the nose and smiled.

"Granted, she has _that_ use. But your other friends are more... Interesting. Dr Banner for example turns into a giant green rage monster, that's pretty incredible. And Agent Romanoff, have you seen her kill someone with just her thighs?

"I just think your Pepper woman is far more trouble than she's worth, but I promise to try... Just a little bit." Loki kissed him again "but only because it pleases me to see you happy."

"Thanks." Tony chuckled then attempted to sit up. "Right. I'm gonna take a shower, then get ready for our date tonight." He tried to stand and had to use the bed as a makeshift lean against. "Want to help me?" he raised an eyebrow at Loki.

"Here." Loki smirked, passing Tony a long cane that hadn't been there before.

Tony glared at Loki. "I actually meant the _other_ way... As well as that one." he grabbed the cane regardless and started to hobble into the bathroom.

Loki chuckled and rolled off the bed. "Shall we?" He offered Tony his arm

"Thanks." Tony took Loki's arm and leant on him as they went into the bathroom.

Once they were in, Loki bolted the door shut.

Tony threw the cane down and pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid motion. He then turned around and placed his hands on Loki's hips and kissed him while fumbling with the other god's trousers.

"Calm down love, we've got all day." He kissed Tony more softly "and all night." He quirked an eyebrow before sliding down to Tony's hips, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans with his teeth. And okay, so what if his tongue slipped in for a taste of the flesh just above his trouser line?

Tony shuddered and accidently stepped backwards onto his bad leg and whimpered slightly, reaching out to grab the sink as a support.

Loki removed the rest of their clothes magically, then picked Tony up so his legs were round Loki's hips and carried him into the shower, pressing his back up against the cold glass wall.

Tony whimpered again when Loki picked his up and gasped as the cold glass touched his back then smirked at Loki before Pulling his head up into a heated kiss. Whiles they kissed, he reached out with one hand and switched the water on, which came through at just the right temperature. He stuck his tongue into Loki's mouth and moaned into it while running his fingers through Loki's long, black hair.

Loki kept him pressed up against the wall as his right hand travelled down the mans side and a single digit entered him, slowly probing around, massaging, his tongue doing the same in his mouth.

"Mmhh!" Tony moaned at the intrusions and smirked as he play fought with Loki's tongue inside their mouths. "mmmmh Loki..."

"Aren't you going to wash love?"

"In a minute." Tony groaned, his hands slid down Loki's back and gently cupped his ass cheeks.

"Didn't think so." He grinned, kissing at Tony's collar bone.

Tony smirked and craned his neck left, as if offering his neck to Loki. "You know if it weren't for my leg, I'd be taking you right? Don't go getting any ideas here."

"I am a God Anthony, and I've taken you many times before." Loki added a second finger, making Tony gasp. "It's just usually the other way round because it makes you feel more masculine. I, however, don't need to over compensate."

"You see right through me." Tony smirked further and kissed along Loki's jaw line and down his neck, biting softly into the skin there. "And I know you've taken me many times, My legs making me feel at a disability here, I just needed to alert you of the fact that if it weren't for it then I would indeed be banging you into this wall right now, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Banging me into the wall you say?" Loki added finger number three and moved harder, faster.

Uhhhhn, Loki...!" Tony moaned and panted at the same time. "God, your fingers feel so good...!"

Loki pulled out, leaving Tony empty and gaping. Loki lined himself up immediately and pushed Tony further against the wall. Loki's dick was already slick enough from the water and what pre-cum hadn't been washed away, it slid in with skilled precision. Loki could feel his skin move against Tony's, feeling it rub along his length. He let out a long moan as he moved into Tony.

"Ahhh!" Tony dug his fingernails into Loki's back, using that and his good leg to try and maintain a balance as Loki's cock slammed into him. His erect member strained against Loki's stomach, which brushed against it on every thrust.  
Tony's body trembled, weakened by desire as Loki's slender fingers ghosted over his naked form. Touching him in the places that made him squirm and _beg_ for more as he forced himself deeper inside of Tony.

Loki grabbed the mans dick and pumped furiously, to speed with his thrusts. Loki's thighs were trembling and he struggled to try and kiss Tony as they both moved, desperate to keep as much bodily contact as possible.

"Ahh! Fuck Loki...!" Tony tightened his grip on Loki's back, half for balance, but mostly for the need of wanting more closeness. "Oh god yes!" he felt his orgasm approaching, his dick starting to leak with pre-cum over Loki's furious hand movements.

Loki removed his hand from Tony's dick and fisted the man's hair, moving their mouths closer, trying to get as much lip contact in as possible "come on Anthony, come with me."

A second later, Tony did. He came with a cry of Loki's name and smiled as the water immediately washed his cum off both their bodies.

Three thrusts and Loki came, Tony's name on his lips. When he pulled out, Tony fell on him, Loki supporting his weight because of his leg. As they kissed, Loki rubbed shower gel across Tony's back, massaging his stiff muscles from the previous battle.

"I love you Loki." Tony mumbled, smiling and kissing the gods shoulder gently. He used his hands to also lather Loki's back with the soapy substance.

There was something almost domestic about shampooing Tony's hair that made Loki pause,

"You know I feel like... Like life is nothing, the world... Just a tiny little thing. It's unfathomable, this great _need_ I feel for you. I never believed it possible to love someone this much."

"Me neither." Tony brought his head up and smiled as he gazed into his eyes. They were so clear, so full of love; no hint of a lie was present as Tony's chocolaty brown gaze met the pure green ones of the god. "Looking at you, I just feel like I wanna spend the rest of eternity with you, and... I'm so happy that I can." Tony lifted Loki's ring hand and kissed his engagement ring.

"Fuck me."

Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Avec plasure." he flipped their positions but put too much weight on his bad leg and fell onto Loki. "Uhh, maybe later babe, sorry."

Loki kissed him had on the mouth. "I suppose it would not do if neither of us could walk."

"Thanks for the encouragement there." Tony sighed and stepped -hobbled- further into the water to try and rinse himself.

"Take it as a compliment, that I wouldn't be able to walk." Loki kissed the back of Tony's neck and ran his arms over the biceps and across Tony's chest. "You can't run from me in the shower love." Loki ran his hands through Tony's hair, rinsing and massaging at the same time. "Not that you could run anywhere right now." He smirked

"Why would I want to run from you?" Tony moaned and craned his neck backwards, which exposed his neck.

Loki kissed the skin softly. "I always wonder why you don't."

"You should know that by now."

Loki smiled and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Tony lent his head to rest against Loki's and sighed. "We better get dressed."

So they got out, dried themselves (Tony with help from Loki) and then Tony left to get dressed.

* * *

**No, just a singly update tonight methinks. It's not like its a particuarly short one.**

* * *

_-Doctor Maz_ and **Ninja CookieXD** Over and out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Look at me- remembering to update. Aren't I good.**

* * *

It took a few minutes more than it should've for the injured man and after a few curses and lots of refusals for help, Tony emerged from his walk-in closet, using the door frame as a lean against, dressed in black trousers, a red shirt and black waistcoat. The waistcoat button hole had a small green flower, which glowed blue slightly because of the light from the Arc beneath. His hair looked slightly tamer than usual too, it all been combed back which went with his outfit perfectly.

"So, am I allowed to know where you're taking me?"

"I already told you." Tony hobbled over to Loki in the most un-sexy way possible and gripped his hips. "Daim, you look fine." Tony said and whistled once, running his eyes up and down Loki's suit whilst grinning seductively.

Loki wore a straight black suit with a white shirt and a tie of emerald green. "Refresh my memory." He said, picking up the cane from where it had been left up against the wall.

"You'll see in a few minutes. Jarvis? Could you alert Happy we'll be down in 5." he paused and glanced down at his leg. "Make that 10."

Loki pulled the man into him by the waist and winked, teleporting them down. "You forget who your fiancé is Mr Stark."

Tony chuckled and took the cane from Loki. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." They got into the back of a limo; Tony gave Happy the address and joined Loki in the back as the car drove out of the tower and into the city.

"Hello Happy" Loki gave Tony a smug little smile as if to say 'see, I _can_ be nice.'

Happy nodded back and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Odinson."

When he said that, Tony thought for a moment. He frowned then turned to Loki. "When we get married, am I gonna take your name or will you take mine?"

Loki tried to hide his glare at Happy. "Well we might as well share yours, seeing as_ I don't have a last name_." He raised his voice a little at the end so that happy might hear him.

Happy looked a little wary of Loki's gaze but still smiled back at him. "Apologies Mr. soon-to-be-Stark, congratulations by the way."

Tony chuckled. "Thanks Happy." he leaned over and planted a small kiss on Loki's cheek. "Loki Stark, it suits you."

"Everything suits me." Loki smirked.

"True that." Tony leaned onto Loki's shoulder. "Are you sure you can't just heal this completely with magic?" He glanced sourly down at his leg.

"I didn't 'heal' it as such. I moved the bone black into place and then just messed with the healing time a bit. The muscle will be a bit damaged though, time can't heal that without exercise and I can't make you do exercise by magic."

Tony groaned and rolled his head backwards so he sat with his neck exposed. "It's so annoying though!" he winced slightly, giving Loki a pathetic look. "I know it's only been a couple of hours but it feels like _days_ since I could walk and do other stuff properly."

"It's not that bad, Rogers wanted you in a wheelchair. Something about it 'grounding' you?"

"Oh did he?" Tony pulled his head forward and raised an eyebrow at Loki. "I'd like to see him try."

"Rogers has more muscle than you. But I suppose you can be... Slippery."

Tony's eyebrow went higher. "I can be very _slippery_ when I want to be."

Loki sighed "you're incorrigible."

"Aren't I just?" His face spread into a wide cocky grin that he flashed at Loki.

"Where are we going?"

"Out to diner."

"Where?"

"Guess" Tony smirked.

"Where?"

Tony just kept smirking at Loki, in a knowing/cheeky way.

"_Where?_ "

"You're no fun." Tony grumbled then sighed. "I was trying to make you guess like I was gonna take you to the Shawarma joint but I wasn't being serious. It's this nice little Italian place. Its very high class, so there will most likely be famous and rich people there but you can have private rooms. I have my own so the press and fans won't bother us while we sit and enjoy ourselves." he smiled at Loki and leant on his hand which balanced on his good leg.

"Oh yeah, you said that before, but I forgot." Loki kissed him sideways. "I hate surprises."

"Same, but sometimes they're nice." Tony brought Loki's face around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then I thought maybe we could go somewhere else afterwards."

"Okay."

"And that _will_ remain a surprise." Tony winked at Loki.

"That's okay, I have all of dinner to get it out of you."

"My lips are sealed until the time is right."

"I can always unseal them." Loki ran his tongue along his upper lip.

"Mmmh... That you can." Tony licked his lips in anticipation and then leant forward and ghosted them over Loki's. "In this sense at least."

"Well if you're not going to tell me," Loki sat back in the seat. "I don't see the point."

Tony pouted and also sat back. "Just go with it, okay? It's nice to have surprises, and you don't have to wait long. Just enjoy the meal with me and then later you will see where else I'm taking you."

Loki laughed "calm down love, I trust you."

Just then Happy stopped the car. "We're here sir."

"Great, thanks Happy." Tony smiled and nodded before getting out ahead of Loki, turned and offered him his hand to lead him out the car, still grinning.

"Have a good night sirs." Happy called as the window rolled up.

As soon as they exited the car, camera's started to flash around them. Tony offered his arm to Loki and then a thought struck him; this is their first outing in public since that sex-in-the-forest fiasco. He secretly wished that no-one would bring that up but kept his embarrassment hidden behind his usual cocky smirk.

Loki rolled his eyes but kept a proud, princely stance as Tony walked them in, leaning heavily on Loki so he wouldn't have the indignity of using the cane, although he could easily pass it off as a fashion statement, it looked pretty hot.

They ignored the press and fans as they walked up to the restaurant, Tony limping slightly as he leant on Loki. 'I hope the press don't see this limping as in the wrong kind." Tony thought before leaning closer into Loki. "Shall we show them a kiss for their troubles or just go straight in?"

Loki kissed Tony's cheek, and then whispered into his ear, "I don't think it matters seeing as I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you for much longer."

"Please, not in public again. It's hardly been a week since the other thing, and id hate to get a reputation for being naked a lot."

"I thought you already had one of those?"

Tony paused. "You know what? I probably do. Let's go in." he hoped forward and opened the door for Loki before realising he'd be stranded on this side of the door as he'd forgotten the cane.

Loki took the door from him and held it as he helped Tony through as inconspicuously as he could. He'd have loved to tease Tony but this wasn't the time.

Tony smiled and discreetly nodded his thanks before they disappeared through the doors and left the press behind. They walked up a fancy corridor to stand in front of a man who ginned when he saw Tony coming. "Mr Stark! So nice to see you again!"

Tony laughed a little and let go of Loki with one arm so he could shake the man's hand. "Harry, it's good to be back again."

The man smiled and let go of his hand quickly as he turned his gaze to Loki. "You've been quite busy lately, I've seen the headlines. Is this your boyfriend?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Yep, this here is Loki. Loki, this is Harry Venderichi, He owns this place."

"Lovely to meet you." Loki nodded to the man and shook his hand.

Harry smiled at Loki, like either he wasn't aware of exactly who Loki was or didn't care about it. He let go and turned to Tony. "Your table awaits."

Tony grinned and leant on Loki again as they followed the man into the main eating area. The room had a serene and regal feel to it, with people politely conversing at their own tables. A few looked up and nodded into Tony and Loki's direction but no-one made a move to interact with them. Harry led them through the tables and through a door which lead to a staircase. At the top, a long corridor similar to the entrance stretched out before them with many doors leading off. Harry led them to room 3 and they stood outside it. "I'll send a waiter along presently. Please enjoy yourselves until then."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, is it...?" he nodded into the room, earning a confused look from Loki.

Harry noticed this, smiled and nodded. "Exactly like you said." and with that, he left the two standing outside the room.

"Well this is nice."

"Loki, the door's not even open yet." Tony chuckled then hopped forward to open the door. The room was fairly big with a table by the window. Two places had been set with fine china and silverware, and a bottle of expensive champagne sat in the middle in a bucket. The table was situated right akin to the window, with a perfect view of a canal and park with were behind the building. The sun was just beginning to set, giving the room a romantic lighting but there where candles and fancy lights decorating the sides and table. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and there on the side, there was two menus and a bouquet of red roses. Tony grinned and picked up the flowers, then offered them to Loki. "I know it's cheesy, but what the heck, your worth it."

"Why thank you Mr Stark."

"Shall we?" Tony gestured to the table, grabbing the menus as he hopped over. "Don't I look sexy hoping." Tony commented sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Loki put the roses on the side and took his seat, leaning back.

"Thank you. Here." he handed Loki one menu then also leant back in his seat.

"See, I was right. This is nice."

Tony frowned. "I think you'll find that this was my idea."

"Yes, but I said it was nice."

"That you did. My bad." Tony grinned at Loki then started to flick through the menu.

Loki didn't even bother with the menu, resting his elbows on the table and supporting his head on them like a tripod as he watched Tony scan the menu, a small smile in place.

Tony's eyes darted over the menu before he felt Loki's loving gaze on him. He looked up over the top of the little brown leather book, where he gave Loki a very seductive and playful look.

"I think I'll have the steak."

Tony stuck out his bottom lip and nodded in approval before going back to searching the menu again. "I would've thought you'd go for _Bacon_."

"Don't think I could stomach it after that vile stuff."

"As much as it pains me to say it... Me too." Tony grimaced. "I think ill have the spaghetti."

"Hmmm."

At that moment, a waiter cane in and they ordered. When he left, he took the menus and Tony turned to Loki. "So when do you think I'll get the chance to meet your son in Asgard?"

Loki blinked his eyes open wide. "You want to meet Sleipnir?"

Tony smiled and cocked hid head. "Of course I do, after all, when we marry I'll sort of be his step-dad."

Loki beamed. "You know he's a horse though right? Your conversations will be pretty one-sided without a translator."

"Yes, I know he's an eight legged horse. You probably speak the same language if he's your son."

Loki chuckled "Love, I don't speak horse. I have the gift of magic remember? I read his thoughts, I enter his mind."

Tony pointed at Loki and grinned. "Exactly. Although I have to ask, why did you do it with a horse in the first place?"

"It was not intentional. I was... Distracting it. I wasn't to know I'd get pregnant."

"Distracting it... Huh, so that's what you call it." Tony winked and laughed a little.

"Would it please you to know you're better than a horse?"

"Yes. Yes it does, thank god. I'd never hear the end of it if a horse was better than me" Tony pulled a face.

Loki smirked.

"The view's quite nice, you can see Stark tower from here. Well, there's not many places where you can't see it." Tony smirked as he gazed out the window.

"You're right; you can see your ego from space."

"Haha, I wouldn't be suprised."

"So, when to I get to be the fiancé of Mr. Ego?"

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Publicly. You told that guy I was your boyfriend."

Tony looked black for a moment before slowly saying, "Ohhh." he turned around on the window so he faced Loki and leant on the table. "I was thinking it might be a nice thing to announce at the expo."

"So we're keeping it quiet before then? Just we haven't told Thor that and you know how big his mouth is. I'm sure the others won't say anything but..."

"yeah... Shall I call Steve and tell him to tell Thor?"

"Text him."

"Ok." Tony whipped out his phone and quickly tapped a text. He was about to send it to Steve but then thought better of it as he still didn't get technology. Instead, he sent the text to Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Pepper. (But he didn't tell Loki about it.) "Done." He flashed a grin at Loki. "You're okay with unveiling it at the expo?"

"Of course. I should have known you'd like the biggest entrance possible. I promise to try not to out stage you."

Tony grinned. "Of course. I was thinking of flying in, in my suit like last year then I'll introduce you and you teleport on stage?"

"As you wish, but of course a little more..._me_." Loki smirked

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Stealing my catchphrases are we?"

"What's mine is yours and whatnot"

Both of Tony's eyebrows rose as he nodded. "That's true... Oh... Hey, do you think I'll actually be able to fly in my suit by then?"

"You should be able to do it now. Nothing's broken, it's just a bit weak, that's all."

"Oh. That's good. I think I know of a good way to help strengthen it later." He sent Loki a seductive look just as the waiter came in and placed their food on the table.

"You're an insatiable man Tony Stark."

"Thank you." Tony said, turning to the waiter then to Loki. "Yup, now let's eat. This looks good."

Loki poured two glasses of the house red that stood in the centre of the table and passed one to Tony, who smiled and then lifted his glass, motioning for Loki to do the same. "To us, and a long lifetime together."

"To us." Their glasses clinked and each took a sip, Loki's pale lips staining a beautiful red.

* * *

**Well that was a nice Chap30 right? Feat Harry Potter with a new last name. Ehehehe. Maybe he'll be present at the wedding. Unless he dies beforehand.**

**Oh and Happy mothers day to Loki.**

* * *

_-DoctorMaz_ and** NinjaCookieXD **Over and Out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go foglies...**

* * *

Tony licked his own lips as his eyes lingered on Loki's red lips for a moment but he just smiled and started his food. "Mmmh, this is good. Not as good as Shawarma but..." He winked. "Or you."

"You are so cheesy. How did I ever live without you?"

"Well, with food and water I'd imagine. And sleep, Oh and oxygen, that's important too." He grinned then shook his head. "No I'm kidding.' he paused.'You didn't, but neither did I." Tony smiled at Loki, his clear brown eyes capturing Loki's in a sweet and loving gaze.

"Yep, very cheesy." Loki laughed but took his hand from across the table and looked into those deep brown eyes. "But right. You know, I'd never been on a date before I met you."

"Really?" Tony looked generally shocked, but not in a bad way. "Well then I hope ours have been Awesome." he gently stroked Loki's hand with his thumb.

"They're the best I've ever had."

Tony smiled and stood up. He walked around the table, still holding Loki's hand and leant down to kiss him. "Me too."

Loki chuckled, opening his legs wider so Tony could stand between them. "Ugh, can we steer our conversation away from all this deep mushy stuff, I'm kind of hungry"

Tony grinned and pulled back. "Me too." And went back to his own chair before hungrily attacking his food.

"You're so human."

"Well technically I'm immortal so, yeah, not really human."

"Well if you want to get technical" Loki pointed his fork at the man. "Then you're an immortal human" (almost wrote immoral there- not entirely untrue) "your DNA is still the same." Loki popped a small square of steak into his mouth and grinned smugly at the man he knew had to always be right. Not with Loki though.

But of course, Tony didn't back down easily. "Well actually, there's no such thing as an immortal human because humans are mortal. So actually, I'm sort of a half human demi god or something."

"No."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" he finished his meal off with one last bite and pushed the plate away, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"You're talking about the definition of human. You still possess all the things that makes someone human, and therefore are still essentially human."

"If being human is not simply a matter of being born flesh and blood, if it is instead a way of thinking, acting and... feeling, then I am hopeful that one day I will discover my own humanity." he paused, trying to remember more of the quote."Until then, My dear Loki, I will continue learning, changing, growing, and trying to become more than what I am." he smirked, thinking that he had won this argument, by quoting Star Trek no less.

"See, you're still exactly the same Tony." Loki chuckled "I love your ness."

"My ness?"

"You don't have a word for it. I mean your.. Ness? The way you are. I'm glad you're still human, it's part of who you are and it makes you... you."

Tony sent Loki an unimpressed look but sighed and looked away defeated, knowing he couldn't win this battle or words. "Whatever." he raised both his hands up in surrender and then rested his chin on his hand to glance out the window.

"Awww, come on. Being a god's not so great."

"How so?" he kept his head turned to look outside and he spoke.

"You don't seem to see the wonders of being human. I've seen humans evolve, adapt, grow. You adapt so well to change, thins move so quickly. You know you're ping to grow old and you accept that. Your humanity gives you morals and unspoken rules. You are flawed and corrupted, and you do marvellous things. Humans are anything but dull. You once told be that there was no throne, and you were right. Human rule themselves, they are their own masters. Okay there are wars, and you fight among yourself, but that is part if your own brilliance."

Tony smiled, still gazing out the window. "But you forget, not all of Humanity is Marvellous. We accept life as it is because there is no other way. There are some pretty evil people who have minds different to us, all throughout history, I mean, there was Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Genghis Khan, Doom, Red Skull." he sighed. "But I suppose when you put it like that, then I can agree somewhat."

"So there."

Tony snorted then glanced back to Loki. "What does your... Uhh actually don't worry." He quickly turned his head away and glanced out the window again.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." Tony said unconvincingly.

Loki raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'

Tony started to chew his bottom lip nervously while still looking out the window, which made him look really out of character.

Loki grabbed the mans' hands from across the table and pulled on them to try and get Tony to look into his eyes. "Anthony."

"...yes?"

"What is it?"

"Well, umm I was only wondering if errrr, no like I said before - forget it, you'll get mad."

"I'd rather get mad than there be something you feel you can't tell me."

Tony looked up and let a sigh out through his nose. "Okay... I was wondering if... You'd show me your... Other form..."

"No."

"why not?"

"I said no."

"I thought you said that because we were getting married, we would have no more secrets from each other."

"It's not a secret, you know it's there."

"Yeah, but I've never seen it before. I want to, why won't you let me see it?"

"Because I don't want you to see the worst of me."

"What do you mean the worst of you? You don't change personalities with it do you?"

"No...

"Exactly, it's just a different look. Please? Are you afraid I'll hate you or leave you if you show me?"

"No, it's because it shows me as I am." Loki released then hands he held over the table "I'm that monster."

"Loki... You're not a monster. You're... just you. Not a monster, not exactly a saint either, but that doesn't matter. I'll still love you and I just want to see it. It's not like I'm asking for a permanent change here."

Loki's hands slid back, recoiling into his own lap. "I don't want to be a monster; I don't what to be that. But the reason I said I couldn't marry you is... I know I am still the monster, the monster I can't even stand the sight of myself." Loki took a deep shaky breath and slowly rose from his seat. "But we said no secrets." A silent tear trickled down his face as his hands slowly went blue as he called the magic of the casket of ancient winters. As he pulled on the magic, the blue took his body, lighter patterns swirling about his skin. Loki had held his eyes up through the entire transformation, letting the tears fall from his blue cheeks. Once he felt it was complete, Loki opened his eyes. Burning red orbs stared at Tony, more tears coming now, fear on that beautiful blue face as he took in Tony's expression.

"Oh shit... Loki I-" Tony stood and knelt in front of Loki's chair, gazing up at him. "I didn't want to upset you, I just... wow... You're beautiful..." His eyes wandered all over Loki's face and neck, staring in slight wonder and curiosity at the blue patterned skin that Loki now wore. Tony gazed up into his eyes and held them in a loving gaze. "You're not a monster Loki, not in my eyes at least." he gently lifted his hand up to Loki's cheek. "...Can I?"  
"It's okay Anthony, I had to show you." Loki smiled weakly "it'll be cold."

Tony smiled but cupped his face gently, wiping away the tears with his thumb, not even caring if his hand was freezing. "It's not that cold." He ran his eyes over the lines that were on the blue skin then lent forward and pressed his forehead against Loki's so that their eyes met closer to each other. "I love you."

More tears fell as Loki wrapped his arms around the shorted man.

"Hey c'mon now." Tony whispered softly as he let Loki embrace him, stroking his hair soothingly. "You can... Turn it of if it's upsetting you y'know."

Loki turned his head to the side and kissed the man's neck. "Thank you." He whispered into the skin "For not... Running away." Tony gradually felt the temperature increase as Loki's guise returned.

"I'll never run." Tony said, bringing his head around so it was level with Loki's face. He leant forward and kissed him slowly, cupping his face again softly as he did. "Only if you were chasing me down the street with a load of knifes and were threatening to kill me, then I'd run." he said with a wink.

Loki laughed and rested his head back on Tony's shoulder. "You have a way with words Anthony Stark."

"uhhh thank you?" Tony laughed into Loki's shoulder and glanced down at Loki's plate which was empty. "Now what do you say I pay for this and we go to that surprise place?"

Loki stood back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Definitely."

Tony smiled and bent down to kiss Loki again, before slipping out 2 $50's from his wallet and leaving it on the table before offering Loki his hand.

Loki took it and lifted his chin up again.

Tony grinned and squeezed Loki's hand before leading him outside.

* * *

******NinjaCookieXD sent this to me earlier today:**

**"Oh, I found this. I think the original was Honey or Mustard, then I got bored and translated it into french, then back into english again through google translate and now it sounds like Tony is making out with God :/ with a lot of genderbends thrown in there."**

Tony smiled and smiled as he grabbed the shirt and pulled God in a passionate kiss. Loki moaned as Tony ran his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. God has kept his mouth closed challenge, play with the mortal, so he can keep him here longer.  
Loki gasped when Tony slid her hand and seizes taking his growing erection, which gives access to the seductive mouth man of God.  
Make the garment was in his way, Tony broke the kiss earning a groan of disappointment Loki worshiped him. He unzipped the jeans of God and pulled down his boxers with green, exposing her near full member erected in the cold air of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry for calling you foglies before. I don't even know what it means (If anything at all) cause I just made it up. So take it as a compliment. A cute Nickname if you will.**

* * *

_-DoctorMaz_ and **NinjaCookie** Over and Out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well you all seemed to like that last chapter- which makes one of us.**

**This is just a short little one but hope you like it. (smileyface)**

* * *

The two walked hand in hand alongside a river, simply enjoying each others company. Of course, Loki was naturally curious about where they were heading but Tony kept shaking his head and saying "Just wait, we'll be there soon."

Eventually, they reached a park entrance and walked through it. "Almost there." Tony said with a knowing smirk.

"I wish you would tell me where we're going." Loki said, pulling on the man's arm.

Tony just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so impatient."

"Merrh." Loki leant into Tony's side as they walked.

"I wonder how Moriarty is doing back home..." Tony pondered aloud as they walked through the park.

"You worried about him?"

Oh, um, well I, err, that I-" Tony stuttered, looking away from Loki as his face reddened slightly.

"I knew you loved him back." Loki grinned and squeezed Tony's hand tighter. "I knew it." He grinned

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tony said sarcastically, secretly hiding his smile.

"And you said you didn't want a child. He's your little baby." Loki cooed, grin still wide on his face.

"Kids and Ducks, two very different things I think you'll find."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Uhhh..." Tony mentally slapped himself for getting Loki to back him into a corner. "Adults aren't the only people who are my fans on earth." He still avoided Loki's amused gaze.

"Yes, I've seen children in iron man masks."

"Yeah? Well I've signed a few, and ducks are NOT like children."

"They're essentially the same."

"No, they're not."

"And by extension, you are like a duck."

"What? How am _I_ like a duck?!"

"You are like a child. And a child, is like a duck."

"... You're still not saying how, just giving me more examples."

Loki turned, walking backwards, and kissed Tony softly, "I love you."

"Hey, what? Where are you going? It's this way? Don't change the subject, how are we all alike?"

Loki turned, walking backwards, and kissed tony softly, "I love you."

"Loki, I love you too, but they're not the same."

Loki chuckled and continued to pull him along.

"Hey wait..." he let go of Loki's hand and stood. He grinned and raised his fists triumphantly. "I'm standing!"

"That's nice dear."

"My leg... is strengthened agai- on no." His bad leg gave way and he fell onto one knee. "No, it's not... help, please?"

Loki held out his arm. "It won't be long."

"Well, it was okay up until then." Tony pouted annoyingly and held onto Loki's arm.

Without warning, Loki put an arm around Tony's back before picking him up bridal style. "Now stop your complaining."

"HEY!" Tony cried, flailing in Loki's arms and trying to escape. "Put me down!"

Loki pulled him closer and started kissing messily all over his face.

"Mmmmh!" Tony cried in protest, his voice muffled slightly by Loki's mouth. After a second or two of protesting, Tony just shrugged and gave in, pulling their faces closer into a full on passionate kiss. "Loki..."

"Mmhmm?"

"Put me down."

"Later" he added and winked. Loki kissed him again.

"Hrrrrg, Loki." Tony growled dangerously. "We're going to be late, now put me down!"

"Nope." Loki shot his head and stuck his chin up.

"Put me down now or carry me up there." Tony twisted and pointed to an exit to the park, one which had a small hill covered with trees at the top. "Either way, I'd rather not be late for this. And you won't either, so what's it to be?"

Loki kept his chin high and walked the path pointed out for him.

"Good god this is embarrassing." Tony muttered. "You're gonna pay for this later mister."

"I do hope so."

"Do you think it'd be funny if I pretended I was dead in your arms? What would the public think, seeing you carrying my dead body through a public place with a smirk on your face."

"Somehow, I don't think they'd be surprised. They'd probably say 'I told you so' and then try and kill me or something."

"Mmh, probably. I can probably guarantee we'll make the front page again though, much as it annoys me."

"That reminds me, are we going public about the whole immortality thing? On the one hand it might deter people from crime, on the other they might try to prove it wrong or be more liberal with their blows, try to prove it wrong.

"Good question. I guess we could mention it when we mention our en-" he paused and looked around and saw no-one but whispered quietly; "Engagement."

"I'm sorry love, you're gonna have to show me what way we're going."

"Put me down first."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm enjoying this too much."

Tony glared at Loki but sighed and turned to point again. "Keep going straight, then when the path veers out to the left, take it then straight until we reach the end of the trees." he glanced at his watch, which had been hidden under his suit jacket this whole time. "And you might wanna hurry."

As much as Tony didn't want to admit it, he actually liked the way in which Loki was carrying him.

Loki shifted Tony in his arms and quickened his pace.

"Wow, you're fit." Tony noted aloud, realising only a second too late that he had said it aloud and in the most camp tone possible.

Loki chuckled "I am a god Anthony."

"Technically so am I... Sort of..."

"Do you think you could carry Thor like this?"

Tony gave Loki a look like he was mad then burst out laughing. "Carry Thor? Oh that's priceless... Good one hahaha!"

"I have carried him like this on many occasions, if ever he was wounded in battle, I would carry him home."

That image only made Tony laugh harder. "I'm sorry! That's a serious statement so I'm so for laughing but... Hahaha, I just can't take the thought or you carrying Thor seriously."

"Next time he is at round, I will demonstrate. It's much like scooby-doo where I am shaggy and Thor is the dog" Loki recalled his 'earthly-culture-lessons' from when he and tony had first started dating.

"Stop! Stop, you're killing me here!" Tony face screwed up as he tried to control this fit of giggles.

"I'll drop you."

"What? No!" Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck then mentally face palmed himself for saying that and ceased laughing. "Uhh I mean-"

Loki leant ding to kiss tony again as he turned the last corner of Tony's instructions.

"Its only because of my leg... I don't actually like being carried like this." He lied as they parted.

"That's a shame because I'm rather enjoying this."

"Of course you are- hey, we made it on time!" Tony smiled as Loki broke through the trees. They were at the top of the hill, standing on a small ledge before the hill rolled gently down in a slope, there was a nice view of the clear night sky stretched out ahead of them. "Put me down against that tree then sit with me." Tony said, pointing to a tree beside them.

Loki did as he was tons and went over to the tree, he hat down and sat Tony right on top of him.

Tony rolled his eyes but leant back into Loki and smiled. "I bet you still don't know why were here or what this surprise event is."

"No." Loki settled so that tony sat between his legs. Loki kissed the mans neck before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Ha! Told you I could keep my lips sealed until now." Tony snorted but then gazed up at the sky. "You've seen fireworks before right?"

"I have, yes."

"Well, I know that there's a fireworks display over there somewhere." he point out into the distance. "And this spot is perfect for watching them. They should be starting in a-" he was cut off as the first one went off, exploding it a giant green and red light, contrasting to the inky black sky.

Loki's arms wrapped around Tony as they both leaned into each other.

* * *

**That is all**

* * *

-_DoctorMaz_ and** NinjaCookieXD** over and out.


	33. Chapter 33

They watched the display for about half an hour in a comfortable silence, both smiling as they watched the dark sky be filled with many different colours and patterns. "Loki?"

"Mmm?"

"Uhh, I need to say something... two things actually. Firstly I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have forced you into doing... _That_."

Loki gave a small smile "you didn't _force_ me. And like I said, no secrets."

"Yeah, okay... And the other thing is..." Tony twisted around so his back was to the fireworks and he faced Loki. "Secondly, I've been thinking... Maybe having a kid wouldn't be so bad... In fact, I'd love to have one with you"

"Is this because of Moriarty?" Loki rushed out "because I take it all back, he's nothing like a child."

Tony frowned. "No, it's just, its been on my mind since you mentioned it in the park, _before_ we got Moriarty. You keep asking me what's wrong with having kids and now... I'm just saying that I'm ok with it."

"And how do you propose we have one?"

"What? Oh, nonononono!" Tony shook his head frantically. "I don't mean now, I just wanted to say I was okay with it but after were married."

Loki seemed to relax slightly. "But my question is still valid."

"Oh uhh..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, adoption? Surrogacy? There are a few options for gay people."

"Because I'm not doing it. No way."

"What?" Tony's eyes widened for a moment before he remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot you... Can... Get... Preg- FUCK!" He stood up quickly, balancing on one leg and clutching at his head. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"What?" Loki said, looking around.

"How many time have we have unprotected sex lately!" Tony said, his eyes widening and a hand went up to his mouth. "Lots of times! You could be pregnant right now!" he paused and backed up against the tree. "Or I could, I have bottomed my fair share, can you impregnate me?!"

Loki laughed "Anthony, the only reason I can get pregnant is because I'm a shape shifter. When we've been having sex, I don't recall myself having a vagina."

Tony immediately calmed down and slapped a hand to his eyes. "Thank god..." he flushed red with embarrassment from his outburst and hid his face from Loki."Sorry, with Norse mythology, I never know what to believe." he said with his face still hidden. "And... I forgot you can shape shift." he muttered, sinking further into embarrassment.

Loki grabbed at the man's arm and pulled, Tony ending up in a heap on too of him.

"Whoa!" Tony cried on the way down. "Hello." he said as their faces were mere inches apart.

Loki only kissed him quickly. "Are you sure? You really want kids?"

"Uhh, I reacted badly to that huh." He laughed nervously. "But like I said, I'm okay for that to happen one day. Just... Not now. I was just letting you know that I'm okay with it when it happens."

"Then I will give you one." Loki rolled half on top of Tony and started to kiss him.

"Mmmmh, thank you..." Tony murmured into the kiss, caressing Loki's hair gently.

"You have no idea how much I love you Anthony."

"Yes I do. If I didn't, why would I be marrying you or considering having a child with you." Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled up at Loki.

"No, you think you do. But I love you more than that."

Tony laughed. "Me too." he looked up and noticed the fireworks had ceased. "Hey, what do you say we teleport back to our bedroom?" He said suggestively.

"Hey! You don't get to be all nice and romantic and then just say 'okay, now let me fuck you.' "

"Let me fuck you Loki." Tony reached up to Loki's ear and whispered in a low husky tone.

"Nope, gonna have to try harder than that." Loki sat up expectantly "_woo_ me."

"Fuck, you drive a hard bargain."

"I'm waiting love."

"Okay, uhhh, I'm being pressured here so I might not be good." he paused. "Uhhh, how do you _woo _someone?"

"Make me want to sleep with you more than I want to just lie here and watch the stars with you. Hell, serenade me if you have to."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You want me to sing to you?"

"Yes, I demand it, and that you hum also. Or whistle, I am quite fond of whistling."

Tony smirked. "Okay then." he paused, coughed then started to sing.

"I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too." He smirked and reached up to Loki's face.  
"So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you." he shuffled closer, leaning over Loki do that he was sort of lying on top. "Now rock your body." Tony ground himself into Loki as he sung the 'oh' bit. He cocked his head and smirked further when Loki groaned. "Damn, I like the way that you move.  
So give it to me."  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do." Tony leant down and almost kissed Loki's lips but then pulled back up.

"Here's the situation, been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation, given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude,

But tonight I'm fuckin' you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm fuckin' you."

"Mmmmokay" Loki kissed back, "that'll do." He chuckled and Loki felt himself fall with a soft thud onto Tony's bed, as he teleported them both back to the tower.

* * *

**I know, I'm a terrbile terrible person. But no, I think not. You should all send strongly worded letters to the sky spirits, for SKY is the culprit. (In other words- internet's been down) And I have run out of Data allowance on my phone (So direct those strongly worded letters to O2) And thus, in order to make up for their incompetence, I have decided to do multiple uplydates. Congratulations foglies ;)**

* * *

_Doctor Maz _and** NinjacookieXD **(Not over or out yet m'lovelies)


	34. Chapter 34

**I like this chapter. Loki sounds so freakin' English at the end.**

* * *

Tony landed on top of Loki with a grunt, smirking still. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, well, hard as I can I mean uhhh-"

"I sure hope so. I've had to resist you all. Night." Loki purred

"Me too baby." Tony growled and straddled Loki, wobbling slightly. He leaned down and kissed him roughly, shrugging off his jacket at the same time.

Loki vanished their clothes and prepared himself magically "I couldn't wait a moment longer. I need you now Anthony and I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I fucking love you." Tony said as he flipped Loki over roughly. He ghosted his lips over Loki's neck and bit down onto Loki's shoulder as he thrust in.

"Ah-nthony." Loki gasped.

"Loki..." Tony waited a second for Loki to adjust before he rolled his hips agonisingly slow.

"Mmm"

Tony rolled his hip again, this time harder.

"Mmmmah. More Anthony." Loki pushed his ass back against Tony and arched his back.

"Uhhh..." Tony moaned, half through pleasure and half through pain at the weakness in his leg. "I don't think either of us will be able to walk tomorrow." He said before lifting Loki's hips slightly and gripping his hips to pull him closer.

"You can't walk anyway love."

Tony laughed breathlessly and thrust in again. "And I'll make sure you join me." He picked up the pace, ignoring the strain on his leg.

"Good. I want you Anthony."

"I want you too baby, ahh fuck!" Tony lost momentum as his leg gave into his weight and he fell onto Loki. "Sorry." he said before starting to move again, quickly slamming into Loki harder than before, using all his might to keep himself from falling again.

Loki slid out from under Tony and flipped Tony onto his back. He slowly lowered himself onto Tony with a long gasp. "Better love?" Loki asked as he began to move his hips. "I haven't emasculated you or anything?"

"Oh god yes!" Tony Moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips upwards. "Ride me baby!"

Loki tried to kiss Tony as he moved, but they just ended up bashing their noses together. "Anth-Anthony. Mm" He continued to move his hips in a steady motion, his neglected member brushing against Tony's abdomen. "Uh."

Tony smirked and reached up to pump at Loki's cock as he rolled his hips in time to the same rhythm.

"Ah! There!" Loki closed his eyes as Tony continued to hit his prostate.

Tony grinned and thrust up again and again, repeatedly hitting Loki's prostate roughly.

"Aaarh, that's it, thaa-"

"Say my name!" Tony whined before grunting into his thrusts. "I love it when you say- ah fuck, yeah! - my whole name!"

"Anthony!" Loki cried "AnthonyAnthonyAnthony -gah!" Loki's breath was erratic and he screamed out as Tony thrust up into him.

"UHH, LOKI!" Tony cried out as well, feeling near his climax. "I, think I'm, I'm gonna come!"

"Cum for me Anthony." He commanded, continuing his less than gentle hip movements.

"Uhhhh gods...!" He moaned, giving Loki his last few thrusts before releasing deep inside him, crying out loudly as he did. "LOKIIIIII."

Loki rode him through the orgasm before spilling his own see over their stomachs. "Anthony." He cried out loud. Before removing himself from ring and collapsing beside him the bed. "God I love you."

"I love you too baby." Tony said, smiling as he lifted his arm for Loki to lie closer.

Loki rolled into his side and rest his head and a hand on Tony's chest.

Tony lifted his hand to Loki's hair and stroked it gently. "Will you help me plan for the Expo tomorrow?" He said in-between pants. "We can figure out how to say were engaged and how much to mention?"

"Awww, I was going to make plans for world domination tomorrow. But I suppose that can wait."

Tony chuckled softly, which made Loki's head bob up and down on his chest. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I wasn't kidding." Loki looked up at him with his most serious face before breaking into a grin.

Tony rolled his eyes then shut them and sighed tiredly. "Of course you were."

Loki rested his head back in Tony's chest. "I'm plotting dark and mischievous things Mr Stark, don't think that our relationship changes anything."

But Tony had already fallen asleep.

"Anthony? Are you even listening? I said-" Loki noticed the slower breathing and his the man's eyes had closed and his arm was slipping from around Loki. "You bloody git! You're supposed to have insomnia." Loki sighed.

Then his epiphany struck.

* * *

**Also guys, you really annoy me when you say something's cute. IT'S NOT FUCKING CUTE! THEY'RE A PAIR OF FUCKING PSHYCOPATHS WHO ARE MANLY AND SHIT AMD ARE GONNA PROBABLY DESTROY THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! DONT FORGET THAT THEY'RE BOTH FUCKING DANGEROUS AND LOKI'S GONNA MURDER YOURSELF IN YOUR SLEEP ****_(EVEN IF THAT THOUGHT INSANELY TURNS YOU ON.)_**** SO STOP IT OKAY-** NOT CUTE!

And because I still love you and I like this ending I'm going to leave you with just the two chapters for tonight.

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ and **NinjaCookieXD** –Over and _finally_ out.


	35. Chapter 35

I love this chapter so hard.

**Chapter 35- Of beards, tattoos, roasted duck, and pancakes.**

**I feel like this chapter needed a title.**

* * *

Tony's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the ceiling. Something felt wrong... very wrong... He frowned and looked to his left where Loki lay fast asleep, breathing lightly. 'What feels so odd then...' He thought as he stumbled carefully off the bed and into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He rushed over and stared in horror at his reflection. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hmm, Anthony? Where are you?" Loki stirred in his sleep, waking slowly and hiding his smirk.

"LOKI YOU BASTARD!" Was all Tony could say, well, shout though his shock and horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GOATEE?!" He appeared at the bathroom door and glared at the god who hid his smile well.

Loki's brow furrowed in seemingly deep thought and he pointed a finger at Tony. "There's something different about you."

Tony didn't say anything. Just glared and fumed.

Loki sat up "you wearing make up? Oh, I know... You just have a particularly cheery disposition this morning. It's much improved, you look dashing, really." Tony's glare did not waver. Loki changed tactics and lowered his voice "Come here Mr Stark, your fiancé is waiting for you."

"Loki." he growled dangerously. "Why did you shave off my fucking beard?!"

"What?- Oh, _that_ beard. I knew there was something different." Loki stretched his legs out under the covers "Come now Anthony, your fiancé _needs_ you." He drawled, rolling his neck back, exposing the long expanse of pale skin.

"Well if he needs me then he shouldn't have shaved it fucking off!" Tony said disappearing back into the bathroom to expect his now beardless face Again.

"Oops" Loki thought as he stood, leather forming around his legs and hanging low on the hips. His hair was tousled and his eyes were bright with mischief. It was dressed like this that Loki appeared himself standing behind Tony in front of the mirror, mouth pressed softly to the side of Tony's neck, tongue tracing patterns in the tanned skin. "Anthony..." He purred, voice low and husky. "I want you Anthony." One long finger trailed down Tony's front, slow and deliberate, before coming to rest at his crotch. Loki grabbed the bulge there and began to massage between his fingers. "I _need_ you Anthony." Loki nipped gently at Tony's earlobe "Mmmmmh"

"Uwaaah... Loki..." Tony's eyes rolled back as he gasped and he nearly gave in completely until he happened to look down. "Oh god... Please tell me that's not permanent..."

"Oh but it _is_." Loki purred. On the side of Tony's neck, just below the jaw line, was a beautiful black script: _Property of Loki_. Loki slid his other hand round to Tony's shoulder furthest from him and began to massage, still kneading his balls and kissing at his neck and the side of his face.

"Uhh, I can't believe you, Why the fuck did you do this? I thought I said I didn't want to get a tattoo?! And I liked my beard!" Tony ignored Loki and stormed away from him, disappearing into his closet and pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a slim white t-shirt.

"It's your own fault!" Loki yelled, picking up a shirt thrown over the back of a chair as he followed Tony. (It just so happened to be the shirt Tony wore the night before)

"How the hell is this _my_ fault?!" Tony said angrily, spinning on his heels then regretting the move as it made his leg ache. It didn't give way, which was good, showing signs of healing -but the movement made him wince slightly.

"You fell asleep, I was talking to you."

"I was tired! I'm sorry I did fall asleep, but that's not a good enough reason to shave someone's face and tattoo their neck!"

"It's just marker pen."

"What? Oh that makes it all okay does it." Tony replied sarcastically, although he didn't mean it that way and was glad it wasn't a tattoo.

"And I can make your hair grow back." Loki now had his arms through the shirt so it hung open to show the perfect torso beneath. "You know I wouldn't just shave it off and tattoo you."

"A-" Tony stopped before he said anything further there. He sighed and looked away. "That's not the point. I just-" he sighed again and looked back at Loki. "Sorry I snapped, even if you can magically undo them, doesn't make it so you didn't in the first place.

"Uh... Yes it does." The leather hugged Loki's legs perfectly, skin tight on his thighs and ass.

Tony was mesmerised by that for a second before he rolled his eyes and glanced away from Loki. "Whatever, I'm going to try and wash this off in the shower, and no you can't join me. I'll perhaps forgive you if you retrieve Moriarty from Thor." he didn't wait for an answer though, just started for the bathroom again.

Loki disappeared.

When Tony got out the shower, you could still see the words on his neck although they were slightly fainter. 'Guess I'll have to keep at it to get it off.' he thought as he walked out into the living room to find everyone there. He bowed his head away from them but they noticed the faint tattoo and no beard.

"Uh... Tony?" Steve asked. He still wore his cooking apron and had toast crumbs all over his mouth. Yes, Steve wore an apron for cooking toast.

"Yep?" he said, purposely not looking in their direction.

"Umm... Where's your beard...thing?"

"Goatee." he corrected sorely and sat down in an armchair, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Mr Loki said you looked 'dashing' sir," Jarvis added

"uh-huh." he shut his eyes and sighed. "It doesn't look too weird right?"

"No, of course not. I didn't even notice." Bruce entered the room with two mugs, passing one to Tony in his way to his usual seat.

"It's not even the beard I'm pissed about, it's the fact that he shaved it off himself." Tony said to no-one in particular.

"What does it say on your neck, 'property of Loki'? Wow, he's protective." Natasha mused aloud.

Tony nodded as he took the mug and sighed again before looking at his reflection in his handheld device. "It looks okay actually, I was thinking that maybe it might be time to get rid of it, I mean, I have an extended lifetime to grow it back and try other styles." he froze an mentally slapped himself. The only people who knew that he was immortal were the god family themselves, he hadn't told the others yet.

"Extended lifetime?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, uhh, I mean-" Tony stumbled and made gestures with his hands. "I guess I forgot to say, uhhh, I'm immortal!" He made jazz hands and prayed that no-one would over-react on this fact.

Four pairs of eyes stared blankly back at him.

"Well, if we think about this, why would I be marrying Loki if I was going to die in about 70 years or something?" He tried reasoning with them. He stared back as no-one said anything. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, in fact me and Lokes were gonna unveil it at the expo in three weeks so I was going to tell you soon!"

"You were going to tell the whole world before us?" Clint asked, looking somewhat hurt

"Fury'll need to hear about this."

"Tony, I don't think you've really thought about this. Telling the world you're immortal, don't you think you're going to attract a whole new wave of villains?" Bruce asked. "Will you let me run some tests? I've got some of your blood from when you were ill, I'd like to evaluate some of the changes, see if this has affected your DNA or anything visible in the cell. This could lead to a new breakthrough in medical research."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down here." Tony said, jumping up and holding his hands up in defence. "I wasn't going to tell the world first, I was going to tell you guys first beforehand. I know Fury will need to hear about this and he will. Plus we actually haven't decided whether to tell the world or not. Yeah, it's probably not a good idea but what are people going to say in a few years when I haven't aged a single day? And I'll think about it Bruce." He gave the scientist a wary look.

At that moment, Thor, Loki and Moriarty came through the elevator doors. Loki raised an eyebrow when he saw Tony standing up with his hands raised and Moriarty waddled into the kitchen. Thor made to follow him but was stopped by Clint.

"Did you know about this Thor?"

The big blonde stopped and frowned. "Know of what my friend?"

"That Tony's immortal." Natasha said before Clint could.

Thor grinned widely and nodded. "Indeed I do. He is to be my brother in law after all." He chuckled.

"So you thought you'd keep something like this from us? Why would you do that?" Steve asked, concerned.  
Loki walked past him to get a slice of cake from the fridge. He picked a fork out of a draw and then went back to the bedroom to eat his cake in peace.

"Quack."

Tony momentarily got distracted by Loki walking by, 'Why is he leaving me alone on this?' with an open mouth. He turned to face Steve. "I was going to tell you. I just did!"

"Not on purpose. And why did it have to be a secret at all? Couldn't you tell is straight away."

"I had a lot of other things going on! I got distracted which is why I didn't tell you guys! And I thought you might've known anyway, you all saw Loki give me the apple when I was on my death bed!"

"Apple?" Steve asked

"The golden Apple" Bruce supplied "Norse mythology. They are supposed to be what gives gods their immortality."

"Yes, they are." Thor piped up, but immediately going quiet again.

"So what, are you honestly telling us you're a god now?" Clint asked, his tone and attitude torn between disbelief, hurt and hysteria.

Tony shook his head. "I never said I was a god, only that I'm immortal. I'm still human, I'm just going to..." he paused. "Live for a long time..."

"Unless somebody kills you." Bruce added with a smile and a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Well... Yes. Not even those two are immune to death in the forms of non-old age." he flicked his wrist in-between Thor and the bedroom door where Loki was currently hiding.

"QUACK!"

Tony turned his head and raised an eyebrow to the kitchen then his eyes widened and he rushed out of the living room, into the kitchen. "MORIARTY!" Tony cried as he saw the duck twisting the knobs on the oven. He could hear a strange flapping noise from inside. There was another duck in there.

Tony rushed forward and flung the oven open just in time to see the other duck fly out as smoke rose in his face. Tony coughed and waved it away before turning off the oven and picking Jim up. He gritted his teeth as he stormed over to his and Loki's bedroom. Ignoring the annoyed Avengers in the living room, he barged through the door.

"Loki" he growled, then placed the duck on the bed by Loki. "Control your pet. I just found him trying to cook one of Thor's ducks."

A wide grin spread across Loki's face. "JIM! Who's a clever little duck? Isn't he clever Jarvis?" Loki picked a fish out of the air and dangled it for Moriarty who ate it down quickly.

"He does show uncommonly advanced intelligence Mr. Loki."

"Hmmm, well sadly the same cannot be said for our Dear Mr Stark."

"I disagree sir."

"You see whereas his mind is very advanced in areas of science and engineering, he can

also be a complete fool and an arse."

"Point taken sir."

"Although he does have you as a substitute for what he lacks."

"Thank you Mr Loki."

"You're welcome. Hmmm, I wonder dear Jarvis, do you happen to have any security footage of Anthony falling over?"

Moriarty shook his tail happily.

"You're unbelievable, I'm standing right here." Tony gazed wide eyed at his god and the duck. "Jarvis? There is no footage." He said matter of factly, like he was trying to cover up an order to deny having such footage.

"...I could make some..."

"Loki seriously." Tony said sighing, "I can't have two evil creatures in my home."

_Shit_

"Oh." Loki turned to fully face him "so I'm an evil creature now am I?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it just slipped out, I didn't mean in!" Tony said all in one breath, holding up his hands again in a defensive position.

"I told you I didn't want to show you yesterday but you _made_ me do it. I told you not to but you did it anyway. I didn't want you to see it but you made me. I didn't want you to have to see the monster Anthony, you shouldn't have seen it." Loki wiped away the tears, and Tony didn't know if they were from anger or because he was upset. "Go. Leave me."

"Loki, you're not a monster. I didn't mean you were evil, I meant to say errr 'mischief maker' it just came out wrong I swear! And you didn't have to; I only asked and said we didn't keep secrets in the relationship! If you truly didn't want to, I would've accepted that! You never have to show me again if you don't want to, I don't care, just don't be mad please?"

Loki sighed and lay his head back down. "And you still haven't apologised for this morning."

"Yes, I'm sorry _you _shaved my beard off and drew on my face." Tony paused. "I... May have over reacted a little..."

"_May have_?" Loki put his cake down and shooed Moriarty onto the floor. Loki lifted his arm and gestured for Tony to sit beside him.

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Loki. "It doesn't look too bad I suppose. Don't you think if I grew my hair out, I'd look like that Sherlock guy?"

Loki chuckled and dropped his arm. "Maybe a little." He moved to sit beside Tony and dangle his legs off the bed. "I can put it back now if you like."

Tony thought for a moment. "naah, changed are good sometimes... Although I can't help but wonder..." he leant closer to Loki. "What you look like with a beard?"

"Awww, but I kind of miss it." Loki said, stroking Tony's chin. "It's part of you." Loki kissed the skin there softly, "I always intended to put it back."

"Well maybe I will grow it back, but naturally. I was actually thinking about getting rid of it, I mean, I have centuries to try out different styles and stuff." he paused. "You didn't answer my question."

"For one I am not growing a beard, and secondly I am growing yours back whether you consent or not."

Loki pushed him back on the bed and sat on his stomach.

Tony shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do." And when Loki kissed him, he could feel the unmistakable prickle of Tony's re-grown beard on his face."

"Do me a favour; don't shave it off again without my permission. I thought that you had finished speaking last night so I'm sorry for ignoring you, okay?"

"Don't worry, I've grown to love it. I couldn't get rid of it again." Loki stroked the side of Tony's face with the back of his hand.

"Me too." Tony's winked then smiled and glanced toward the door. "Okay, I've still got a bunch of angry Avengers out there. Fancy helping me as it's your fault I ended up telling them like this?"

"If I must." Loki sprang up and left the room, Tony following after him. "So... Where were we?" he asked the others.

"You were telling us about how you lied to us all." Clint pointed and layed back in his chair. "Seriously dude, you're as bad as shield, withholding information and all that."

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I was planning on telling you guys! Just at a time when we were all together. When it slipped out a moment ago, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were not here." Tony motioned with his hands as he was explaining.

"Pepper knows." Loki added form just behind Tony. "I told her."

"you- So that's why Peppers been ignoring me," tony turned round to face Loki.

"No love, Pepper's been avoiding you because she thinks I'm going to slit her throat and pickle her in her own bodily fluids. She's known from the beginning." He got a few strange looks. "Sorry, please continue." He waved his arm dismissively at them.

"I see... Look, I know I should've told you guys earlier, but when it happened, so many things were happening at the same time, I was dying for god sake!"

"Just... Tell us next time okay?" Steve picked up the remote from the coffee table and put the news on low.

"I was going to... But okay." Tony sighed and sat back down in the armchair and watched the huge screen with mild interest. His interest changed when he saw a clip of Loki and Tony in the park last night, when Tony was complaining about being carried bridal style. Tony turned to Loki and gave him a displeased look. "Told you that'd get on the news."

"Well I didn't hear you complaining last night." Loki smirked.

Tony hit him playfully on the arm, frowning then grinned at him. "I'm doing that to you next time, see how you like it!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And just what are you implying?"

"You may be immortal Anthony, but you are not a God." Loki tried to hide a smirk.

"Are you implying I'm weak? Or that you are extremely heavy?"

"Maybe if you wore the suit..."

"Want me to prove it?" He didn't wait for an answer, got up and walked to Loki and picked him up bridal style before he could object or move away. "Told youuuu" He sang, smirking at Loki in his arms.

Loki threw his arms around Tony's neck. "See, I do not feel emasculated, I am perfectly comfortable."

Tony pouted. "But I have proved I can lift you without the suit."

"And I am so very proud of you." Loki kissed him, "And it's good that your leg's improving."

"That it is." Tony winked before bringing him closer to kiss again.

"Now put me down I want pancakes."

"Want me to carry you there princess?"

Loki raised an eyebrow "Only if you help."

"Help in what way?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You can mix the batter. I daren't jet you loose with the pancakes, I've seen your sorry attempt an omelette."

Tony rolled his eyes then sighed. "Fine." He looked away from Loki and at the others. "You guys want some?"

"Of course they do love, its pancakes."  
There were a few grunts of approval and Clint positively _beamed_. Yup, everybody wanted pancakes.

"But guys, I made you all breakfast."

"Sorry Steve, its _pancakes_."

Tony shrugged at Steve apologetically. "I'll eat both, I'm starving."

"You and me both brother!" Thor stood up and slapped Tony on the back, causing him to drop Loki and land on top of him.

"How is it we always find ourselves in this position?"

"Amongst many others." Tony smirked then stood, offering his hand to help Loki up.

Loki took it, although he didn't need it to get up, refusing let go of the hand. "And Thor? Do that again and prepare to feel my wrath." Loki hit him in the shoulder, making his stumble a bit before Loki led Tony by the hand into the kitchen.

"So, pancakes... How do we make 'em?"

* * *

**See- it was fun right.**

**On my DA- there is an illustration od the duck bit of this. My username is DoctorMaz, (Not sure if there's a space.)**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ and **NinjaCookieXD** Over and Out


	36. Chapter 36

**You guys looking forward to the Expo?**

* * *

_Days to Stark Expo: 0.5_

_****_  
"Hey Tony, I've got your suit all laid out on your bed, you just need to pick between the ties although I know pull just pick the red one. I've told Jarvis because I know you'll forget."

"Merh."

"Loki, you better let him up, I need him today."

"Meeeerh"

"Loki!"  
"Fine. Tony, wake up." Loki hit him lightly on the back of his head. "Pepper's talking to you."

"Oww... That hurt. What's up Pep?" Tony said, yawning and stretching as he sat up.

"Not you." She sighed, "The expo is today and I need you to do some actual work. Your suit's hung outside the door and I expect you to be punctual."

"Which suit?" He said, shutting his eyes before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"The Armani."

"Nice one, okay give me a minute and I'll be up. Jarvis? cut." The line went dead as Tony lay down and rolled until he was lying next to Loki. "Fancy a bit of wake up sex?"

Loki rolled over and smirked, beginning to kiss Tony's collar bone to his neck. "You told her you'd only be a minute."

"It doesn't have to be romantic or anything, we did that last night. Just a quickie before we get up?" Tony smirked as well and stretched his neck as Loki kissed it.

"We really shouldn't." Loki's hand slid down to rub at Tony's manhood.

"And were both known for doing exactly as were old." Tony said sarcastically then gasped as Loki rubbed a little harder, making Tony harder himself.

Loki flipped them over so he let on his back with Tony on top of him. "But you wouldn't want to anger her." Loki's legs wrapped around Tony's middle and he kissed him feverishly.

"Mmmmhh, like I said, a quick fuck. She doesn't have to know." Tony smirked then lowered his head to suck on Loki's nipple, taking it gently in his teeth as he playfully fingered the other.

Loki wove the usual spell that prepared them both "we really are terrible people."

"Yes, you can spank me later for suggesting this." Tony said as he lined up with Loki's ass and pushed in quickly.

"Gah!" Loki threw his head back and lifted his hips further up to Tony. "On the other hand." Loki panted, heart a little elevated. "It might be better if you were more... Refreshed." Loki grinned.

"Oh yes." Tony cried as he forced himself into Loki deeply, panting and grunting with each thrust.

"More Anthony." Loki cried, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and forcing his hips closer into Tony.

"Uhh Loki..." Tony ground himself into his god quickly, so Pepper wouldn't be as mad. He lowered his head and kissed Loki furiously, moving his lips to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"MmmAnthony, I'm nearly-"

Tony smirked as quickened his pace further. "Mmmh, me too-" His cock was driving him crazy for it's release. Tony got their first, giving one final deep thrust and releasing his seed deep within Loki, before grinning and pulling out before Loki could orgasm himself.

"Anthony?"

"Thanks for the lovely wake up fuck dear, I need to get ready for the expo." Tony said, climbing off the bed and walking off to retrieve his suit, which left Loki still very hard on the bed.

"Anthony, get back here. Do it now or experience my wrath."

"Sorry! Pepper will kill me if I'm late!" Tony sung as he entered the bathroom, shut and bolted the door.

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously, then a smirk layed upon his lips. Loki sprung up, pulled a dressing gown on and headed to the open living area. Scooping up Moriarty, he went back into the bedroom and unlocked the bathroom door. Once Moriarty had waddled in to join Tony, the door clicked shut and Loki locked it from the outside.

There was a pause of silence, just the sounds of running water from the shower then-

"QUACK!"

There was a noise which sound like a loud slap/bang then Tony swearing.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! MORIARTY! Ahh jesus, fuck, my head... LOKI? DID YOU PUT HIM IN HERE?!"

Loki smirked and tossed the key in the air, catching it again.

Tony turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking up Moriarty and trying to open the door. "Oh very clever, you've locked us in, well done. Can you let us out now please?"

Loki sorted himself out (somewhere magic came in handy once again) and changed into his usual leather and his dark green shirt. "I'm sure your _darling_ Pepper will come get you soon." Loki stopped in the doorway, "but don't think I'm done with you next Mr Stark." before slipping out the door and back into the lounge.

"What? HEY! COME BACK!" Tony banged a fist on the door then sighed. "Jarvis? Call Pepper and tell her I'm locked in the bathroom, leave out the details leading up to this please..."

"Of course sir. May I also recommend an electronic lock for the bathroom? That is if a lock is needed at all."

"Thanks for the tip Jarv, I'll keep it in mind."

They eventually got Tony out after half an hour. While he was trapped, he got dressed in his suit so was ready by the time Pepper got there.

He glared at Loki who shrugged nonchalantly and took his arm to lead him down to the lab.

The plan of arrival was going to be similar to last year. Tony was going to skydive down onto the stage in his Ironman suit and Loki was to wait at the side of the stage and walk on with Tony after the video of Howard Stark.

It was now minutes until the start of the expo, Loki was with Thor and Moriarty by the side of the stage (because Loki didn't want the duck to be on his own.) and Tony was with Pepper on a plane that was thousands of miles up. Tony had called Loki just as they were about to reach the drop zone.

"Hey sexy."

"Hello irritating little man."

"Little? And why am I irritating?"!

"Your little stunt earlier. I'm still mad at you."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. And we've agreed that you can punish me as much as you want later..."

"Oh I will." Loki straightened his tie. "You ready for you big entrance?"

"I look forward to it. And were at the drop zone now. Ok, gotta fly...literally. See you in a moment babe."

"I love you Anthony."

"I love you too." Tony said before the line went dead and the speakers started to play 'Iron man' by Black Sabbath. His own personal theme song played and Tony jumped out the plane, diving down in the air until he hit the stage and landed with one knee down as the music blared, the girls, and men this time, danced on the stage behind him while wearing next to nothing save for iron man suit-like costumes. The robotic arms came up from the landing pad and disassembled the suit, the crowd cheering loudly as he stepped out of it in his Armani suit and waved before walking backwards and pulling an ending pose.

The dancers walked off, Tony pretended to watch a man's ass as he walked off then laughed and faced the crowd, clapping the dancers off.

"Hellooooo people!" Tony cried loudly which earned him another chorus of cheers. When they had died again Tony smirked and shoved his hands in his pocket. "So, welcome to this years Stark expo! This year, it's not about you. Not even about me. But about the Avengers and my boyfriend Loki." there were a few boo's amongst the crowd but they died down when Tony glared at them.

"There will be a special event later this evening with myself and the others, holding a one time only Q+A panel just for you guys! But firstly, a message from beyond the grave, please welcome my father, Howard Stark!"

The crowd cheered once more as Tony walked off behind stage and the projection of Howard Stark played on the giant screen.

Tony grinned when he walked over to Loki and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand, clasping it to his and giving it a comforting squeeze. "You ready?"

Loki smiled. "You lave it up there don't you? You look so... In your element." He kissed him quickly on the mouth "I couldn't be more ready."

"You're right, I do." Tony smiled then glanced up at the stage. "So how much are we announcing again?"

"Our engagement, I don't want anyone trying their testing your mortality. We'll tell them in a couple years when it becomes obvious. Say anymore and I'll be there to kick you." Loki smiled. Soon the video died down and the crown became to cheer. "Love, I think that's our cue."

Tony laughed then gave Loki's hand another squeeze as he led him on stage. "Love you." he said just before they walked on.

As Loki walked out he was struck by the noise and the brightness of the lights. Loki put on his most dazzling smile and beamed out at the audience.

Tony smiled his trademark smile and moved his arm around Loki's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. "You all know Loki." Tony said which earnt another cheer, along with a few boos again. Although most people were excepting of them, there were still those who don't.

"Before we end this introduction and go to set up the Q+A, we have an announcement." the crowd held their breath in anticipation then their eyes all widened as Tony grabbed Loki's left hand with his right and lifted it up so the ring was clearly visible. "Were engaged!"

"And Anthony's immortal."

The crowd who had been cheering all went silent then questioned and murmured among themselves as Tony removed his arm from around Loki and turned to face him. "I thought we weren't saying that!" he hissed quietly

"I couldn't resist, I felt as if I had to say _something_. Besides, nobody in their right mind would care to test your immortality while I'm here. I'll protect you." Loki whispered quietly into his ear.

"Right..." Tony said unconvincingly before replacing his arm around Loki and grinning at the crowd again. "Okay, so yeah, we're engaged to be married and I am immortal." A few people started to shout thing but Tony just shook his head. "No questions yet, if you have any then please come along to the Q+A panel in an hour at this very spot. Aaaand that's it. I, well, _we_ hope you all enjoy the rest of the expo!" Tony gave a small salute and received a huge round of applause as he and Loki walked off.

* * *

**Happy endings. All we need now is someone to punch Justin Hammer in the face and completion of happiness will be ours.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ and **NinjaCookieXD** Over and Out.


	37. Chapter 37

**I know i said i'd be updating every wednesday but ive been ill. some nirovirus or something. it's been pretty rad. Also, I've lost partical hearingin the right ear and my left eye is pretty useless. Something to do with pressure in my head? Anyway- point ****_being_****, I've pent the last four (ish) days lying down trying to simultaneously watch daytime TV and avoid food TV shows (Seriously- its impossible.) and ending up watching an entire supernatural series and all of the pirates of the carriibbbbb. I havent written anything either, so it's gonna take me a little longer to update my other fics cause ive got to actually write them, and then ive got all my exams so... I'm pretty screwed. and so, without further ado...**

* * *

"Well, it could've gone worse I suppose." Tony shrugged once they were backstage.

Loki attached their mouths and let his arms hang around Tony's neck. "Let's get married. Right now. Let's go to Vegas."

Tony started to laugh, chuckling against his mouth at first then having to pull away and double over.

"What?"

"_You_ want to get married in _Vegas_?!" Tony cried in-between the laughter, which only made it harder to stop.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"You- ahahaha!" Tony laughed so hard he fell over. "Oww, okay I'm sorry, it's just, you don't seem like the kind of guy that _would_ get married in Vegas."

Loki grabbed him by the lapels and held him upright "I don't give a damn _where_ we get married, I just want to do it now. I am an impatient person Mr Stark and I cannot wait a moment longer to be your husband."

Tony stopped laughing and smiled sweetly at Loki. "I'm glad you feel that way, but..." He trailed off, coughing awkwardly as if he was embarrassed by something.

"Mmm?"

"This is probably the sappiest thing I'll ever say, so I'm not repeating it but... I want a proper wedding with you. One that I can spend loads on, design it so every detail is perfect, and not just some crappy quick thing in a Vegas registry office." He paused and smiled at Loki again. "Because I think you're worth more than that, and that's what I'm more than willing to give you."

"And that is why I want to marry you so much." Loki kissed him again "but I guess I could wait just a little while"

"Good good. I'd hate for my plans to go to waste." Tony pulled Loki closer to him to kiss harder.

While they were kissing, Natasha came up behind them and coughed. "Uhh, guys? We need to set up and get on stage..."

Tony broke the kiss and frowned. "Is the table up already?"

"Well no but-"

"That what stagehands are for Natasha. Stop worrying."

She shrugged and walked off.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Meet me on stage?"

"Yeah, sure. Make sure you do come though, or I'll be lonely up there." Tony stuck out his bottom lip then kissed Loki once more before walking over to where the Avengers were waiting.

Loki didn't go to the bathroom, he stood and waited at the side of the stage until the Avengers went into the blinding lights and Tony was joined by another Loki. A smirk spread across the real one's face.

"Okay, so welcome to this uhh question and answer session. Just put your hand up and someone will come with a microphone or something I think... Yep okay?" Tony leant over the table and raised an eyebrow at the mic man before leaning back. "You can ask any of us anything you like, within reason of course." the crowd laughed. "Okay, let's get this going then." he sighed and leaned back as he saw billions of hands shoot up.

Tony felt a hand on his inner thigh and looked down to see Loki grinning up at him. His eyes flashed beside him to the other Loki.

Tony's eyes widened and he glanced down at Loki then at the one beside him. He raised an eyebrow at the one below him but had to look up as a question was directed toward him first.

"In terms of your engagement to Loki, who asked who and how was it done?"

Tony smiled. "I asked him." There was a chorus of 'awww's', mainly from the women of the audience. "We had just had a fight, I think, and we made up and in that moment I asked him, but I had been planning to anyway. Tony didn't think he should mention the whole initial rejection fiasco but as he was talking, he felt his trousers being undone he smiled at the girl who asked the question then casually leaned down. "What are you doing?" he hissed quietly as Steve answered a question about how he was adapting to the 21st century.

Loki silently smirked and slipped a hand into Tony's pants.

Tony's eyes widened and he threw his head up, sucking in and holding a breath he glanced up at the ceiling so he avoided eye contact with most. He moved his hand to try and get Loki's out but it was slapped away. The Loki clone next to him grabbed his hands and held them lovingly as the clone gave him the same look as the real one under the table.

So Tony was stuck.

_'Shit._'

Another question was directed at Tony.

"What's it like to be immortal now?"

'_Fuck_' "Uhh, um -oh god- uhh it-its good. Not much... Difference, I feel stronger aaaand most other things have been... Heightened mmmh." Tony squirmed slightly as Loki had freed his member from his trousers and was vigorously pumping it, sending waves of pleasure over Tony as he struggled to even form a sentence. He coughed and turned away slightly as his face blushed. He grabbed the cloth from the table and pulled it up so the instead of dangling over Loki's head, it covered him from the waist down, so Loki and his slowly hardening cock were hidden from not only the people in the crowd, but the other Avengers and the people backstage.

Steve shot Tony a confused look, which was returned with an attempted and reassuring smile.  
Loki pressed his open mouth to the head of Tony's cock and sucked lightly.

Tony whimpered slightly, making sure he moved away from his microphones hearing range and gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna guess you have no trouble with the ladies Thor." One woman with very large boobs asked in the audience. "How do you do it?"

The thunderer frowned but then gave her a smile. "I'm afraid I do not know what you speak of."

Under the table, Tony's toes curled within his shoes and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Clint whispered into his ear and Thor chuckled. "Oh, well I wasn't aware I was seen as a catch on this world." he winked and there was a lot of fan-girling in the audience.

Loki slid his tongue along Tony's slit; he could feel Tony's thighs shaking and the warmth of his crotch.

Tony had to clasp a hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out, which earn him a few odd looks.

"Bruce, how do you feel after being the other guy? Drained? Energetic?" a small teenage girl with copper coloured hair asked timidly, giving Tony an odd look as the genius's face reddened further.

"Uh.., well I usually end up naked and surrounded by a group of strangers so... Definitely not energetic. Imagine every cell in your body expanding and moving really fast and then shrinking back to normal again. Kind of like a caffeine low, just multiply it by a googolplex."

Loki moved his head forward and took Tony's whole length in his mouth, popping Tony's eyes wide and forcing his teeth to grind from trying to suppress the cries.

"This next one's to Thor and Loki. How do you keep your hair so radiant and fair?"

Bruce, who was sitting next to Tony on the other side of him leaned over and whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmh..." Tony replied quickly, nodding his head and clamping his mouth shut.

The Loki from between Tony's leg disappeared and the clone had a new twinkle in its eye, something that only Tony could ever notice. "I am a God, it comes naturally." Loki lifted his chin and turned to show his profile.

"Indeed." Thor chuckled.

Tony sat back and panted, still trying to hold it in. He needed to get to a bathroom quickly or beg for magic. He leaned over to Loki. "Use magic on it please."

"I'm sorry dear, what?" Loki spoke loud enough so the microphones could just hear him.

"You heard what I said, don't make me repeat it." Tony said, his face flushing even more red if that was possible.

"I'm afraid you'll have to, I have no idea what you mean."

"That's not fair, you... know very well what I mean..."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you _do_."

"No I _don't_."

"Loki..." Tony growled and gritted his teeth. "Get rid of it now!"

Loki raised his eyebrows and pushed his chair back, about to crouch under the table.

"Hey, whoa wait!" Tony jerked backwards, having to cover himself with his hands. "I SAID WITH MAGIC!" he shouted before realising that the whole place was watching their little argument.

Loki's eyebrows squashed together, "I was just going to pick up my handkerchief." Loki picked up a white square of cloth from the floor and held it up.  
Tony glared at him.

"Okay fine, fine, ill get rid of it." Tony's erection disappeared and Loki conjured what looked like a dead mouse and made it look like he was picking it up from Tony's lap. "Okay, okay, I'm getting rid of it." He winked at Tony and got up to take it off stage. "I don't see why I had to use magic though, it can be rather draining."

Tony glared at him before turning to the crowd and speaking into the mic. "Excuse us one moment, carry on with the questions." he said before casually zipping up his trousers and following Loki off stage. He stood at the bottom of the step, glaring at Loki and folding his arms.

"Hey! I saved you out there; I passed t off as being a dead mouse. I decided to be nice."

Tony stormed over to Loki, grabbed his suit and pulled him forward. "It was your fault in the first place. Why the heck would you give me a fucking blowjob when the whole place was watching us! Not to mention that there were TV crews filming this!"

"May I remind you of this morning when you just... _Left me_?" Loki spoke in a harsh whisper, glaring at the man before him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't in front of millions of people! And we'd already agreed you could punish me later! _Later_, when we are back home."

"I passed it off as being a mouse didn't I? They won't suspect anything other than you being scared of mice. And anyway, I didn't hear you complaining earlier while I was under the table."

"But-" Tony stopped himself from arguing and let go of Loki, turning away from him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that this morning. I should've let you... Y'know." he gestured with his hand, with his back still turned. "I guess this makes even I suppose?"

Loki grabbed his hand and pulled him closer."Nobody will know love. The worst that could happen is some villain trying to fight you with dead nice because they think you're afraid of them." Loki kissed him quickly "Come on, lets go or there and show them how badass you are, even if your afraid of mice." he smirked, towing Tony along to the stage with him.

"One second." Tony said, stopping before they reached the steps up to the stage.

Loki span round with a questioning gaze.

"Where's Moriarty?"

"He's just behind that curtain, I left him with Coulson."

Tony smiled and let go of Loki's hand. He walked around where Coulson was and took Moriarty from him before walking back to Loki. "Shall we?"

Loki smiled and took Tony's arm, following him out.

The crowd cheered again when They saw the two walk on with linked arms, both grinning as they sat down again. Tony sat Moriarty down in his lap and scratched his back. "This here is Moriarty." Tony said, lifting him up so everyone could see. Moriarty seemed to give off an unimpressed look for a moment before turning those evil eyes on the crowd as they 'awww'd' him.

Loki sat back down and leant back in his chair, surveying his surroundings. Along the table sat each member of the Avengers and now him and Moriarty, the _extended_ _family_ if you will. "Please, continue." He gestured into the air, a stupid smile on his face as he thought of how far he'd come in the short time of knowing Tony. He'd never thought himself the marrying type, but then he was surprising himself an awful lot lately.

"This one's a little personal." A small , geeky looking girl with bunches said. "But Tony and Loki, who's the uke?"

"The what sorry?" Loki leant forward, snapped from his thoughts.

"He is." Tony said, smirking when Loki looked confused and a chuckle echoed across the stadium.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm new to Midgardian phrases, I'm still learning."

Tony leaned over to Loki and whispered into his ear. "Means you bottom."

Loki's eyes widened in shock. How dare he! Although, Loki had done the same. Instead, he leant back again in his chair. "I have video footage that suggests otherwise."

Tony's smirk left him and he frowned. "What footage?"

"Jarvis made me my own file." He smirked, "But granted, yes." He addressed their audience. "I usually '_uke_' as you put it."

"Yeah you do." Tony smiled and placed his arm around Loki, kissing him on the cheek.

The crowd laughed and aww'd until the next question came about.

"Clint and Natasha, are you guys together or what?" A tall man with blonde hair asked.

The two spies shook their heads quickly, both saying 'Nope!' The other Avengers and Loki raised their eyebrows as the audience chuckled.

"Thor and Loki, how do you guys get to Asgard?"

Thor looked to Loki then back to the ma who asked. "Well, we travel on the Bifröst which Heimdall, the gatekeeper, opens for us so we can travel across it." The man who asked looked slightly confused but then he nodded and sat back down.

"This is to everyone, if you were too have anyone else's power, who's would you have?"

"Well I'd have Tony's power. I don't have to be the Hulk and I get to keep human. And he has all the best toys." Bruce laughed.

"I'd have Tony's too, those suits are cool." Clint said next, smiling.

"Yeah, Tony's. It would be cool to fly." Natasha said.

"Brother Tony's! If I did not posses the might Mjolnir, his suits would come in handy!" Thor grinned.

Moriarty quacked.

"Hmmm... Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Tony's too." Steve said.

"Yes." Loki purred. "I'd have to go with Anthony's power too."

Tony stared at the others then leaned closer to the mic. "Looks like I gotta bump up security in my lab." He said which earned a few laughs from the audience. "Uhh, well I can't say my own so... My lovely fiancé's powers. I'd love to be able to use magic."

Loki grabbed his hand under the table and have him a half smile.

Tony smiled back and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Loki, boxers or briefs?" A girl asked, giggling slightly and shifting in embarrassment at the question.

"Oh I don't." Loki gave to woman a sideways wink and his trademark smirk.

"I can vouch for that." Tony said which made the audience laugh again.

Loki sat back in his chair again, seemingly more comfortable. He pulled his seat back and stretched his feet out onto the table.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki but then turned around to the audience as another question came his way.

"Tony, have you been to Asgard yet?"

"No actually, we have been meaning to visit soon, but as for when..." he turned to Loki and raised both eyebrows. "I don't know."

"I don't see the rush."

Another reporter was chosen to speak next. A man with short slicked back hair and a pair of what looked like horn rimmed glasses. "When's the wedding?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki again then turned back to the man in the audience. "We haven't got a date yet."

The man smiled. "And one more question, what made you decide to... Reform as such and become a good boy."

There were some chuckled about the room.

"I did not reform. I am exactly as I was, and I was not bad. There are at least two sides to every story and you only got one."

"I am sorry sir. What _is_ your side of the story?"

Loki coughed. "Well-"

Tony stood up quickly. "I am sorry, but it's only one question each and we've run out of time. Please enjoy the rest of the expo."

There was a chorus of disappointment that washed over the crowd but as the Avengers and Loki stood, they clapped and cheered regardless. Tony smiled at the audience before taking Loki by the hand and pulling him off stage, the rest of the Avengers and Moriarty following in suit.

"I assume that was a satisfactory performance?"

"For the most of it." Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Loki then starting to chuckle.

"Loki, when we have a press conference or q/a thing and no one dies, I call that a success. There's a reason they don't usually let me do these things." Bruce supplied, already on his way off somewhere.

"Man has a point." Tony said after giving him a small half-wave goodbye.

Loki pulls him closer by the lapels of his jacket and kisses him again, mouths melting into each other and hands tangling in hair.

"You know love, all that restraint out there has made me kind of horny. And we never did finish off this morning..."

Tony moaned and moved Loki's arms so they hang around his neck, while his own hands were placed on the god's hips.

"Oh yes, and this time I'll make sure that we both get our... Release" tony purred quietly.

"...and I believe I left you half way through a really excellent blowjob."

"Yes you did. I hope you can finish that."

"How soon can we leave this place?"

Tony looked at his watch. "There's a hotel en site, or you could teleport us home? Either way, it's too late to enjoy anything here."

"Ah yes, the hotel. I won't have to teleport as far." Loki span around, still holding both of Tony's hands. "PHIL! TAKE MORIARTY."

"We'll have to be more quiet then." Tony said, watching as Coulson took Moriarty again, smiling at the duck."So we walking or what?" He added impatiently, turning back to Loki with a grin on his face.

Loki offered Tony his arm.

Tony sighed and shook his head, then took it and led him off.

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ and **Ninja Cookie** Over and relieved to be finally out cause it's time for my afternoon nap. See yas.

* * *

**I don't have one of thise swirly '-' signs on my keyboard.**


	38. Chapter 38

The walk was brisk and brief and as soon as Tony had them a room and they were safety inside, garments were being shred onto the floor. Heated kisses were exchanged and they ended in a pile of tangled limbs on the be

"Uke or seme tonight ?" Tony asked in between kisses, paraphrasing the question from earlier that evening.

"_I want to surround you_."The dark husky tone of Loki's voice vibrated through Tony, producing the desired effect

"As you command, my god..." Tony purred, running his tongue down Loki's body all the way to the tip of his cock, where he teasingly licked it

Loki gasped, wrapping his fingers through Tony's hair. "Tony."

"Mmmh" He purred, his low tone vibrating on Loki's cock as he slowly engulfed it.

"Ohdeargodtonythatsgood."

Tony smirked and moaned deeply again, running his lips over the gods dick, with his hands softly stroking his ass cheeks behind.

"Naaa-ahh mmmm"

Tony brought one hand in front, gently massaging his balls between his thumb and forefinger. "You like that?"

Loki responded by tightening his grip in Tony's hair and throwing his head back.

Tony smirked with pleasure and dipped his tongue in Loki's slit, tugging harder on the god's balls.

Loki let out a high pitched squeal, and his mouth hung open, eyes rolling shut.

Tony jumped slightly at the noise, pulling away to give Loki a strange look before shrugged and lowering his head again, chuckling as he made Loki make the same noise again.

Loki grabbed Tony under the arms and pulled him up to his chest. "You are an evil man Tony Stark." And when their lips crashed together Loki flipped them over and pinned Tony down.

"Whoa...! Is this my _punishment_ for this morning?" Tony said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"No, I'll need you in your back for that." Loki gave that dangerous smirk again, the one that simultaneously scared Tony and turned him on. Tony's hands seemed to bind themselves together as Loki slid down Tony's body.

"Bondage... Kinky." Tony gave Loki a cocky look and kept his eyebrow raised.

Loki raised his eyebrows up and Tony before biting down lightly on his cock. "No talking."

"Hrnng!" Tony winced. "Or what?"

"Or..." Loki took the entire length on his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. "I'll stop."

"Ohh gods... okay, I get it." Tony shut his eyes in ecstasy then clamped his mouth shut.

Loki chuckled, vibrations passing from his throat to Tony's length and through his entire body. "You don't have to stay silent love, just... No conversations."

"Mmmmh, okay baby, just keep -ahhh- doing what your doin' there...uhhh!" Tony moved his bound hands to try and touch Loki but he only got a stroke on the god's hair.

Loki's hand came up to hold Tony's; gripping it as his head moved up and down and his tongue drew tantalising patterns.

"Uhhh, I see why you're named 'Silvertongue' " Tony threw his head back, shutting his eyes again tight, just like another area of his body.

His tongue swirled around the head, around, to the tip, and then sliding along the slit and kissing it hungrily.

"Loki..." Tony's hands rugged at the bonds as he felt his climax nearing. "Loki I'm..."

Loki removed his mouth and continued a hungry trail of firm kisses up Tony's body.

Tony grunted in annoyance and squirmed under Loki's heated kisses, his eyes lidding with pleasure as he bucked his hips to try and elevate the pleasure of touch once more.

Loki wrapped his arms round the back of Tony's waist, pilling him closer still. Once his slower, thick, and intense kisses reached Tony's collar bone, Loki's own hips began to grind with Tony's, cocks rubbing together roughly and both men relishing in the friction.

"Uhhhh, Loki..." Tony moaned, hooking his hands around Loki's neck to pull him into a kiss, their tongue's battling each other as they hungrily attacked each other.

Loki grabbed the man by the back of the neck in attempt to pull him closer. Loki loved Tony's mouth and he wanted as much of it as possible.

His mouth trailed down Loki's jaw and sucked hard on a spot on the nape of his neck.

"Mmmmahhh" Loki's neck stretched out, inviting Tony to the pale skin there. Tony sucked harder, also using his teeth to bite softly at the skin there.

"MMMMmaaAH-nthony, uh." Loki ground their hips harder together and twisted his neck further to the side.

"Uhmmmm" Tony groaned into the side of his neck, kissing his neck softly when he tasted blood.

Loki once again used the advantages of him magic and prepared himself, allowing him to wriggle out of Tony's grasp so he could lower himself onto the man, a low hiss escaping between his teeth at the sensation.

"Mmmh, you feel good baby" Tony purred, he brought his hands to run down the smooth abs on Loki's stomach before lifting his hips into Loki's ass.

"I love you Anthony." Loki whispered before leaning back down and trying to flip them. "As hard as you go, you can't hurt me Anthony. Also, I have no need to walk tomorrow. Fuck me, fuck me anthon-aaaah!" Loki cried at Tony slammed into him. "Yes YES! More Anthony more-Uh!" Loki's mouth hung open and his eyes fluttered shut in his ecstasy.

"Can you undo these? It hard to go... Hard in this position with bound hands..." Tony moaned again, thrusting his hips but not as hard as before.

Loki bit them and the binds came undone.

"Thanks." Tony smirked and used his now free hands to grind deeply into Loki, slamming into his ass with a quick pace and deepness.

Loki's hands ran down Tony's sides and up the bare expanse of his back, trying to pull his shoulders down and get as much of those lips as possible, the insatiability of his hunger growing with each touch. Loki was torn between a better angle for Tony's cock and his desire to kiss the last drop of life out of this man.

Tony noticed too, but angled himself to hit Loki's sweet spot. He also lowered his mouth to bite and kiss and Loki's shoulder, suck and kiss it. His muscular arms wrapped around Loki's waist to hold their bodies close as he continued to thrust his hips in, grunting and moaning into Loki's shoulder as he did so.

"Fu-uh-Anthony." Loki let out a soft moan with every thrust into him, still running his hands over Tony's body, eager to feel as much skin as he was able. "fuckIloveyou."

"Uwahhh, I love you too baby, fuck!" Tony winced in concentration as he quicken his pace, feeling close to climax.

Loki took one of Tony's hands to his mouth and began to kiss it, the only bit of skin he could reach. Loki's eyes closed shut, waiting for Tony to fill him.

Tony gave Loki's nipple a lick and a bite before he gave his last few thrusts. "LOKIIII!" He came deep within Loki, his seed quickly filling him up as he held his position, his mouth opening and his eyes half lidding as he releases.

"Aaaaah."

Tony fell on top of Loki, giving it a second before he pulled out and lay beside him. "You are awesome, you know that?" he paused and winked at him. "But not as awesome as me."

"Lying does not suit you Mr Stark." Loki kissed him quickly "you're not gonna leave me like this again are you.

Tony winked again and chuckled mysteriously.

"Although, I could probably get off just from kissing" Loki leant over and kissed him softly. "Those beautiful lips." Loki kissed his shoulder. "And everywhere else."

"Mmmmh, is that a request?" He turned onto his side and ran his hand down to Loki's dick and started to gently stroke. "Or perhaps..." He leaned closer. "You could release in me..."

"You sure it wouldn't... Immaculate you?" Loki chuckled. "Actually, it does feel quite amazing." Loki spoke with his mouth less than an inch from Tony's, their breath mixing into one. Loki felt a smirk forming on his lips; it had almost become a subconscious think now, his smirking.

"Don't care. Just wanna feel you inside me..." Tony murmured, also smirking then leaning forward to kiss Loki quickly. "And it does immaculate me but it feels so good when you do it babe."

Loki chuckled lightly, rolling on top of his fiancé. "Don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone." He kissed Tony again and let one hand slip to the man's ass, massaging before pressing a finger to the opening. "Or would you prefer me to use magic?"

"Long way-mmmmh!-makes a change..." Tony shifted slightly under the touch of the god's fingers. "On second thoughts, magic. Need you in me." Tony shifted up onto his elbows and gave Loki a heated stare. "Now..."

Loki grinned in delight as he worked his magic, literally; tingles passing into Tony's ass from Loki's fingers. "Your wish is my command. Loki kissed him quickly and shifted himself so he would be able to enter. They locked eyes and Loki pushed in.

Haaaahnnnnng!" Tony's eyes fluttered half shut as he lay there panting a moment, before giving a gentle roll of his hips to get Loki to start moving.

Loki began to move his hips, delighted at the noises Tony made beneath him. "Ride me, ride me Anthony."

Tony groaned and pushed Loki onto his back. "Just this once, I'm not doing this again, so enjoy it while you can." Tony lowered himself back onto Loki's cock and cried out in pain and pleasure as he started to move up and down. "Ohhh, gods Lokiiii! Uhh!"

Loki began to laugh, but it ended in a moan. "Ugh don't you dare stop."

"UHH! not anytime soon baby, Ahh fuck!" Tony quickened his pace, aware of the pain in his ass but ignoring it and letting the Ecstasy wash over him. He raised his arms and hooked them behind his own head as he moved up and down on Loki, his face screwing up in concentration.

Hands felt for Tony's hips and gripped then as the man moved up and down. "It feels so good to be- ah I'm gonna cum Anthony."

"Oh god-me too-Haaah-again-Uhhh!" Tony placed his hands over Loki's on his waist. "IloveyouLoki!"

"Don't you dare stop, this is- ohshit -iloveyou- ah -too- mmmazing."

"I don't want you to stop Baby, Uhh! Faster..."

Loki brought his hips up to meet each of Tony's thrusts, feeling himself need completion. "I want you Anthony."

"Oh you got me, you fuckin' got me Loki-ughhh! You fuckin' got me..."

"I still want you Anthony." Loki panted, "I want you more."

"Crap I'm tiring, switch!" Tony quickly flipped them over, so that Loki was now on top and Tony lay beneath him on the bed. As Loki pound into him, he wrapped his legs around Loki's waist and his arms around his fiancé's neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he fucked him.

"I'm gonna- fUuuuck!" Loki cried out as he came, spilling into Tony. He rode out the orgasm, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Tony came a second later, spilling his seed all over his and Loki's stomachs. He jerked his head forward as he came but then lowered it back down with a contented sigh. "I fucking love you Loki..." He said, panting to catch his breath back.

He didn't have much chance before Loki had their lips crushed together again.

"mhhh..." Tony moaned, lacing his arms around Loki's neck again to hold him closer.

Loki rubbed Tony's sides as they kissed, a mix of lips, tongue and heat.

Tony sat up, having to pull off for a second before pulling Loki back into a kiss, caressing his cheeks softly.

Loki wrapped himself around Tony, deepening the kiss and keeping their bodies close.

Tony pulled away and gazed into Loki's eyes lovingly. "I can't wait to marry you."

Loki kissed him against and their lips melted together, kisses soft and slow, but becoming quicker and more intense. "In all my millennia, you are the greatest kisser I have ever known. It's amazing. I feel as if I could kiss you forever."

"I know." Was all Tony replied with, running his fingers through Loki's long black hair. "How on earth did I get someone like you?"

"Ewwww, you're going all mushy on me."

"Says the person who just said 'I could kiss you forever and you say that to me all the time, why can't I return the compliment?" Tony pouted.

"But it's true." Loki started to kiss the side of his face and mumbled into his cheek as he spoke. "And I fully intend to." His mouth barely left Tony's skin as he showered him in kisses, hands still running through the man's hair and over his body.

"Good." Tony moaned, his fingers also running through Loki's hair before moving down to his neck, then slowly ghosting down his back.

Loki's kisses trailed below Tony's jaw line, slowly making their way to his collar bone and to his chest. Loki flipped Tony over and started at the top of his neck, kissing down to his shoulder and all the skin he could reach, relishing in the touch of Tony's skin warm against his lips. Loki kissed his way around every centimetre of Tony's body, starting from the top to the bottom, flipping Tony back over and capturing his lips when he was done. "You are so hot." He whispered softly into Tony's mouth.

"Mmmh..." Tony purred again his lips, pulling his face closer so that he could stick his tongue in and gently explore. "If you think I'm hot then your a fucking angel compared to me." he said softly, pulling away for a brief second before re-attaching their lips and suddenly thinking with relief that Loki had forgotten all about his punishment.

"MmmmIknow." Loki smirked into their kissing, before delving his tongue deeper, doing all he could to quench that insatiable hunger for Tony's lips. Each kiss seemed to make it worse, but he couldn't _not_ kiss him, no matter how tired his mouth (and everywhere else for that matter) got.

"Mmhhh, Loki..." Tony hands lowered again to grope his ass in sync to his lip movements.

Tony was pushed over and Loki crawled back on top of him.

He used his fingers and stuck them lightly into Loki's ass cheeks, not so hard it would hurt but hard enough to feel good. One of his hands slid in-between the cheeks and circled the area around Loki's anus teasingly.

Loki chuckled "Need to reinstate your manliness?" He spoke into Tony's mouth, barely giving him room to reply.

"Mhh!" Tony moaned, which sounded like a yes. He stuck a finger in and gently moved it about. He didn't have to, because of Loki's magic but he felt he needed to, to satisfy the need for touch more than anything else.

Loki laughed again and rearranged himself so Tony could get better access. "_God_ I love you." He leant down and kissed him hard, rolling them onto his own back.

Tony chuckled into the kiss and added another finger, stretching him properly this time whilst bringing a hand around his front to gently finger his cock.

Arms wrapped around Tony's neck and he was pulled into a warm chest.

"Gahh!" Tony cried out in surprise and pulled his hand that was being crushed in-between his own body and Loki's out from underneath him. He didn't give much thought to it though as he added the third finger and licked one of Loki's nipples, his hit breath tickling the skin there as he played with the other in his now free hand.

"Mmmm" Loki moaned as he threw his head back, hair falling all over the place as he squeamed under Tony's touch. As Tony sucked harder, pulling a little with his teeth, Loki's eyes squeezed tight and he let his mouth hang a little open

Tony smirked at the gained reaction and flicked his tongue over the hard nub. After a moment, he removed his fingers and leant down to Loki's ear to whisper huskily into it. "Wanna lube us up babe?" He nipped it gently then Lowered his head slightly blew lightly on his fiancé's neck below his ear.

Loki agreed then worked his magic during a passionate kiss. Then Loki felt himself being filled, he being no longer empty, felt himself surround someone that he loved so dearly. Loki cried out loudly, flinging his head back again and arching his back, bringing his hips up to meet Tony's.

Tony rolled his hips gently against Loki's, picking up the pace when his god demanded it. He grunted with every thrust, low and deeply which soon became full shouts of pleasure. His hands gripped at Loki's sides, his fingernails digging in to bring Loki closer into him with every thrust.

"Anthony." Loki gasped, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist to improve the angle.

There was a loud knock on the door but they both ignored the knocking, too caught up in the moment. "Uhhh, LOKI!" Tony cried, throwing his head back and plunging in deeper. There was another knock then a voice but yet again, neither heard.

"Uh, say my name. I love it when you say my name."

"Lokiiii, I love you Loki, I fucking love you!" Tony cried out, then proceeding to call out Loki's name with every thrust.

"YES! ANTHONY! ohmygod Anthony. Anthony fuck. Uh. _An_thony."  
Someone's fists hammered on the door.

"LOKI! UHH LOKIII" Tony cried out loudly, trying to ignore the knocking which he now had heard.

"OhmygodAnthony. ANTHONY,UUHHH!"

The knock sounded again, to hard to be ignored.

"WHAT?!" Tony snapped angrily, not stopping his movements but turning his gaze to the door angrily. "WERE BOTH FUCKING BUSY HERE!" And that was when Thor burst through the door.

"Great, now I feel like a tit." Loki muttered to himself, magically forming a blanked over them and shifting a little under Tony to face Thor. "Go away you giant idiot."

"Then be quieter brother! The whole building can hear you! And it's not something were all comfortable with listening too constantly." Thor boomed, averting his gaze from the two angry and aroused men on the bed. Tony just growled and glared.

"I don't care we do what we want. If they don't like it then you should leave to another hotel."

"Spoken like a true saint. But yeah, please leave Point Break. Were busy." Tony gave a thrust into Loki to prove his point, simultaneously hitting his sweet spot.

"AUURH FUCK." Loki called at the unexpected movement. "Leave now unless you want to watch. Either way, shut up and close the door behind you."

Thor shook his head, knowing he couldn't win and left, closing the door behind him. "Hmm..." Tony said, pausing for a second before throwing the covers off them and continued, angling his body so that he continuously hit Loki's sweet spot.

Loki moaned as his cock rubbed against Tony's skin. His breath quickened as Tony pounded into his body. "Anthony" He panted, keeping his eyes locked to the genius'.

"Uhhh! Loki!" Tony Reached down and started to run his fingers over Loki's erect cock, starting to pump it at the same quickening pace.

"UHFUCK, FUCK! Anthony!"

"Yeah, say my name baby, say it uhhh!" Tony moved his hand slightly to tug on Loki's balls. He felt the overwhelming need to release, and Loki's voice crying out his name in these heated moments usually does it for him. 'I bet his voice alone could make me cum.' he though and smirked.

"Fuck Anthony. ANTHONY! I'm gonna cum..." Loki fought to keep his eyes open and looking at Tony. "Uh, Anthony."

"Uhhh Loki! Baby, you're so hot! Shit! LOKI!" Tony felt his own orgasm approaching, as he too struggled to keep his eyes open.

"ANTHONY!" Loki cried out once more as he felt himself release.

Tony came a few thrusts after Loki, coming deep inside him before his strength gave out and he toppled on top of Loki. They lay there panting for a moment before Tony pulled out and rolled off Loki, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with a content look. "I love you Loki."

Loki answered with simply a deep kiss and an arm that wrapped around his fiancé.

Tony smirked and pulled Loki closer into him. "Maybe we should've been a little quieter..." He pondered aloud.

"But I do so love to gloat."

"That's not the only thing you were crying out for." He smirked further."But I've said it before, I'll say it again. I love how vocal you are."

"Mmmm, that's nice." Loki mumbled into Tony's skin. They were now facing each other, limbs still entangled and Loki's lips pressed into Tony's neck, dark locks splaying around him like a big mess of halo. "Go to sleep now love." Loki kissed the skin softly and pressed himself further into the warm chest, lips not losing contact with tanned flesh as his eyes drifted shut.

"Mmmhh... Night..." Tony mumbled, holding Loki close and falling asleep with the god in his arms.

* * *

**NCXD: Hey people, because of upcoming exams and other things that are all happening and stuff I wont be able to convert the RP script chapters for a bit. Probably not until June 14****th**** but then again I tend not to listen to myself sometimes so it may be converted earlier. So... yeah. Thanks for reading XD**

* * *

**It has come to my attention that nobody ever said over and out because over means 'answer' and out means 'im done talking, go away'. So now I realise i am wrong and it shall now be:**

The fabulous _DoctorMaz_ and the Gorgeous **NinjaCookieXD** Over.

(Which means: '_Review beasties_.')


End file.
